Marriage for a Million: Love is Eternal
by Ulquiorra9000
Summary: Adopted from missyromanticme15's account. This is the official continuation of the original story of the humble waitress Rukia Kuchiki and her marriage contract to Ichigo Kurosaki, the high-rolling businessman. Full summary and recap are in chapter 1.
1. Foreword

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.

Foreword: Welcome to part 2 of _**Marriage for a Million**_ , the official continuation of **missyromanticme15** 's story. Her cousin Ninya allowed me to help finish this story, so here we are. I hope you all enjoy it!

Recap: Rukia was working a dead-end waitressing job when the handsome scion of the Kurosaki family, Ichigo, offers marriage for one million dollars to satisfy Isshin's ultimatum for Ichigo to soon marry. Rukia accepted, and soon after the wedding day, came to realize that her business-contract husband may be more than a source of wealth in her pockets. At the same time, Rukia has Ichigo's old flames Senna and Riruka to think about, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques is a little more than a friend to the bride, but where does he stand with Ichigo's adopted sister, Nelliel? Finally, there's Kaien Shiba, Ichigo's cousin and rival, and the feisty young women of the Lady Royals Society to contend with...

 **The story begins in chapter one!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Marriage for a Million: Love is Eternal**

original story by missyromanticme15

this story by Ulquiorra9000

Chapter One: The Simpler Things in Life

When Rukia woke up late the next morning on Ichigo's bed at his condo, it took her a minute to wonder why she had this vague but wonderful feeling in the back of her mind. She sat up, stretched her arms wide, and looked over at Ichigo's polished bedside table and saw why: the two gold cuffs from last night. Ichigo's gift to them both. She reached over and picked hers up, holding the cool metal in her hands and felt it start to warm up in her palm. She gently rubbed her thumb on the engraved "I" on the end.

\- The first date to last forever. And after that... get up, brush teeth, get dressed, all that jazz. -

It was funny how quickly everyday life could set back in after something magical, and whisk Rukia and Ichigo in its currents. Still... she'd never forget. Not ever.

She checked the radio alarm clock: 8:12 AM. That's funny, she thought she'd sleep in much later than that, with the busy day she had yesterday. Right now, the condo was quiet except for the hum of the air conditioning and Ichigo's deep, slow breathing next to her, his head turned away from her. Rukia fought the impulse to reach over and touch his hair, then shrugged and did it anyway. She smiled as she toyed with his orange hair. "Someone's a big sleepy baby," she teased.

Ichigo grunted and rolled over, his chocolate brown eyes very much open. "Who are _you_ calling a baby?" he teased back.

Rukia blinked and drew back her arm. "Hey, how long were you awake?"

"Just a minute or so." Ichigo yawned behind his hand and sat up too, the thick, expensive comforter folding back. He saw the sunlight pouring through the thin drapes over the window. "I didn't sleep in too late, did I?"

"You have today off work, don't you?"

"Sure I do. But I try and stay on a regular sleep schedule as part of maintaining my health," Ichigo explained. "And besides... I wouldn't want to miss a whole day with my favorite girl."

Rukia blushed. "Speaking of which... where the hell is my morning kiss, dear husband?"

Ichigo made an indignant face. "Is that how you're going to ask for it every morning? Is that what I'm in for?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Rukia sat in a keeling position as she held the collar of Ichigo's white tank top, planting her lips on his, savoring the warm sensation.

"Blunt as ever," Ichigo commented as he kissed her back. "Sometimes you're like a... like a humming bird in a bouquet of flowers, and other days you're a hammer knocking people down."

"Oh god, stop. Similes are _not_ your thing." Rukia swung her legs over the bed and walked over to the bedroom door, wearing only her white nightie and her lacy pink panties. "I'm taking the bathroom first. Don't worry, I'll try and be quick..."

Breakfast was another treat when Ichigo, twenty minutes later, fired up the stove and toaster and started cracking eggs into a small mixing bowl. He even had white apron on that read "KISS THE COOK" in blue kanji, a little wedding present from Isshin that Ichigo wore out of familial obligation more than anything.

"So, I got a call from the hospital yesterday afternoon," Ichigo said as he mixed the eggs together to make omelettes. He already had bagels warming in the toaster. "I meant to tell you earlier, but the doctors said that my dad is making a turn for the better. He might be out of the hospital in a week, maybe even sooner. They say he's strong as an ox." He grinned.

Rukia smiled as she sat at the kitchen island, fiddling with the radio's tune dial to find a decent station. "Hey, you're forgetting that he's _my_ dad now, too. And yeah... I'm really glad." She looked up, her face falling. "These last few weeks have been nuts. I'll be glad to have some peace and quiet, just you and me. And with Isshin getting better, the Kurosaki family will be just the way it should."

\- Meaning, the idyllic married life everyone expects from me. Remember, keep up appearances... though, what if appearances and the reality have almost completely overlapped by now? Am I too presumptuous to think that? -

"Yeah, no kidding." Ichigo poured the egg mix into the frying pan and got started chopping up onions and green peppers. "We might pay him a visit later this week. But in the meantime..." He looked over his shoulder at his wife. "I've always meant to ask, and let me know if I'm being nosy here... but didn't you tell me, back when we were negotiating the marriage contract, that you wanted to go to an art school in Tokyo next year? Back where you used to live?"

Rukia tensed, then relaxed a second later. No, it wasn't too nosy... but the question did take her by surprise. It almost felt oddly mundane, after the whirlwind of activity over the last few weeks. Rukia switched the radio off and rested her elbows on the kitchen island's surface. "I didn't think you'd ask. Well, there's one school I had my eye on..."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah?"

"It's the Yamaki School of Fine Arts," Rukia told him. "I've actually walked past it plenty of times when I lived in Tokyo. Kind of like window-shopping. But I didn't have the cash to attend, and until a few days ago, I sure as hell couldn't afford it now." How fast these things can change.

Ichigo flipped over the solidifying omelettes and started setting the breakfast table, his eyes fixed on his work. "Are you excited to go?"

Rukia shrugged. "I... I dunno. I mean, it's not going to be until next year at the soonest, and it'll be after... you know..." She suddenly felt cold, and the next few words felt stuck in her throat. She looked down and found herself holding her breath, as though bracing herself for something.

"Oh. Right." Ichigo's face was unreadable as he finished setting the table and took care of the omelettes. "So, uh... should I avoid this topic...?"  
"N-no, no. I love art. It's what I want to do," Rukia said firmly, looking up again, watching her husband's back. "All I've done recently is some sketching here and there, or daydreaming about getting a good camera and taking black-and-white photos of pigeons, squirrels, old people in parks, you know... small-time museum fodder like that."

She couldn't explain why her heart was racing as she said all this. There was nothing pulse-pounding about a black-and-white photo of feeding pigeons in the park, was there?

"Mmmmmm." Ichigo opened the fridge and got a carton of orange juice and a jar of mild salsa. "Breakfast is ready."

Was Ichigo even listening? Rukia sat at the table and thanked him as he served a thick, fluffy omelette and warm bagels and juice, and she barely dug into her omelette when Ichigo spoke up again.

"Sorry. I wasn't tuning you out just now," he told her, spooning salsa onto his omelette. "I was just thinking... I'd love to see more, Rukia. Your art, I mean. My dad sometimes teases me for not really having a traditional hobby. So it's kind of a window into a new world to watch you, instead." he smiled as he took a bite.

Rukia chuckled. "A whole new world? Bit dramatic, aren't you?"

"To be fair, I was practically groomed for the family business," Ichigo said. He took a sip of juice from his tall, crystal glass. "For years and years. Some people flatter me to say it's all talent, but really, I've hit the books, and hit them hard, ever since junior high school. Studying, reading, homework... well into grad school. I had to work to get where I am now, and that didn't leave much room for the finer things."

Rukia silently watched her husband eat, her mind whirring.

\- Is that a tone of regret in his voice? Or do I just want to think that his life wasn't as enviably perfect as it seems? -

Rukia pushed those thoughts from her mind and cleared her throat. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Oh, yeah?"

"I think you're on to something, Ichigo." Rukia spread some cream cheese onto her bagel. "If what you said is right, you're in some serious need for a lesson in the good life."

"That good, huh?"

Rukia pointed her butter knife at Ichigo and smiled. "What's life without a little color and expression? You don't have to be Picasso or Van Gogh to put the sparkle in your life."

"Personally, I'm more of a Monet fan."

Rukia stared. "You're kidding."

Ichigo shrugged. "Well, by that, I mean there were a few copies of Monet pieces at the library of my grad school, and they always helped calm me down and let me concentrate whenever I felt overwhelmed." The corners of his lips twitched. "Maybe it's not a coincidence those paintings were there, huh?"

"That settles it." Rukia motioned with her butter knife. "Today, Ichigo Kurosaki, I have you all to myself. And now, I'm going to provide something for _you_ : a piece of what it's like to stop and appreciate the finer things in life that make it all worthwhile."

Ichigo sat back in his seat. "Is it a date, dearest wife?"

"Hmmmmm... let's call it a fun outing for today. That's probably the better way to phrase it." Rukia bit into her bagel and realizes that _this_ was what cream cheese was supposed to taste like. "Why don't you call Ikakku, and I'll take you to this gallery for local artists. Don't worry, I make for a good museum guide."

"You're full of surprises today, Rukia." Ichigo chuckled and finished his omelette, setting down his fork. "At this rate, I'll have to repay the favor."

\- Believe me, Ichigo, the debt goes much further in your favor than mine. -

.

.

The minute Ikakku dropped off Rukia and Ichigo in Karakura's trendy downtown area, Rukia took her husband's hand and led him down the sidewalk and toward the entrance of what was called "The Modern Japan Art Museum." Ichigo normally didn't do crowds, and this was no exception.

"We could have had Ikakku drop us off at the front entrance," Ichigo pointed out. For today, he wore a button-up blue shirt with tan trousers and expensive sneakers, plus a decent metal-strapped watch on his left wrist.

Rukia smiled and squeezed Ichigo's hand in hers. "Yeah, I know. But you hardly ever get out, Ichigo, and it's about time you immerse yourself in the real, everyday world. Just an ordinary outing on an ordinary day."

"You sure know how to downplay a date."

Rukia gave him an oh-come-on look as they approached the museum. "Remember how I said this wasn't a real date? What we had last night... that was something real, Ichigo, something that doesn't just happen on any Tuesday afternoon. No, a healthy relationship is, among other things, based on sharing the little things together. I know, I know... you're so used to power lunches and tailored suits and the adoring attention of the masses. Welcome to the fact that mundane life for us lower-class folk has all the rustic charm you could want."

Ichigo chuckled. "Okay, fine, you made your point, Rukia. You sure can get riled up on these things. I get it, you're showing me a whole new world and all. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you."

"Good, because I've got you all day to myself," Rukia said, lifting her chin. "I think you'll really come to appreciate this. Art can really speak to you, you know... whether you're feeling pensive, or downcast, or open to new ideas..."

"Did art help you cope during your, uh..." Ichigo winced even as he spoke. He flushed. "Sorry, I shouldn't finish that sentence."

Rukia shook her head. "No, it's okay. And you're right... I've had some rough times up until I met you, and art can take you somewhere else, and make you feel some _thing_ else. Ever wonder why it's so darn popular? It's not just for the pretty pictures."

"I... well, I don't mean to sound too pampered when I say that I never really thought of art like that, or needed to. For me, art was something for dentist waiting lobbies and coffee shops."

"Then you're in for a treat, buster," Rukia said, her smile firmly back in place. "Today, you'll see exactly what - okay, just wait a moment. Wait right here."

"Huh?"

Rukia's face settled into a stern mask as she let go of Ichigo's hand and stalked her way down the sidewalk. And here she was going to have a simple outing with her contract husband and show him something nice... and now the drama was seeping back into things. Did she have to have this dance every single day?

"Excuse me. Sorry. Coming through." Rukia made her way through the sidewalk's busy crowds until she grabbed a certain dark-haired girl by the collar of her white blouse and shoved her face into the other girl's.

"Let go of me. Are you trying to cause a scene?" Apacci snapped, her reddish eyes burning with indignation. "You're a brute ape like usual, little Rukia _Kurosaki_."

\- Yeah, you'd like to think my last name's a way to mock me, wouldn't you? -

Rukia returned Apacci's glare full force. "I think the question here is, are _you_ trying to make trouble? 'Cause it's hard to believe you're just waltzing down Karakura Town's artsy downtown near me the day after I butted heads with your boss."

"Who, lady Halibel?" Apacci scoffed. "You're beneath her. What, do you think she sent me?"

"Didn't she? After the barbs I gave her, she'd sent a SWAT team after me if she had the right connections."

Apacci snorted. "C'mon, you've got the wrong idea. She's a refined and prominent woman who wouldn't stoop to your level."

Rukia gripped Apacci's blouse a little tighter. "Fine, so she isn't behind this. You came here alone?"

"No one messes with lady Halibel like that," Apacci snarled. "Do you hear me? No one! The Lady Royals Society stands for something, you mouthy piece of arm candy. The other girls let you get away with it, but I won't."

"Stand for something?" Rukia hissed back. She noticed a few people giving her odd looks, but she didn't let go. "Stand for preening and taking checks for making vague promises to benefit society? You lot are just posers full of hot air! In fact, it's probably for the best that I poked a few holes into your boss. Heck, if Tier Halibel was _really_ listening to me, she'll make some changes to the Society and it'll finally be worth respecting. Thank me anytime."

Apacci bared her teeth and gripped Rukia's wrist. "You'd better let the hell go of me. You think you scare me?"

"You think you scare _me_ , stalking me around downtown? Trying to find dirt, or spread some rumors to the paparazzi?"

"I was making it up as I went," Apacci said with a mocking shrug. "Move on, Rukia. You're not getting anything else out of me, least of all an apology or a promise to end this feud."

"Fine, then I'll give _you_ something: a message for your boss." Rukia exhaled through her nose, trying to cool off a bit. This girl wasn't worth it... "Whether Tier Halibel sanctioned this stalking session or not, having associates like you and Mila Rose in the Society proves her bad judgment, and she'd better clean house or she'll never get out of her self-serving rut. Just a little friendly advice. I almost pity her."

"Pity her? Big words, coming from you."

Rukia finally let Apacci go, and Apacci released her wrist. "Take it for what it's worth," Rukia told her, pretending to dust off her sun dress. "It's better than nothing. See you around... or not." She whirled around and made her way back to Ichigo. She didn't turn around, but was pretty sure that Apacci was slinking off... after giving Rukia one crude gesture or another behind her back.

Ichigo looked baffled, his hands in his pockets. "That took a while. I'm guessing you had some business with her."

"Let's just say that she has some business with me. Or, with luck, had." Rukia took Ichigo's hand again and set off. "Anyway... what were we talking about?"

"Exploring modern art. Remember?" Ichigo said.

Rukia grinned. "I know. I just wanted to see if you were really listening."

"It's pretty tough _not_ to hear you."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Mr. high-rolling businessman."

.

.

Spending an afternoon at the art museum, and then getting ice cream afterwards, was the most relaxing and wonderfully mundane days Rukia had had in a while. In fact, back home, she couldn't shake her good mood even if she tried. Just as Ichigo sat on the wide leather couch in his condo to watch the news, Rukia padded into the living room barefoot, her sketchbook in her hands. "Hey, Ichigo."

"Uh-huh?" Ichigo had just lifted the remote and now held still, listening.

Rukia pulled up a chair and sat. "You know... I wouldn't mind drawing you. O-or just sketching. Just once?" She felt her face warm.

Ichigo set down the remote, an appraising look on his face. "Oh, I get it... this mug is museum-worthy. Of course."

"Just strike a casual but interesting pose," Rukia demanded, fidgeting a bit in her seat. She flipped open the sketchbook to the first blank page and lifted her pencil. "Okay, hold nice and still..."

It didn't take her too long to get the preliminary sketch done, and Rukia took a second to go over her creation.

\- Damn, he really could end up in a museum... -

"How is it? Can I see?" Without waiting for an answer, Ichigo got up and stood behind Rukia, looking over her shoulder at the sketch.

"So... how is it?" Rukia asked, her heart beating hard.

It took Ichigo no time at all to give his appraisal. "My nose isn't that big."

Rukia made an indignant noise and gently slapped the sketchbook onto her lap. "Excuse me?"

"Well, it's the truth..."

"A little 'hey, nice drawing!' would go a long way, Ichigo."

"But the nose..."

This time, Rukia heard the smile in Ichigo's voice, and she reached up and held his shirt collar, bringing his face closer to hers. "Maybe I need to see your glorious nose up close and get the full measure of your face."

Ichigo smiled. "Close enough?"

Rukia's nostrils were filled with his cologne and personal scent, and her heart beat harder, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. "Just a little closer."

"How's this?" Ichigo brought his face closer, tilting his head as he went.

Rukia found herself tilting her head to the right, her lips parting. "Almost there..."

She felt Ichigo's warm lips touch hers -

Ichigo's cell phone's ring tone seemed deafening when it went off in his pocket.

"Oh. I should take this," Ichigo said, standing up straight and checking his phone. "Just a minute..."

Rukia tweaked a few details on Ichigo's sketch as her husband walked into the kitchen, putting the phone to his ear. Rukia tried not to listen in, but there weren't any other sounds to cover it up.

"... Yeah, I know that. There's nothing to worry about," Ichigo was saying in tense tones, wandering around the kitchen. "... we've gone over this, Kaien. Just keep doing what you're doing, and nothing will get out... no, Mr. Kitorashi is a good guy. He'll manage it... stop it, Kaien. I've heard it before, and you know that's not true... yeah. Okay. The paperwork will go through just fine. No one's gonna look twice. Have a good evening."

Rukia's eyes were drawn to the slight but distinct tremble in Ichigo's hands as he snapped his phone closed and pocketed it. Ichigo came back into the living room, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"What do you say we catch up on a little news before dinner?" he said. "I'm thinking fish fillet with stir-fried vegetables and noodles."

Rukia nodded distractedly. "Yeah. That sounds fine." She didn't say a word as Ichigo lounged on the couch and switched it to channel 6's news program. She felt like she should say _something_... but the words didn't come, and she didn't know if they should be said at all. Instead, she watched her husband, who was fixated on the news, looking for some other sign... she only got the usual slight frown and aloofness.

Should that be taken as a good sign or bad? She hadn't known the man long enough to really know.


	3. Chapter 2

**Marriage for a Million: Love is Eternal**

original story by missyromanticme15

this story by Ulquiorra9000

Chapter Two: Gambling It All for What You Believe In

"Another lunch date? I'm touched. I simply have the best daughters, don't I?"

Isshin Kurosaki sat up in his hospital bed at noon the next day, smoothing his patterned white gown and smiling. "Aren't I a lucky dog."

Karin made a face as she started unpacking the wicker basket of lunch that she and Yuzu had prepared. "Dad, come on. You're making it sound like something completely different than it is."

"Like what?" Yuzu asked as she accepted a club sandwich from the basket, taking a seat near the window.

"Like... oh, forget it." Karin shook her head. "You're in a much better mood, Dad. What's up?"

Isshin gestured with a hand. "In case the doctors didn't update you, I'm slated to be released this Friday."

"Oh!" Nelliel blurted. She smiled. "Sorry. But I'm just glad to hear that. I can't wait to see you on your feet again, Dad. I mean, Grimmjow and I were saying how you're a fighter, and you won't stay down for long..."

Isshin's smile stayed right in place. "You and young mister Jaegerjaques were talking about me, huh?"

"Uh... y-yeah," Nelliel said, feeling her face warm up. Did someone just turn up the heating in this room? She should buzz in a nurse.

Isshin glanced at Karin and Yuzu. "Did you hear that? That Grimmjow is a good boy, ain't he?"

Karin scowled again as she opened her thermos of hot tea. "Dad, quit it. You're teasing her."

"All in good humor," Isshin said casually, sitting back again. He looked up at the ceiling, quiet for a moment as his heart rate monitor beeped in the sunlit room. Nelliel could hear people walking and talking in the halls outside, and the sound of doctors being paged over the intercom.

Isshin finally looked back at his daughters again. "I just don't want you girls to think that this changes anything. Kurosaki Industries is going great, and I feel fine. We can put all this behind us."

Karin chuckled. "You're telling _us_?"

"Yes, well, I'm the captain of the ship, aren't I?" Isshin said. "I look after my own." He nodded to Nelliel. "And I have to say, Nel, I haven't seen you this relaxed and happy in the last week."

Nel blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying, as a fond father, that I can tell when my daughters feel more... secure, and supported," Isshin said. "That Grimmjow is taking care of you, isn't he? I'm glad."

"It's not like...! Well, okay, yeah," Nelliel confessed, her face going warm again. She held her thermos of tea in her hands, staring down into the hot liquid. "He cares about you, Dad, and the whole family. Things are... still a little weird between him and me, but we can get along well enough for your sake, at least."

Yuzu sipped her tea. "I think you're putting it mildly, Nel-chan," she said loftily. "I think some bridges may have been mended, unless I'm terribly wrong."

Karin glanced back and forth between her sisters, apparently unsure what to make of this or whether to even believe it.

"You know, during Ichigo's engagement, emotions ran a little high, even for Grimmjow, by what I heard," Isshin added. "And it's not any ordinary man who can keep up with Ichigo and keep him sane. Sounds like Grimmjow was up to the job, though. I've always thought highly of that boy. You've got a good friend in him, Nel."

"Y-yeah, I do," Nelliel said, hardly realizing what she was saying. Her heart pumped hard in her chest and she absently scuffed her feet on the tiled floor. Was Isshin right? Or was that _just_ a fond father talking? There was more to the story of Nelliel and Grimmjow than that...

Thankfully, the lunch "date" turned to more neutral topics, and by 1:20 PM, the three daughters headed out, promising that the next time they saw Isshin, he'd be on his own two feet in a crisp business suit, healthy as an horse. And the girls never made their promises lightly.

On the bus back home, when Karin and Yuzu weren't looking, Nelliel got her smartphone out from her small purse and held it in her hands, as though mentally asking it for guidance and advice on what half of her wanted to do next. The slender brick of plastic and metal sat obediently in her hands, its screen inviting her...

Holding her breath, as though plunging into raging waters, Nelliel brought up her contacts list, selected one, and typed in a text message: _How would you like to get a little dinner and find something fun to do tomorrow evening? Just you and me._ She hit send, then sat back and let out her held breath.

.

.

Orihime Inoue's bright gray eyes widened as she heard the news that afternoon at Ichigo's condo. She set down her tea mug at the kitchen table with a little gasp. "You actually said all that? Rukia-san, I..."

Rukia set her tea down, too. She gave the other girl a small smile. "Hey, if you were in my place, I'm sure you'd say the exact same thing to those broads." Then she saw the mortified look on Inoue's face and relented. "Well... you're such a nice lady, I doubt you would. And that's totally fine. But honestly..." She hunched forward, eyes fixed on Inoue's, tapping a finger on the table's polished surface. "I don't think either of us realized just what the hell we were getting into with the Lady Royals Society. It's not the sunshine and daisies I was led to believe they were."

"Oh, no..." Inoue hung her head, her shoulders slumped. "I feel awful. I made a big mistake, didn't I, trying to get you to join?"

"I _could_ have been more tactful and saved the situation, if I wanted to," Rukia admitted. She reached over and clapped her hand on Inoue's shoulder. "But never mind that. Look, I don't blame you. Girls like them... they try and look good on the outside, all proper and classy, then show you their real side when it's too late. It's the old bait-and-switch."

Inoue made a subdued chuckle. "I thought only car salesmen did that."

"Believe me, honey, it's all too common." Rukia sat back, tossed her hair, then took a sip of hot tea. "And get this... one of those broads, Apacci, she followed me downtown yesterday when Ichigo and I went out. She tried this tough-girl routine on me, and talked up the head honcho, Tier Halibel, but I didn't buy it. I told her to shove it, and now, I think I've got this little feud on my hands."

Inoue looked up. "This isn't going to look good when the press gets wind of it. Like you said, the Society looks good on the outside, and everyone's sympathetic to them. And if they hear that you're feuding with them, it could get messy. I mean, everyone likes you too, but..."

"Yeah." Rukia made an aggravated noise and rested her head in her hand, elbow on the table as she stared at the expensive coffee maker on the kitchen counter. "I always find a way to get myself into deeper shit, don't I? Oh. Sorry." She winced when Inoue gasped at her salty language. Rukia gestured. "What I mean to say is, when I'm alone with Ichigo, it's easy to get lost in the best aspects of my marriage. But that makes me too complacent for when I have to navigate the minefield of public image and relations with other people and groups. I think I stepped on a landmine recently. Boom." She swept her arms up and out to imitate an explosion.

"Don't worry, Rukia-san, I'll do whatever I can to help," Inoue said, sitting up and squaring her shoulders. "I mean it! I'm here for you and Mr. Kurosaki. I helped you get married, and now I'll help you maintain it."

"And I thought paying bills as a waitress was tough," Rukia muttered, glancing away. She had hated the life of a struggling blue-collar worker... but damn, at least it was private. She didn't have camera-wielding paps following her around, analyzing her every move, putting up unflattering headlines along the lines of _"Why did she say that? Is she about to have a meltdown?"_

"If you need me to say something in your favor, I'll think of something," Inoue promised. "Messing with the Lady Royals Society is bound to get some dirt on you, but I'm on your side. I'll use the press in your defense."

"Use the press..." Rukia had only scathing and R-rated thoughts about the damned press and where they can shove their inquisitive noses...

"Or," Inoue pressed on, "and I realize your pride might not allow this... you could go public and say how your feud with the Society was just a big misunderstanding, and you'll give them another chance."

Rukia sat up. "Give them another chance? I'll look like such a loser!"

"That, or a gracious woman who plays well with others," Inoue added with a smile, holding up a finger at shoulder level. "I think that if you play your cards right, Rukia-san, you could really minimize the damage. You might even make the Lady Royals Society look bad for attacking such a patient and kind person like you."

Rukia stared at the other girl. "You're full of surprises. You're not just my wedding assistant anymore, are you? Where is all this coming from?"

Orihime smiled and toyed with her auburn hair. "I work with the Kurosaki family. I've been taught a few things. Useful, isn't it?"

"Well..." Rukia breathed hard through her nose, weighing the options Inoue had given her.

\- Either I look like a wimp in front of the press, or I keep up this feud and teach the Society a lesson. But a bad public image could catch up to me in ways I might not expect... dammit, I'm still new to all this... -

Rukia tried to keep a slight tremble out of her hands as she picked up her tea and took a long sip. "Okay, Inoue-san... find me a nice, public place, please. I have some words to share."

"All right! I'll bring up Ikakku-san in a jiffy," Inoue said, getting out her cell phone and dialling a number. "It's me, Ikakku-san. Mrs. Kurosaki needs a pick-up here at Mr. Kurosaki's house..."

.

.

Normally, Rukia was sure that she'd have a nightmare or two about standing there, surrounded by men and women with cameras and microphones interrogating her about her own life, but today, it was a thrill. She stood at the front steps of a modern art museum, and she wore a navy blue pantsuit and a thin gold necklace for the occassion. Inoue stood behind her and to the left, hands politely clasped at her navel as cameras flashed.

"... so, the Lady Royals Society and I certainly have some bridges to mend," Rukia said partway through. "And to make this right, they and I have decided upon a compromise."

Which was a lie. A total, delicious lie.

Rukia swallowed and mentally prepared herself. She took a deep breath. "This was meant to be a secret until announced later, but I can't wait any longer. I'm just too excited." She smiled coyly, and the paps bought it.

"Announce what?" one man asked eagerly.

Rukia broadened her smile. "On behalf of Kurosaki Industries, which maintains a strong relationship with the Lady Royals Society, the Society has agreed to sponsor the 14th annual local artists fair. The chairwoman, Tier Halibel, is aware of the Society's recent slump of activity, and the question has been swirling around for some time: _When will the Lady Royals Society wow us with their next big move?_ Well, I'm here to tell you that the moment has arrived!"

Rukia could only imagine Inoue's jaw dropping to the sidewalk as the paparazzis closed in, babbling questions. Rukia could hardly even pick them apart.

"All I can say is, I've always dreamed of going to art school," Rukia said, telling the truth for a change today. "I want to thank Tier Halibel for being so thoughtful like this. I'm sure that Kurosaki Industries and the Society will only grow closer after this."

Although there were more questions, Rukia couldn't keep the satisfied smile off her face as her heart raced in her chest. She avoided eye contact with Inoue for now, just to be safe.

\- This is a gamble... but I'll be damned if I'm anyone's puppet! And I bet Ichigo's influence will help, too. Come on, Ichigo, back me up here. -

It was another ten minutes until Rukia broke free of the crowd and left with Inoue, who escorted her back to Ikakku's idling car. Once both girls were inside and the door shut, Inoue clutched her face. "Rukia-san! This... that wasn't... we didn't agree to this!"

Rukia sat back in her seat as Ikakku hit the gas and the car rumbled forward. "Don't worry, I already thought this out."

"Thought _what_ out? How to turn everything into a big mess?" Inoue held a hand to her heart. "I can't even imagine what Mr. Kurosaki will say about this. Or his father!"

Rukia patted Inoue's shoulder. "Oh, I wouldn't worry. Ichigo is on my side, and he's a smart guy. He'll do his part and make this official. No one will be able to back out."

\- And if he doesn't do this, there's always running away to Singapore or something... -

Inoue wiped her brow with a shaking hand. "Everyone was right. You _are_ a storm on legs, blasting into our lives."

"You don't know the half of it, honey."

.

.

Tier Halibel groaned and stirred in her queen-size bed to the sound of her smartphone vibrating on her bedside table. She groggily sat up and checked the screen. It was an incoming call from Mila Rose.

 _"Miss Halibel!"_ Mila Rose cried once Halibel picked up. _"Did you hear the news? That freak Rukia had the nerve to... well, log onto the_ Sun's _website! You won't believe it."_

Suddenly feeling wide awake, Halibel got to her feet and hurried into her study, where she powered up her PC and visited the website for the _Karakura Daily Sun_ 's online edition. She scanned the headline, saw the picture of Rukia Kurosaki in a navy blue pantsuit, and read the article in seconds.

 _"What the hell is she doing?!"_ Mila Rose howled on the phone. _"Chairwoman, we've gotta do something!"_

Halibel, meanwhile, sat there in her lavender-colored chemise, eyes narrowed in thought as she listened to birds chirping in the maple tree outside her house.

Mila Rose's voice piped up again. _"Chairwoman? Did you see the article? What do we do now?"_

Halibel took a few more seconds to finish her train of thought. She relaxed and closed the web browser. "It's all right, Mila Rose. Tell the other women that I will handle it myself."

 _"You're gonna make that little troublemaker pay, aren't you?"_ Mila Rose asked eagerly.

"Please settle down," Halibel told her calmly. "Just do as I say. I know exactly what I will do about this. After all, we _are_ the Lady Royals Society."

 _"Haha. Yeah! I can't wait,"_ Mila Rose said hungrily. _"Have a good morning."_ She hung up.

Halibel set her phone on the study's desk and shook her head in amusement. Mila Rose sounded pretty bloodthirsty on the phone, but she didn't seem to understand just what Tier Halibel, chairwoman of the Society, really knew had to be done.


	4. Chapter 3

**Marriage for a Million: Love is Eternal**

original story by missyromanticme15

this story by Ulquiorra9000

Chapter Three: When Your World is Turned Upside-Down

{One week later}

Rukia never thought she'd feel so grateful to Riruka Dokugamine, but dammit, she couldn't help but smile widely and put her hands together to clap with everyone else when Riruka spread her arms wide and announced the art fair's opening at the downtown convention center. Cameras flashed and the crowd chatted away as the convention got started. For the event, Riruka wore an expensive black suit with a knee-length skirt and matching black heels, her pink hair in its usual two ponytails. Ordinarily, Rukia would think of of some witty barb or two about the girl, but not today.

Riruka turned away from the scattering crowd and gave Ichigo and Rukia a short bow. "How was that?" she asked a little too smugly. "I put on a good show, don't I?"

Ichigo nodded as he clapped softly. "Nicely done, Riruka. Tier Halibel-san was smart to send you to handle this." He meant that to say _sending anyone else would result in a Rukia-vs-Lady Royals Society catfight_ , and that wasn't lost on either young woman.

Riruka smiled again and toyed with one of her ponytails. "I think Rukia was really on to something here. The Lady Royals Society has gotten nothing but good press ever since Rukia's little _stunt_ last week. I mean, it's mostly been pats on the back so far, but I'll take it. And more importantly, chairwoman Halibel-sama is pleased, too."

"Yeah, Rukia loves to make a scene." Ichigo took his wife's hand in his and squeezed fondly. "Honey, I have to say, your passion is inspiring to me. To all of us."

Rukia nodded and blushed. "Thank you, Ichigo. My love of art and expression makes me who I am. I just wanted to share that with others." She was keenly aware of the paparazzi circling like vultures, drinking in every word, nod, and smile.

\- That's right, you jackals. You're not getting any dirt or clever angle on me. I'm showing you exactly who you expect to see. Have a nice day! -

"Yes, chairwoman Halibel-sama outdid herself, setting this up at the last moment," Riruka added, giving Rukia a knowing look. "It's really nice to see her take charge and accomplish something like this. I admit, it's true that the Society has been on a slump lately. This is just what we needed."

Rukia tried to look bashful. "Aw, I just wanted to make everyone happy, that's all."

Ichigo glanced back and forth between his contract wife and ex-flame, confusion clear in his eyes as the girls went back and forth. Then his eyes widened and he put his hands into his pockets. "Heh... the Lady Royals Society doesn't feel like it's getting shown up by my wife, does it?" he asked with what sounded like a forced casual tone. "What do you think, Riruka?"

Riruka smiled. "Don't be silly. We were taken by surprise, but we have a long history of good deeds. This could be considered a successful audition on Rukia's part. Halibel _had no choice_ but to acknowledge what your wife can do, Ichigo."

By now, Rukia could definitely tell that Ichigo was looped in to what the girls were _really_ saying while the paparazzi was listening.

\- Like I thought, Tier Halibel had no choice but to play along or look bad. And the Society really did need this kind of event to maintain their image. They like to play puppetmaster... now the tables have turned. -

And to top it off, Tier Halibel and her minions seemed a little afraid of Rukia by now, even Riruka... though miss Dokugamine was the exception when she admired and respected Rukia, too. At least Rukia had half a friend in her. Right?

"Let's take a look around, shall we?" Ichigo invited the two young women, and he politely wrapped his left arm around Rukia's waist as they explored the exhibits and the excited artists and patrons.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "I have more good news. Isshin is still doing well outside the hospital, and he's settling in back at his apartment here in Karakura Town. My sisters and I visited him, and he was practically ready to start doing chin-ups to show off!" He threw his head back and laughed politely, and Rukia and Riruka imitated him.

"I always admired your father," Riruka added brightly. "He's such a kind fellow. Send him my best regards."

"Thanks," Ichigo said.

Rukia gave Riruka a covert glance. Was she on an emotional high here at the art fair, or was this a sort of apology for the Society's recent behavior? Or something genuine? Rukia still remembered Riruka's dogged determination to see Ichigo at his apartment recently, and how she had intended to stay the night... was she sliding back into "trying to win Ichigo back" territory?

\- I don't want to suspect her. But things are still delicate. I just might have to. -

Just when she thought this was a perfect day.

"And on top of that," Ichigo added as he admired a set of hand-made expensive china with pop-art patterns, "Nelliel seems really happy recently, too." He suddenly looked alert. "I don't think it's a coincidence that she and Grimmjow have been, well, _hanging out_ together recently."

"They're dating?" Riruka blurted out.

Ichigo pursed his lips. "No one has said that. But Yuzu thinks they're drifting in that direction."

Rukia cleared her throat. "Careful, Ichigo. You don't still think Grimmjow's the big bad wolf, do you?"

\- Let's see what kind of big brother he's going to be. -

"You know that I'd never let anyone upset Nelliel," Ichigo said a little defensively.

Rukia grunted. "You're not still once bitten, twice shy about Grimmjow's behavior during our engagement, are you?"

"Meaning what?"

"You know what," Rukia said. She felt her patience, although thick, starting to peel back on its topmost layer. "I don't mean to dredge up anything awkward or difficult... but at our engagement party, you and Grimmjow were this close -" she held two fingertips close together. "- to coming to blows. And there was this whole scuffle about who was going to buy me fast food. Cheeseburgers and fries, I think."

Ichigo chewed his lower lip. "You... you don't think I'm about to slug Grimmjow for hanging out with Nelliel, do you?"

"No," Rukia said, hands on her hips, "and while I'm in no position to control you as a big brother to three sisters... I think you should give him a chance."

Ichigo took a few seconds to digest that, his eyes inscrutable. "A chance, huh?"

"Ichigo." Rukia reached out and held Ichigo's hand tight in both of hers. "Grimmjow never meant to _steal_ me. He just wanted to keep me smiling during a challenging time. And he's doing the same for your sister. I trust him, at least enough around my sister-in-law, for whatever it's worth."

 _Trust him..._ Ichigo mouthed the words, his eyes on a nearby painting, his mind on anything but amateur impressionism. Then, he glanced at Riruka as though to get a second opinion, but the pink-haired girl shrugged and stayed quiet. Ichigo smiled wryly. "Maybe I should feel bad. Am I being paranoid and not trusting Nel's judgment enough?"

"Not if you have Nel's best interests at heart," Rukia told him.

"I always do. Always," Ichigo said, more serious than Rukia had heard him in weeks.

Rukia patted Ichigo's stomach. "I'm glad."

"I've heard Isshin talk him up, too," Ichigo added thoughtfully. "I'm used to him saying good stuff about just about anyone, but Nel... he wouldn't joke about that, would he?"

"Of course not," Rukia assured him.

Ichigo chewed on his lower lip enough, then lifted his chin. "Okay, you made your point. If Nel is happy with how things are, then so am I. She could do much worse than Grimmjow, I can say that much. And she _is_ happier nowadays than lately."

The rest of the art fair went on without incident, and more than once, Rukia was amused to hear Riruka mention how shocked Apacci and Mila Rose still felt about this art fair and Rukia's announcement. As far as Rukia could tell, though, those girls weren't planning any immediate vengeance. Either Halibel would stop them, or those girls finally realized that Rukia had taught the Society a gentle but firm lesson, and they had learned it fully. And by evening, when it was time to go, Ichigo got off the phone and waited at the curb with Rukia as the sun finally set, waiting for Ikakku to arrive.

"Dad's organizing a casual business lunch to celebrate being back in form," Ichigo said, hands in his pockets again, his orange hair ruffled by a warm breeze. "Have you heard of Mr. Teiko's Restaurant? It's this great place downtown, and we're all invited there for lunch. You, me, Kaien, and some business friends of Dad's."

Rukia kissed her husband's cheek. "I can't wait. It sounds wonderful."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, watching traffic pass, an odd aura about him. "All the family, together..."

.

.

Rukia wasn't entirely sure who she would meet at Isshin's business lunch the next day, so she opted for a light blue chemise under a black blazer, along with a knee-length skirt and black flats (good compromise between lady-like and business-like). She also did her hair up with a red ribbon, plus a modest silver necklace with a false emerald in it. Ichigo had offered to buy her one with a real gem, but so far, imitation was just fine.

"You look really nice, hon," Ichigo said warmly at 11:30, as they were preparing to leave Ichigo's condo as Ikakku idled outside by the curb. He kissed her. "I bet Dad's business friends will love to meet you. I bet he's told them a few things about you already."

Rukia smiled. "Good things, I hope." Then her smile broadened. "Oh, who am I kidding? The man adores me."

Ichigo snorted in amusement. "You've got a point there. Okay, ready to go?"

"I sure am."

Ichigo held Rukia's hand and led her across the front lawn and into the waiting silver Cadillac, and even the sun seemed to be in a good mood today, emerging from behind a white cloud. Today promised to be another warm one; Rukia was glad to spend it indoors.

The drive to Mr. Teiko's was fairly short, and before long, Ikakku parked outside the restaurant and motored off as the Kurosakis stepped inside the already-crowded restaurant, with its welcome air conditioning, ambient chatter, and aroma of good food.

"We're here for the Kurosaki table," Ichigo told the staff, and he soon found the crowded table at the west wall.

"Well, _there_ they are," Isshin called out over the restaurant's noises, raising a wineglass. "Good to see you, son, Rukia. Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, it was a quick drive here," Ichigo said, bowing his head to the assembled businessmen and women. "Good day. Everyone, this is my wife, Rukia Kurosaki."

There was a collective hello, and Rukia swallowed. She could feel the spotlight on her, and especially in front of all these powerful people... she folded her hands in front of her navel and bowed. "P-pleased to meet you all. I was, uh, most grateful when my husband invited me to his father's lunch gathering. It's a pleasure."

\- Okay, white-collar talk really isn't my thing, is it? Be cool, old girl. Be yourself. Breathe. -

"Please, have a seat," Isshin invited, motioning to two empty chairs. "Have you been here before, Rukia? The pasta here is the best in Karakura Town."

Rukia sat, and imitated everyone else by putting a white cloth napkin on her lap and sitting up straight. She remembered her days of munching on snacks and leftovers at her ratty old apartment after shifts at Urahara's diner in her shorts and old t-shirts. No eyes filled with lofty expectations were watching her then, no pressure, no demands to act like a perfect doll of a wife. But there hadn't been much of anything to watch or judge back then, either.

\- Why can't I decide how much I miss my old life or not? -

"So... have things been well, Ichigo?" Kaien asked a bit stiffly, smoothing his red tie. His eyes didn't quite meet his cousin's.

Ichigo paused for a second before he rested a hand on Rukia's shoulder. "You should ask her. Did you catch the news about the art fair yesterday? We had a fantastic time there, and I think I learned a thing or two about modern art movements. It was eye-opening, really."

Kaien half-met Rukia's eyes, then looked back to his father. "I... yes, I saw the announcement in the _Karakura Daily Sun_. Rukia really spilled the beans, huh? Heck, even I didn't know about the Royal Ladies Society's and our company's plans to sponsor it."

Rukia tried not to make a false cough to distract everyone from her giveaway blushing and fidgeting in her seat. Maneuvering her husband and the Society into sponsoring an event of her choice had its thrills... but better not to pry too hard, and risk giving away the truth.

\- Funny how I keep finding myself in that situation, even for the little things I love. -

"We at Kurosaki Industries always had an appreciation for the arts," Isshin added. "But maybe we haven't shown it enough. I'm sure you know what I mean, Otoribashi-san."

A businessman with a jovial face and long, wavy blond hair grinned and nodded. "Certainly, Kurosaki-san." He turned to Rukia. "I'm sorry. My name is Rojuro Otoribashi, manager of sales in the Japan branch of Kurosaki Industries. A pleasure."

Rukia settled on a mere smile as a response.

"I've always had a love for the guitar, and the soulful sound it makes," Otoribashi continued fondly. "Why, I have three of my own at home, and I play at any time of day or night. Just ask my wife." He chuckled, and everyone else did, too.

"You call that Finnish power metal music 'soulful'?" Kaien asked grumpily.

Otoribashi smiled. "You still didn't listen to that Prince of Darkness CD I lent you, Shiba-san? I'm disappointed."

"What's that?" Rukia blurted.

"One of my favorite northern European metal bands," Otoribashi said. "Their lyrics... oh, I cannot get enough of them. But converting my co-workers into fans has been a real uphill battle."

Kaien rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Maybe I'll try it," Rukia offered. That's right, play along, be nice, make a good impression...

"Certainly!" Otoribashi said. "Shiba-san, I'll need that CD back. This young lady has an open mind."

"Fine, fine..." Kaien muttered.

Isshin and Ichigo soon steered the conversations into more business-related topics, and Rukia found herself better able to relax, since she had no input whatsoever on these new topics and wasn't expected to, either. She busied herself with her fancy Italian dish and wine (she'd have to work all day at Urahara's to afford this) and daydreaming about what her next venture into art could be, or what she might tell the paparazzi in case they tried to find any new scandal in the making. And she'd have to watch out for Apacci or Mila Rose scouting out opportunities for revenge, too...

It was almost time for dessert, and Isshin pondered the menu. "I'm wondering if I should take it easy," he said. "Ichigo... maybe we could split a mega-deluxe banana split choco-volcano? Just look at the picture..."

Ichigo chuckled. "I work hard to maintain my waistline. Sorry, Dad."

"Shame," Isshin said. "I could try... oh, look at those fellows. They seem pretty gung-ho, if you ask me."

Rukia twisted around in her seat and saw four men in gray suits striding into the restaurant, all wearing wire-frame sunglasses. They showed their badges to the restaurant staff, glanced at the Kurosaki business table, then stalked right over. Rukia felt her gut tighten and her skin crawled. Just what was going on?

One of the men showed his badge again, his face like stone. "Are you Mr. Kaien Shiba?" He motioned at Kaien.

Kaien's eyes widened and jaw visibly tensed. "Th-that's me, sir. Who...?"

"I am Shichiro Irakami of the National Police Agency, Criminal Affairs Bureau. Kaien Shiba, I am placing you under arrest for corporate fraud." He nodded to one of his associates, who stepped behind Kaien, wrenched the businessman's arms behind him, and cuffed them in cold steel. "You will come with us quietly, or there will be trouble. As will you, Ichigo Kurosaki. Get him, too. He's involved in this," he added to another man, who stepped toward Ichigo.

Rukia bolted to her feet before she realized what she was doing, her heart racing, her breath coming in tight, painful gasps. "S-stop!" she said in a strangled voice. "What are you...?"

"Stand back," the officer told Rukia sharply. "Don't interfere."

"Rukia, it's okay. I'll handle it," Ichigo told her with forced calm as he allowed the NPA officer to cuff him behind his back. His brown eyes glinted with determination. "I'll be in contact with Kyoraku-san and the rest of my legal team. We'll work something out."

"Ichigo..." Rukia stood there in paralyzed shock, her hands over her mouth as three of the NPA agents escorted the cuffed Kaien and Ichigo to the restaurant's front doors, where Rukia saw a black sedan with tinted windows idling at the curb.

Isshin, too, sat there in numb shock, his dessert options forgotten as the lead agent, Mr. Irakami, spoke again. "Isshin Kurosaki, as CEO of Kurosaki Industries, we'll have some questions for you, too. This is a whole big mess to sort out, and we'll need your help." He took out a small tablet computer and typed something into the touch pad. "I am e-mailing you all relevant details to you, Isshin Kurosaki. We expect your full cooperation right away, and that of your international branch managers. Understand?"

Isshin nodded shakily. "Y-yes, I... of course, officer."

Mr. Irakami put away his tablet. "Very good. That will be all." He smoothed his suit jacket, turned on his heel, and walked off to join his fellows at the front door. Other restaurant patrons stared at him in awe and wonder as he went. He ignored them.

Rukia slowly sank back into her seat, her heart still pounding in her chest, her jaw slack, the corners of her eyes stinging. This restaurant, the people in here, the aromas... none of it seemed real. This wasn't happening. It couldn't.

\- Ichigo. -

It felt like hours until Isshin gently helped Rukia up and called for Ikakku to take her back home.


	5. Chapter 4

**Marriage for a Million: Love is Eternal**

original story by missyromanticme15

this story by Ulquiorra9000

Chapter Four: Picking Up the Pieces

All that night, back at Ichigo's condo, Rukia had tossed and turned all night, and not even the expensive, silky sheets and first-rate comforter could soothe her. It seemed like a dozen times she sat up on the edge of the king-size bed as the air conditioning hummed, her face in her hands as she tried to stop the panicked thoughts racing in her mind. She couldn't shake the image of Ichigo being led away in handcuffs, or the tremor of fear she had seen in his normally stoic brown eyes back in the restaurant. The clock ticked away, closer to morning, and she wandered the house more than once until she finally lay down and felt herself drifting off. Somehow.

She was glad when the morning sun came.

Rukia didn't quite have her husband's cooking skills, but she threw together a small breakfast of warm bagels and tea in the expansive kitchen, studying that radio sitting on the kitchen island. Had news of the arrest already reached the airwaves? Part of Rukia wanted to find out. But she couldn't bring herself to touch the dial. Not yet, anyway. So, she brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and changed into a sky-blue sun dress, her feet bare for now. She used to spend so many mornings like this getting ready for the day, alone. Now it felt so wrong.

At 9:32 AM, her cell phone rang, and Rukia jumped at the sound. She swiped on the screen to accept the call from an unknown number. "H-hello?"

"Mrs. Rukia Kurosaki?" came a familiar voice.

"Yes."

"This is agent Irakami of the NPA," the man's voice said. "Your husband provided this number. I have a few updates for you."

Rukia felt a chill go down her spine, and she sank into a cushion on the living room couch. "Okay. Go ahead."

"Our investigation has turned up a lot," agent Irakami said. "Ichigo Kurosaki is complicit in Kaien Shiba's fraud. He helped cover it up, moving paperwork and hiding data. This is as serious offense, but not as serious as what Kaien Shiba has done."

Rukia swallowed in a tight throat. "Wh-what does that mean for my husband?"

"He and his cousin Shiba have separate court dates," the agent explained. "Right now, we're cooperating with Kurosaki's legal team. Shunsui Kyoraku-san is working closely with us to find the best possible settlement. We've also been in contact with Isshin Kurosaki. If he wishes, he could tell you more."

"Okay." Rukia sat there for a moment, trying to imagine what Ichigo was going through. Was he in a cell somewhere with Kaien, languishing behind bars? Or was he busy going through paperwork and brainstorming with his lawyers? How big a trial was it going to be?

\- Twenty-four hours ago, my biggest problem was Apacci and Mila Rose. What I wouldn't give to have that back. Ichigo, what's happening to you? -

"Mrs. Kurosaki?" the agent prompted.

Rukia jolted and held her phone tighter. "Y-yes, agent. I'm still here. I just..."

"I know, it must be difficult to process," agent Irakami said, and Rukia almost believed the small note of sympathy in his voice. "But don't worry. We will give your husband and his Kaien their full rights under Japanese law, and we'll make sure that proper justice is served."

"O-of course," Rukia said with a nervous laugh. "I wouldn't want Ichigo thrown into a Russian gulag."

"No, nothing like that," agent Irakami said. "I can't say much more at the moment. But we will keep Isshin Kurosaki updated, and you may ask him for more details if you like."

Rukia sighed through her nose. "All right. Thanks for telling me."

Agent Irakami hung up, and Rukia was left staring at the home screen of her smart phone. All this horror going on... and all she could do was nod and accept the facts as the NPA fed them to her.

\- It's all bullshit. -

Rukia tensed her hand, then threw her phone, hard, at an angle on the carpeted floor. The phone landed with a _thunk_ and bounced back up a few inches, and fell face-down on the deep blue carpeting.

Almost immediately, Rukia knelt by her phone and gently picked it back up, as though apologizing to a dog she had just hit. She sat there for a numb moment, her phone in her hand again, crouching in the silent living room as the trees in the backyard rustled loudly in the wind and the refridgerator gurgled. Her throat felt tight, her jaw trembling.

\- No. I'm not going to sit here and feel sorry for myself all day long! Snap out of it, old girl. There are people who need you. -

She knew just what to do.

.

.

Rukia had barely rang the doorbell to the Kurosaki house when Karin swung open the door, and the girl's tense expression softened into something more welcoming. "Hi. Come in," Karin said in a subdued voice as she stepped back. "Nice to see you again."

"Thank you." Rukia entered the living room and slipped out of her white Converse sneakers, hanging her small purse by its strap on the hat stand. "I just had to see you all."

Isshin, who was seated on the large leather couch, got up and wordlessly embraced his daughter-in-law. He still smelled like the restaurant from yesterday, and Rukia realized that he was wearing the same clothes, too, except the bow tie was gone and the top button of his white shirt was undone. He didn't say anything at first, just held Rukia tight. Then he let her go and held her shoulders gently. "You're crying."

"What? Oh." Rukia touched the corner of her eye. "I didn't even realize." She felt her eyes burning and she blinked it away. She had to be tough. Cool. Like a bulwark when high water came. Not as the Rukia Kurosaki in the tabloids, but the Rukia that Ichigo had married. The one that the Kurosakis needed.

"Don't worry about me," Rukia said, forcing a smile. "How are you holding up, Dad? I mean... I just had to see you."

Isshin nodded and sat back down. He ran his hands along his bearded jaw, sighing. "I'm holding together. Agent Irakami of the NPA promised to keep me updated on my son and nephew. Right now, they're working with Ichigo's legal team."

"He called me too," Rukia blurted, and Karin's eyes widened at the news. Rukia nodded slightly. "I mean, I'm Ichigo's wife. The agent wanted to keep me informed of my husband."

"Right," Karin said. "Y'know, Grimmjow was here earlier today. He just left half an hour ago with Nelliel. He... he was really nice to us." She sat on an armchair, her eyes on her hands folded in her lap.

Grimmjow. Rukia wasn't surprised; Isshin was like a second father to him, and whatever his differences with Ichigo, that blue-haired young man wouldn't miss any change to support the Kurosakis.

\- Ichigo probably doesn't realize what a friend he has in him. -

"Where's Yuzu?" Rukia asked, looking around.

"In her room," Karin put in. "She doesn't want to be disturbed. I haven't heard much from her room since this morning."

"She'll be fine," Isshin said, his voice getting a little stronger. "She just needs time. Now, why don't I make us all some tea?"

Rukia held up a hand. "It's okay, I had some at home -"

Isshin smiled. "Now, I must insist. Kurosakis always know how to treat a guest. Karin? I think we're out of rice cakes. Could you hop on over to that store down the street and get some?"

"Yeah, sure." Karin put on some red sneakers, got her purse, and headed out the door. The door barely closed when Isshin got up and headed for the kitchen, silently busying himself with making tea. In minutes, he had two steaming mugs on the table, with more tea ready for Karin and Yuzu later. For now, however, Isshin sat at one end of the dining room table and motioned for Rukia to sit opposite him.

Rukia took a sip of hot tea. "This is good."

"Thank you." Isshin took a drink too, his eyes not leaving his daughter-in-law. He set the mug down and cleared his throat. "I know."

"Huh?" Rukia blinked innocently, but her gut squirmed. "You what?"

Isshin tapped a fingertip on the table, eyes still on Rukia. "I know about your marriage contract with my son. For one million dollars over the course of a year."

\- It can't be... -

Rukia tried to keep the tremble out of her hands as she took another drink. The tea felt too hot. "I... I see." Could she stall her way out of this? Probably not.

Isshin hunched forward. "It came up in the NPA's investigation, Rukia. All of Ichigo's and Kaien's funds are being looked into. And him giving you $250,000 in one go is not something that the NPA will miss."

Rukia set her mug down harder than she meant and fought a sob. "I-Isshin, I..."

Isshin sat back again, his eyes softening. "I just want to know why."

Why? Where did Rukia even start with that? Mr. Urahara's diner, Ichigo swaggering in as "Mr. Kurosaki" and throwing around his weight as a businessman, Rukia's pride battling her need for finances, appeasing the paparazzi, the forbidden feeling growing under the surface, the overwhelming but exciting possibilities Rukia saw in her contract husband's eyes...

Rukia swallowed. Damn, this was some good tea. Too bad this was putting a bad taste in her mouth. "I... he made me a good offer. It made sense. It worked for both of us."

Isshin merely watched her. Rukia took a breath.

"I was on m-my last legs, Isshin. And your son isn't someone you can easily say no to. And once I got into the contract, I... well, I realized there were more perks than I realized. We both did." She offered a watery smile.

The corners of Isshin's lips twitched before he looked away, running a hand over his face. "I never would have guessed," he said, more to himself. "Ichigo, you sly fox... I give you an ultimatum, and you obey the letter of the law while still getting it your way..."

Rukia sat there, hands folded politely in her lap, waiting.

Isshin turned back to Rukia, a ghost of a smile on his lips now. "I almost want to say that I've created a monster. I taught that boy everything I knew about business. He's got a sharp head on his shoulders, and a strong will. And... a loving heart." He chuckled. "I should have figured. That's my son for you."

"Are you..." Rukia swallowed. "Are you angry, Isshin? I can understand if -"

"Please. I'm Dad," Isshin said, motioning with a hand. "And no, I am not angry with you, Rukia. This _does_ shed some light on things... and I'm more curious than anything to know just what's been going through my son's mind." He sat forward, hands clasped on the table next to his tea mug. His smile was definite by now. "He loves you, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Rukia said automatically. She felt her face mirroring Isshin's smile. "He's not lying to anyone about that, Dad. No legal loopholes or tricks there. I... I mean everything to him. And I'd give anything for _him_. I love him."

Isshin nodded once. "I'm glad. I think that above anything else, that's most comforting to me. If my son was using you, and meant to break your heart or mine... we'd be having a different conversation."

"He's not a bad guy!" Rukia cried, and she couldn't stand the pleading note in her voice. "I'm serious, Dad. What we have... it started as a loophole, like you said. I admit it. But our marriage is going in directions we didn't expect. Somewhere better."

"It's all right. I believe you," Isshin told her gently. "I don't like being tricked or deceived for any reason... but I can tell that you're serious, Rukia, and I'm happy for you and my son all over again. I'm going to have a talk with him about his tricky ways sometime later... but for now, please promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

Isshin's eyes became almost as pleading as Rukia had sounded. "Tell me that, no matter what, your marriage to my son, and the love you both share, _is worth it_. And that you'll be true to that, no matter what happens, and that money isn't everything, to use the old expression. Promise me that you won't throw this all away."

Rukia sat there, staring at Isshin in amazement.

\- He's better than either of us really deserve. -

"I promise, Dad. I do," Rukia said. "And I'm certain that Ichigo will make you that promise, too."

"Wonderful." Isshin clapped his hands togther. "Now, when Karin comes back, we'll have a nice chat about lighter topics, and there's something on the news you might be curious to see."

"Okay."

Isshin wasn't kidding; the three of them had a pleasant chat until lunch, and right at noon, Isshin sat everyone in the living room and changed the channel. "Oh. Dad," Rukia piped up. "Does this mean... you know, since Ichigo and Kaien are... does this mean you'll resume being the CEO of Kurosaki Industries?"

Isshin smiled and pointed at the TV. "Watch this."

Unsure what to expect, Rukia sat forward on the leather couch and saw the update. There, on the screen, she saw a young woman about Ichigo's age speaking at a podium as cameras flashed, the logo of KI on a curtain behind her. She wore a classy business suit, with diamond stud earrings and a decorative ring on one finger. Her dark hair, however, was a bit messy and was casually swept over her shoulders. The scrolling text udner her read "KUKAKU SHIBA ANNOUNCES RISE TO CEO POSITION OF KUROSAKI INDUSTRIES."

Rukia gasped. "What... is that Kaien's...?"

Karin nodded. "Yeah, our cousin Kukaku, Kaien's little sister. They're just a year apart, but if you ask me, she's the smarter one."

"Really now, that's debatable," Isshin said fondly. "Anyway, let's listen."

"Kurosaki Industries has been hit with some hard times. I know," Kukaku was saying in a confident, clear voice. "My brother's fraud will not, I repeat, _not_ sink this ship. We of Kurosaki Industries are working our hardest to fix this, and work out a deal with our investors to get their money back. The Europe branch of KI is struggling more than anyone realized, but I assure you, once I assume the CEO position overseas in Japan, I will do everything in my power to restore our good image and lead this company into a prosperous future."

There was clapping, and Kukaku smiled and waved.

"My niece helped Kaien run the Europe branch of the company, and she's flying over to Japan soon," Isshin explained to Rukia. "I can't wait for you to meet her."

Rukia cocked her head. "Where is she right now?"

"Her headquarters is in Dublin," Karin said. She snorted. "I swear, she invites us over to Ireland to 'grab a pint' every week. And now, she's coming here. Funny how that happens."

"Now, I'm sure we'll have that pint someday," Isshin said cheerily. "This family keeps its promises. And I hear that Ireland is a beautiful country. I've only ever visited Dublin for business; I really want to see the countryside."

Rukia decided right then and there that maybe some fresh countryside air was just what she needed. What everyone needed.

"Unfortunately, I'm in no shape to fly," Isshin commented. He patted his chest. "I've been feeling the strain. I'm having some medical personnel move in here to keep an eye on me. I just didn't want to alarm you with doctors and equipment in my house, Rukia. Just a precaution."

Rukia nodded. "I know. Thanks for telling me."

She sat there, arms tightly folded over her chest as she watched Kukaku Shiba explain more business stuff on TV, her mind drifting. Ichigo... Rukia didn't need to know the nitty-gritty of KI's business and how it was dealing with Kaien's rampant fraud. She just wanted Ichigo to hold her in those arms of his, to hear his voice in her ear... and a chance to her to tell him that she loved him.

There were enough lies hurting the Kurosaki family right now.

.

.

"Grimmjow, I... I had a really nice time today," Nel said bashfully late that night, as both of them walked down the lamplit neighborhood back to Isshin's house. A half moon was rising, and crickets chirped as a gentle breeze rustled the trees.

"Hey, I'd do anything for a friend," Grimmjow said casually, hands in the pockets of his faded jeans. He wore a white logo tee and sneakers today, nothing fancy or anything. Nel thought he looked just fine.

She could also hear the bitter undertones in his voice.

"I bet you told Rukia that a lot during her engagement. Right?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Eh... a few times. I meant it then, and I meant it now." He shrugged, and again, it looked casual, but Nel saw the tension in his shoulders. "After the news of what happened... well, if it were me, I'd definitely want an ordinary night out to take my mind off things."

"Yeah, I know," Nel said. She felt a fond smile tugging at her lips. She coyly clasped her hands behind her back, glancing sideways at her companion as they kept going down the sidewalk. "I feel like I owe you a favor, Grimmjow. Can I repay you sometime soon? I'm a fair girl." She made an awkward smile, her heart starting to beat harder.

\- I could owe him a thousand favors. -

Grimmjow chuckled. "Oh, relax. I had a good time, too. I think that's repayment enough. If you're happy, so am I." He perked up as they arrived at the Kurosaki house. "So... uh, good night. I'll see you -"

"Grimmjow, wait." Nel reached out and held his left hand in both of hers, her heart racing, her face warming in the cool night air.

The blue-haired boy blinked. "What is it?"

"I..." Nel licked her lips, the words caught in her throat. Now, more than ever, she felt that magnetic draw to this young man, her friend... the one who had hurt her, being in bed that that other girl Loly... but also the one who kept Rukia and her foster brother Ichigo together and coached them through their engagement. And the one who would sooner take a bullet than hurt the Kurosaki family.

Grimmjow glanced down at his left hand. "What's wrong, Nel?"

Nel felt the pressure mounting in her mind, and before she knew it, she let go. She squeezed. "Grimmjow, I don't want to be alone tonight," she said in a rush, her heart hammering harder. She felt her skin tingle excitedly. Vaguely, as though from outside her body, she was watching herself and thought this was wrong. Or maybe it was right. Or maybe she didn't care either way right now.

Grimmjow's eyes widened. "I... what?"

"I can't really explain it," Nel babbled on. "I just - I just want you to stay with me. I don't want to see you go."

"Nel..."

"Come on." Nel held Grimmjow's head in both of her hands and kissed him long and sweetly. "Stay with me tonight."

Grimmjow glanced around, as though looking for a cue card for his response. Nel stood there, her whole body tingling, mentally imploring him to say yes, to be with her, to give her some respite from the whirlwind that was her family right now.

"We haven't been alone together in... I dunno how long," Grimmjow said carefully. "Nel, I don't know where we stand right now with each other."

"Well, I do! You're my friend." Nel took a half step closer, still holding Grimmjow's hand. "I trust you."

Again, Grimmjow stared, his eyes wavering in the moonlight. Then, finally, he said what Nel hoped to hear.

"Okay." Grimmjow cleared his throat awkwardly. "If it' what you need, I can stay the night. I'm here for you."

"Good. Come on." Nel grabbed the collar of Grimmjow's shirt and led him inside, her mind made up. The house was quiet and dark. Good; everyone else was asleep. Nel marched Grimmjow right into her bedroom, her mind buzzing with a hundred different thoughts, all of them pointing in this direction. At least, that's how Nel saw it.

She shut the door and locked it, and by the moonlight coming in through her window, gently slammed Grimmjow against her wall, her lips on his again as she undid his belt, then his jeans zipper. Catching on in the heat of the moment, Grimmjow slipped Nel's white blouse over her head, then slid her jean shorts down her legs and tossed them aside. He kissed her as Nel dropped his jeans and slipped off his shirt, not saying a word, just panting with sudden desire.

Nel nearly tripped over the dirty laundry piled near her queen-size bed, but recovered just in time to stay balanced and shove Grimmjow onto the comforter. She climbed up and straddled him, her mouth still on his as Grimmjow reached up and undid her bra. He dropped it onto the floor, and Nel sighed with delight and ran her hands down Grimmjow's chest.

Moonlight slowly crept across Nel's bedroom floor as she stayed up in Grimmjow's company, all thoughts of Ichigo's and Kaien's arrests, the future of Kurosaki Industries, and the family's woes blotted from her mind.

It was nearly 2:00 AM by the time Nel, and Grimmjow in the bed next to her, found sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Marriage for a Million: Love is Eternal**

original story by missyromanticme15

this story by Ulquiorra9000

Chapter Five: Losing Your World, Then Finding a New Day

Nelliel woke the next morning and looked over to the side, where she saw Grimmjow sitting up, shirtless, next to her on her queen-size bed, his face hard to read even in the morning sunlight. Nel could feel her warm sheets, a little damp with sweat, swathed on her nude body, the fabric soft on her skin. She shifted a bit, and memories of last night came back in a torrent.

\- Oh my God. I slept with my best friend. -

Somehow, thinking about it so bluntly almost made it a little funny. Or at least not so incredibly awkward and bizarre and... what had she just done? She had the odd impulse to spring out of bed and run and hide. She soon quashed that feeling; she wasn't the kind of girl to just _run_. But to be here now, and face this...

"Morning," Grimmjow said slowly, as though unsure what to say the morning after sex with the girl he had once hurt.

Nel held her sheets up to her bust and sat up too, one arm holding her sheets in place as she blinked to perk herself up. She ran her tongue along her lips, her confused brain trying to think what she was supposed to say to "morning."

"I..." she croaked.

"I was only up for a few minutes," Grimmjow said. "I didn't want to wake you up 'till you were ready."

"Thanks." Nel sighed and ran her free hand down her face, then felt her mint-green hair. It was still a bit tangled and messed up from last night. "Sex hair", as some called it. Again, it was almost funny.

Nel twisted on the bed to face her friend better, her face going warm. "I-I guess we have to... talk about this, right? About us." She felt her heart going a mile a minute, like she was stepping off a cliff.

Grimmjow opened his mouth, closed it again, and took a breath. "Nel, if you want me to leave -"

"No, stay." Nel impulsively reached out and held a hand on what she guessed was Grimmjow's knee, under her sheets.

"Right." Grimmjow glanced away again, his blue eyes searching. Damn, this wasn't going to be any easier for him, was it?

Nel tried to articulate some elaborate, heartfelt explanation in her mind, then threw it away and squared her shoulders. "I don't hate what we did."

"What?"

Nel winced. Why was she so bad at getting the words out? Then again, given the circumstances...

Grimmjow shook his head. "This was all a mistake, wasn't it?"

"A mistake? You think I'm a mistake?" Nel snapped. She clenched the sheets tight in her hands.

Grimmjow held out his hands. "No, no! I mean -"

"You mean _what_?"

"I mean... damn..." Grimmjow tightened his jaw, his blue eyes wavering as he stared at the movie poster on the far wall. "This is _not_ how I had thought I'd wake up today."

"Yeah, well, me neither," Nel said sternly. Then she sighed and sat back, letting her anger bleed out. Where was it coming from? She had a hundred different answers, but somehow, couldn't articulate any of them. Was it because she had found Grimmjow like this with that hussy Loly Avirrne, or because this wasn't how she had planned to become deflowered? Was she angry because she was terrified to lose Grimmjow as a friend?

Probably that last one.

Nel relaxed her grip on the sheets and held Grimmjow's bare shoulder with her free hand. "I don't want to stop being your friend because of this. I just..." She looked down. "I don't know what this means. For either of us."

"Yeah, me neither," Grimmjow said, clearly relieved. "Well, we have time to figure it out, don't we?" He chuckled weakly.

"We'd have to stay in this bed all day," Nel told him frankly. "I don't even know where to start."

Ichigo and Kaien... they were taken away from her, her beloved big brother, his cousin and business affiliate... and Isshin's numb shock and horror over all this, and the future of the family business being in peril... Nel needed an escape. Something to take her away from it all, something familiar and solid. Her drug of choice was, apparently, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. No denying it now.

\- He should know. -

Nel steeled herself and removed her hand from Grimmjow's shoulder, staring at the foot of her bed. Her mouth felt dry. "Grimmjow, listen. About I acted the way I did last night... this whole mess with Ichigo and Kaien's arrests, and Isshin's troubles... I needed something, or someone I could rely on. It was you. You were always there for my big brother and Rukia, and me, too. I just didn't know what else to do."

There. The truth, as she knew it. That was good enough, right? For both of them?

"I'm kinda the rock to everyone around here, aren't I?" Grimmjow commented. "Look, Nel. I totally understand. I don't think badly of you. At all."

She hadn't really meant it like that. But it felt nice to hear, anyway. "You must think I'm nuts." She meant it only half-seriously, to test the waters some more.

"No!" Grimmjow jolted. "No way, Nel. You're only human. And so am I."

"Believe me, I know."

"Right."

There was another moment of silence between them. Something else occured to Nel, too, something oddly mundane.

"Um..." Nel swallowed. "D-does that count as a first date? Because I don't really think it did. I-it's not like we're together. It was just physical."

"Right." Grimmjow shifted under the covers and rested his head behind his hands. "It was just its own thing. We're still friends. I'll see you around, we'll talk, we'll look after the family, and everything else."

Nel nodded shakily. What Grimmjow said sounded right. But she wondered... was this inexorable attraction to him genuine, the feelings she had had when she was 17, or just the neediness talking? Was it only the Kurosaki tragedy that drew her to him?

\- If we can't figure out even that much, we'll never get anywhere. -

And Grimmjow... try as she might, Nelliel couldn't see if the man was still attached to Rukia like _that_ , or if he had truly moved on. Was he just indulging Nel like this, giving her what she demanded to keep her happy? Or had some part of him been waiting for her to make a move? She opened her mouth to ask, then closed it again. No. He probably didn't know, himself. If she asked now... things were messy enough. They both needed time apart to breathe, to relax, to think.

Nel glanced at her clothes on the floor. "Look away. I want to get dressed."

"Right." Grimmjow turned his head and shielded his eyes, and Nel got out of bed and slipped her panties and jean shorts back on, then scooped up her blouse and fit it snugly on. Now she looked away.

"You get dressed, too. We can't spend all morning in here. Life goes on."

Nel heard Grimmjow get out of bed and clothe himself. She turned back and scuffed one of her bare feet on the carpet, her hands clasped behind her back as she looked down at the floor between them. "So, uh..."

"Uh-huh?"

"Was there anything else you wanted to say? While you're here?"

Grimmjow took a second to think about it. "I don't want to lose you as a friend, Nel. You mean a lot to me, and I'll be thinking. About us. I'll call you."

Nel laughed in spite of herself. "You'll call me? Still the perfect gentleman, huh?"

"It seems to be my nature," Grimmjow said casually. "Nel... I -"

A knock at the door made them both jump. "Nelliel?" Yuzu's voice said from behind the wooden door.

Nel put a hand to her racing heart. "Y-yeah?"

"Breakfast is ready."

"Okay."

"Nel, you're normally first in the kitchen for breakfast. Are you feeling ill?"

"No, I'm fine," Nel babbled. "I just couldn't find my, uh... hairbrush."

There was a short pause. "All right. See you downstairs."

Through the door, Nel could hear Yuzu walk away and down the stairs.

Grimmjow ran a hand through his sky-blue hair. "I don't mean to be a pain, but I don't wanna spend all day hiding under your bed."

"Here." Nel crossed the room and slid open her door and gestured at the sturdy tree outside. "You can climb out."

Grimmjow snorted with laughter. "This is like some cheap sitcom."

"Come on, I want breakfast. See you later." She smiled modestly and patted Grimmjow's back.

"See you around." Grimmjow gave her one last look before he climbed out the window and onto a thick branch. From there, he lowered himself to the next one, then landed on the grass in a crouch and hurried away.

Nel poked her head out the window, watching her friend jog away and around the house to the street. She had definitely seen _something_ in the man's eyes when he said "see you around." What was it? She wished he would come back and explain.

\- And why does that look make me long to have him back in here with me? -

.

.

{Ten days later}

Rukia knew exactly when the NPA was going to send a car to return Ichigo home this evening, but even then, she felt her gut squirm when she peeked out the front blinds yet again and saw the headlights of the police car that slowly drove down the neighborhood and park in front of Ichigo's condo. She swallowed in a tight throat and stepped back from the door, hands clasped nervously at her navel. She found herself shifting her weight back and forth on her feet and made herself stop.

Then she heard a few sets of feet on the front steps, and the door was unlocked and swung open. Ichigo, wearing a somewhat rumpled brown business suit without a tie, sauntered in, escorted by two police officers. Ichigo's wrists and ankles were unbound, but even then, he looked subdued.

"Ichigo..." Rukia felt her heart beat hard, her entire body feeling warm and tensed as her husband looked her in the eyes.

"Mrs. Kurosaki?" one of the police officers asked.

Rukia nodded shakily.

"As was explained on the phone earlier, your husband is now under house arrest," the officer told her flatly. "The condo will be watched over, and Mr. Kurosaki here can fill you in on the details."

"R-right."

The other officer gave Ichigo a curt nod. "Behave yourself, buddy," he said, then turned and left with the other officer. They snapped the door shut, leaving a thick silence.

\- He's really back. -

Rukia took a tentative step forward, then rushed at her husband and gave him a hard shove on the shoulder. "You _idiot_! You and Kaien getting yourself arrested, making your father and sisters and I worry ourselves sick..."

Ichigo blinked a few times. "Rukia, I..."

"Dammit, Ichigo." Rukia lowered her arm and pressed herself against him in a tight embrace, arms wrapped around him, tears leaking from under her shut eyelids. She took a shaky breath, letting the tears come. She didn't even know what to say at this point. Instead, she savored the familiar warmth of Ichigo's body, the scent of his hair and his skin, the way he held her back with those strong but gentle hands of his. It felt right. It almost made Rukia feel like nothing at all had changed.

Almost.

Rukia reluctantly let go, took Ichigo's hand, and led him to the luxurious leather couch and sat with him, hands folded in her lap. She waited for Ichigo to talk when he was ready. She didn't have to wait long.

"I had no idea..." Ichigo sighed and stared down at his knees. "Rukia... listen, about Kaien..." He swallowed. "I didn't realize how deep it all went. If I knew, I'd have done something different. We wouldn't be in this god-damned _mess_." He slammed a fist sideways into a pillow with a dull _thump_ , a spark of anger in his eyes. "Shit."

Rukia gently ran her hands on Ichigo's shoulders, her mind racing. She couldn't decide whether she was dying to learn the truth, or whether she'd be afraid to find out how deep the damage went.

Ichigo still stared at his knees. "Kaien's branch of Kurosaki Industries was losing to the competition, and our stock there was getting hit hard. He was losing money, and he was scared... terrified that he'd be a big disappointment to Dad and the board of directors. So he got all clever and covered it up, lied to our investors, lied to everyone. Fudged the numbers to keep our investors in."

Rukia nodded. So _that_ was it. But what about Ichigo...?

"And I..." Ichigo chewed his lower lip. "I let it happen. Helped cover it up for him. Didn't want him to lose the branch or look like a screw-up in front of Dad. I thought it was limited in scope. Shows what the hell I know. I was his partner in crime for the corporate fraud scandal of the year, if not the decade."

Abruptly, Ichigo got up and started pacing, his legs trembling with nervous energy. "Rukia, I can't even imagine what you're thinking right now. To be in the same room as me -"

"Ichigo, it's okay." Rukia got up too, and held Ichigo's elbows and made him stop pacing. She felt her jaw tremble, and she fought to suppress it. "I'm just happy you're back. We have a lot to think about, I know. But I can't stand to see you like this. We'll get through it. Together."

Ichigo stared at her in awe. "Rukia." He leaned forward and kissed her, softly. "After all this... how lucky am I to have you?"

"Very. And it goes both ways." Rukia patted Ichigo's shoulder and steered him back to the couch, a bracing smile on her face. "You were there for me too, all this time. I'm repaying the favor. We're a team, aren't we?"

Ichigo nodded, staring at the blank TV screen. "Yeah. Sorry. I come in here, throwing a tantrum..."

"You've been through a lot. I understand." Rukia kissed his cheek. "We'll be fine." She knew damned well it _wasn't_ fine, and even as she gave Ichigo a reassuring squeeze on the thigh, she felt the impact of another fact hit her mind.

\- Isshin. He knows. But what about Ichigo? -

Just as Rukia had this thought, Ichigo looked at her. "So... my finances were pretty thoroughly looked over by the NPA. Everything. Does this mean Dad knows about... you know... the contract?"

Rukia hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah," she said quietly.

Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment as though praying. "Funny how fate decided to settle that one for us. At least we don't have to rehearse coming out with the truth now." He chuckled dryly.

Rukia smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around Ichigo. "He wasn't as upset as I expected. In fact, I think a part of him was ready for you to find a loophole in his ultimatum, anyway. I think that fact softened the blow."

"Dad must think we're such sociopaths, having this contract marriage and showing a shiny exterior to keep everyone fooled."

Rukia felt her gut clench. After the spoken and unspoken words between them of their newfound commitment, their love, was this still just a big scam and nothing more? Were she and Ichigo back to square one, when Ichigo had suggested his sleazy contract back at Urahara's diner to an impoverished waitress?

"Rukia, if you want a divorce -" Ichigo started.

"NO!" the words erupted from Rukia's mouth, even louder than she expected. She recoiled and drew back as though a rattlesnake had appeared on Ichigo's lap. "I'd never... when did I say... how dare you think I'd back out on you now, Ichigo?! When we came this far, when we need each other more than ever...?"

Ichigo's eyes were wide. "What? I thought for sure you'd at least consider -"

"Consider dumping you, just like that?" Rukia snapped her fingers and felt tears ooze into her vision again. "I-I'm not throwing away yesterday's trash, Ichigo. You're my _husband_! Wh-what do you think that means to me?"

"Ohhhh..." Ichigo hunched forward on the couch and buried his face in his hands. He took a few seconds before he looked back over at his wife, lowering his hands. "Rukia, I... I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"Well, _here's_ something to think about." Rukia got to her feet again, holding up a finger, her violet eyes steely. "I am angry... no, _furious_ that you and Kaien allowed this to happen, and that you both have caused so much grief to your family and your company. Your and Kaien's cowardice and idiocy is clear, and you're both paying the price. The NPA is seeing to that."

She seethed, hands clenched into fists at her sides, watching as Ichigo stared up at her in shock. Rukia drew a breath. "I'll never forget this. I don't think anyone will. But you know what? You are my husband, contract or not, house arrest or not, and I _will not abandon you_. And I trust that you won't leave _me_. Am I right to think that? Well?"

Ichigo nodded shakly. "Yeah! Of course."

"Good." Rukia lowered her finger to point it right at Ichigo. "That's what we have, Ichigo: that trust and unbreakable bond that will see us through this. I've had troubles before, and I can handle this, too. This fraud business is all bullshit, and we're down, but not out. Just promise me..." Rukia took a trembling breath. "Promise me that this won't break you."

For a moment, Ichigo sat there, Rukia's words seeming to ring and echo in the quiet living room. Rukia stood there, desperate for whatever Ichigo would say next.

Ichigo slowly stood and took Rukia's hand. "I'm with you, Rukia. I can't forgive myself or Kaien for what we did. But if you'll give me another chance... well, we'll see where this goes. And I'll follow. I'm pretty sure I lost my shot at the CEO position, but hey, one problem at a time, you know? I have other things to think about."

"Okay." Rukia held her husband close again, relief flooding through her brain. "That's great. One step at a time. Together."

They parted after a while, and Ichigo stood there, hands in his pockets, clearly trying to look nonchalant. "I bet my sisters will give me the same reception you did. It's gonna be a little tricky to see them again."

Rukia gently poked a finger in Ichigo's stomach. "They're your sisters. They'll understand." She reflected on Yuzu, who'd no doubt bawl her eyes out; Karin, who'd also give Ichigo a decent punch and hug, and Nel... what was she going to say? Or think? Recently, that girl didn't seem like herself, like she was carrying some new weight, and it might not even be related to the fraud scandal.

\- One thing at a time. -

Rukia led Ichigo to the kitchen. "I've been practicing cooking with Inoue while you were away. Here, let me make you a little dinner. Maybe a bit of wine, too."

"Actually, I'm not allowed any alcohol under my house arrest."

"Oh." Rukia winced, then turned on the radio and found a station with a pleasant pop-rock song playing. "Well, get comfortable. You're home now. Time to show it."

.

.

Later that evening, Grimmjow visited too, and he reacted just like Rukia thought he would.

"Grimmjow, I -" Ichigo started, until the blue-haired man slugged him good, and Ichigo stumbled back to the wall.

Ichigo rubbed his jaw. "If everyone keeps punching me, the police are not gonna be happy."

Grimmjow rubbed his knuckles. "Right. It won't happen again." He fixed his eyes on Ichigo. "What the devil happened to you, Ichigo? Getting caught up in some huge business scandal, all this talk of fraud and ripped-off investors and your cousin Kukaku having to step in... I never would have thought..."

"I explained it to Rukia," Ichigo said, giving her a grateful look. "We're gonna get through this together. I was an idiot, and believe me, I'm carrying that burden like a freakin' crucifix on my back."

Grimmjow nodded. "If you really feel that bad about it... then you've already earned back a little of my respect, Kurosaki. You realize how bad you screwed the hell out of everything. And that's coming from me, who doesn't know jack about business." His voice lowered to a threatening growl. "But I _do_ know what kind of impact this had on your family. I've been around for them, and Nel's been a mess. She came to me for comfort, you know. Me! Things are still weird between us. But let's hope that we're almost out of the woods."

There was something in Grimmjow's tone when he mentioned Nelliel. Just what was it...? A few things came to mind, but Rukia pushed them to the back of her mind for now. She felt drained, wrung dry.

"Look, Ruks. I'm still here for you, too," Grimmjow added, looking at her with gentler eyes. "Call me anytime. And how often are you allowed visitors in here?"

"I'll let you know," Ichigo said.

"Right. Okay." Grimmjow glanced back and forth between the Kurosakis, as though working up the courage to say something. He seemed to compromise by saying, "You've got a hell of a good family, Ichigo," he said. "Don't do anything to ruin that." And with that, he turned and left, shutting the front door behind him.

Ichigo looked at the shut door. "He's right. Dad, Karin, the others... I owe them. Kaien and I have some trust to rebuild with the lot of them, don't we? They deserve it, to say the least."

Rukia had never seen Ichigo this humble before. She finally got to see this side to the pompous and jealous and scheming Ichigo Kurosaki... too bad it was in trying times like these. She reached out and held Ichigo's hand tightly. "I know. And make sure you never forget that."


	7. Chapter 6

**Marriage for a Million: Love is Eternal**

original story by missyromanticme15

this story by Ulquiorra9000

Chapter Six: There is Always a Hand Extended to Those Who Need It

{Four days later}

Living with Ichigo in the middle of a house arrest wasn't quite as bad as the darker parts of Rukia's imagination expected, but she did have to get used to officers checking in every few hours, and having police cars make occasional patrols around the neighborhood. Every time, both Rukia and Ichigo assured the agents that yes, Ichigo was behaving himself and not violating the house arrest's terms. Based on what the officers said, at this rate, Ichigo would soon be allowed to go on outings once a day, under supervision. Rukia was certain that Ichigo could use some fresh air and a change of setting. She sure could, too.

Then Rukia received a phone call that afternoon.

"Hello?" Rukia sat on an armchair in the living room while Ichigo read a book in the bedroom. She could just barely see him from here, his nose buried in an autobiography.

 _"Good afternoon, Mrs. Kurosaki,"_ came Inoue's most polite voice. _"Are you well?"_

Rukia felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips and she sat up straighter. This was bound to be good, if Inoue was talking like that. "I'm fine, thank you. And you?"

 _"Oh, I'm doing great. You know me,"_ Inoue said with a giggle. _"I wanted to extend an invitation to you on behalf of a miss Kukaku Shiba."_

Rukia blinked, staring down at her phone. Kukaku... what could Ichigo's cousin want with her? Wasn't she busy helping Isshin try to fix Kurosaki Industries? She had flown to the country all the way from Ireland... where did Rukia fit in all this? So she asked, trying to sound neutral and polite.

 _"She told me, 'to help put all our ducks back in a row'. What a charming phrase,"_ Inoue said happily. _"And guess what else? She's sending a car to pick you up! It'll be there at 3:30 today. Please be ready! Kukaku-san suggested you wear something nice, since you're meeting with her and Tier Halibel-san at the Society's headquarters for business."_

Rukia gripped the phone tighter and her breath caught in her throat. What the hell was going on? Her, Kukaku Shiba, and the chairwoman of the blasted Lady Royals Society, meeting up? And on such short notice!

\- Somebody had better explain this circus to me, pronto. -

Inoue waited a few seconds. _"Rukia-san? Are you all right?"_

Rukia cleared her throat. "Fine, just fine. I... this is just kinda sudden, that's all. I'm not complaining, though," she added hastily.

 _"Wonderful! Best of luck! Good-bye!"_ Inoue hung up, leaving Rukia sitting there like a statue, her phone still at her ear.

She couldn't just sit there all day.

Rukia got up, tossed her hair, and stepped into the bedroom. "Ichigo," she said with a kind smile. "You'll never believe it... your cousin Kukaku just invited me to a little get-together." She tried to sound casual, and it seemed to work.

Ichigo looked up from his book, a cautiously curious look on his face. "Kukaku?"

"Yeah. She, uh..." Rukia licked her lips, glancing at the willow tree in the backyard through the half-closed blinds. "Inoue called on her behalf, and invited me to, well, a meeting with Tier Halibel-san. A car will pick me up." She offered another smile, more awkwardly this time. She felt the urge to fidget and fought it down.

Ichigo set the book aside on the comforter and scratched his hair. "That's my cousin for you. She's really hands-on, you see. Some say that she is tough, smart, and pretty, and can use any combination of those things to win over a board room of businessmen. And women, if need be." He cracked a weary grin. "Isshin loved to quote that after a really productive meeting involving her."

Rukia returned his smile, glad to brighten the house's somber mood. She didn't get enough chances for that. "In that case, I'm glad she's on my side. I don't even know what I'm in for. Things are... tricky between me and the Society. And that's putting it mildly."

"Yeah, I still remember your stunt with that local artist expo," Ichigo commented. "Must have felt good making the paps do your bidding."

"It did, sure." Rukia walked over to the walk-in closet and turned on the light. "I'm looking for business semi-formal. Got an ideas? What might impress your cousin?"

"Wit like a razor, tongue like a serpent, a smile like a neon sign, and just enough humor and charm to disarm any potential hostility and not give yourself away."

Rukia turned back around, making a face. "That's a hell of a package."

Ichigo shrugged. "That part's up to you. As for the exterior, Kukaku likes medium to cool colors, especially for a girl with fair skin like yours."

Rukia raised her eyebrows. "Are you for real?"

"She doesn't like blunt and obvious attempts to grab attention."

"Okay, that's _another_ ball for me to juggle." Rukia sighed and ran her hands delicately along the many articles of clothing in this walk-in closet. Damn, this thing nearly had the square footage of a modest apartment she'd once had for a few months...

"Hey, I'm sure you'll figure it out," Ichigo said vaguely, picking his book up again and flipping to the right page. He hunched forward in concentration.

"... yeah."

Rukia picked out her ensemble: a navy-blue blazer, off-white chemise, knee-length business skirt, and black heels. She accessorized modestly with two small pearl earrings and a hint of eye shadow. She changed in the next room and presented herself to Ichigo. "Did I strike a good balance here?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, that should be fine. When Kukaku gets an impression of someone, she usually stubbornly sticks to it. And she moves fast, thinks fast, and doesn't like to back up. Sometimes she takes that literally."

"Sometimes I think your dad and Yuzu are the only totally normal people in your family." Rukia was only half-joking.

"Hey, you can't choose your family."

\- No, but you can choose who you bring into the family. Sometimes, I still wonder how I ended up a Kurosaki, and what it really means. -

Better to leave those heavy thoughts for later, _after_ she had to deal with the Lady Royals Society.

"Well, I'll... see you later, then."

"Have a good time." Ichigo didn't look up from his book again.

Rukia felt a flash of anger and dismissed it just as quickly. Ichigo would need time to return to his more lively self. She had to be patient.

Right on time, Rukia heard a car pull up, and she crossed the living room and swung open the front door to find a silver Honda idling there, a new model with tinted windows.

On impulse, Rukia stopped right at the threshold and glanced back at the quiet living room. She didn't like to leave Ichigo here all alone... but she could feel the strain of the house arrest, and the guilt of this whole affair, radiating from Ichigo, filling this house with a miasma. Part of her was glad to leave. Another part felt like she was abandoning him.

\- Come on, old girl. Remember, save the heavy thoughts for later. You've got a meeting to attend. -

She steeled her resolve and didn't stop until she climbed into the Honda's back seat and shut the car door.

.

.

Rukia never thought she'd see the Lady Royal Society mansion again, at least not so soon, but Kukaku's driver dropped her off and she marched right toward it without looking back. She felt the afternoon sun warming her face, and she sped up a little, not stopping until she pressed the doorbell.

One of the young women, Sung-Sun, creaked the door open. "Welcome," she said plainly. She motioned with an arm, her hand hidden under her long sleeve. "Please come in. Tier Halibel-san and Shiba-san are waiting for you in the tea room."

"Thank you." Rukia lifted her chin and stalked through the mansion, recognizing every single grandfather clock, oil painting, and chandelier from her last visit. Here, that slag Halibel had started the tea party "on time" while Rukia managed to be "late", regardless of what the invitation itself said. And Halibel's vain posturing about being chairwoman and being a major public figure, while she really had the mind of a middle school mean girl...

\- Not this time. -

Rukia had practically built herself into a rage by the time she opened the tea room's door, but she felt her anger deflate at the sight of Kukaku Shiba standing up, spreading her arms wide with an equally broad smile.

"Mrs. Rukia Kurosaki! So nice to meet you in person, missy. I'm Kukaku Shiba of Kurosaki Industries. How are you? Have a good trip here? Huh?"

Rukia faltered. Somehow, Kukaku wore almost the same ensemble as her: dark blue business semi-formal, heels, and earrings. The only difference was the ruby set into her thin gold necklace, and her modest red eye shadow and red fingernails. It was an odd combination, but Rukia held her tongue. Instead, she bowed at the waist. "I had a fine trip. Thank you for the car. Y-you look nice, and I -"

"Eh, you don't have to thank me," Kukaku said, motioning with a hand. Her green eyes sparkled like gems. "Gosh, Rukia-san, you dressed just like me! Are you trying to be a copy-cat? What's up with that?"

Rukia made a vague strangled noise in the back of her throat, glancing at the seated Tier Halibel as though the chairwoman would explain. Instead, Halibel merely sat there, watching with a testy expression. Unlike Kukaku and Rukia, she wore a yellow gown, her hair bound in two thin ponytails, her hands folded together on the table's surface.

"I... didn't realize -" Rukia started.

Kukaku scowled. "Speak up! Cat got your tongue?"

Rukia shook her head. "I meant no disrespect!"

For a minute, Kukaku glared at Rukia, then chuckled. "It's all right. I'm not mad. But it wouldn't hurt for you to stand up for yourself a bit more, Mrs. Kurosaki."

"I beg your pardon?"

"That was just a little test of mine." Kukaku sat back down. "Join us. The tea here's good."

A test? That was the first thing Kukaku did at their first meeting? Rukia had definitely started off on the wrong foot. But it wasn't too late to fix things. She sat at a chair that Kukaku indicated, and Halibel poured her a cup of Earl Grey.

"Now, then..." Kukaku leaned forward, eyes on Tier Halibel. "Let's get down to it: this is a time for cooperation and understanding between my company and the Society. We've done so much good together in the past. I need a little of that now."

Tier Halibel frowned at Kukaku's blunt methods. "I... see," she said cautiously. "Yes, we _do_ have a history together, and I cannot forget Isshin Kurosaki-san's joint annual charity ball for cancer research. Why, last year's ball raised over thirty million yen."

Kukaku nodded, but Rukia could sense the older woman's impatience. "Yes, and I was delighted by the news of your sponsorship for the local artist fair. Why, it was Rukia-san who announced it. Right?" She glanced at Rukia.

\- Is this why Kukaku invited me here? To put the innocent charm in her demands to win over Halibel-san's heart? -

Rukia cleared her throat and forced a smile. "Absolutely. I have a passion for art, and I plan to attend art school sometime. Having the Society sponsor the fair was like a glimpse into my future."

Satisfied, Rukia took a sip of tea. It was masterfully brewed.

Halibel gave Rukia a sharp, sidelong look and returned her attention to Kukaku. "Yes, that certainly won us some points with the local art community, I must say."

"I'm glad," Kukaku said with a smile no more genuine than Rukia's.

Rukia felt a smug thrill. Halibel didn't dare reveal how that art fair sponsorship _really_ came to be. It looked like the Rukia-Kukaku team had the edge. How far could they push it?

"However..." Halibel leaned forward, her sea-green eyes hard. "This is too bold a request at a time like this, Shiba-san, given the state of affairs."

"Yeah, the affairs of your partners in need," Kukaku said doggedly. "My uncle has medical staff in his house, in case the stress gives him another heart attack! I've never seen him like this. It's been hard on the rest of his family, too."

Halibel's gaze didn't falter. "I, too, wish for the best for the Kurosaki family. We all do. But from the perspective of public image, and business -"

"Exactly." Kukaku gently slapped a hand on the antique table. "Imagine the Society showing public support for the Kurosaki family! You'd win over more sympathy than you'd know what to do with."

"I already have a project underway in that regard," Halibel said, shaking her head. "You are missing the point, Shiba-san: while the Society supports the Kurosaki _family_ , Kurosaki _Industries_ is another matter entirely. The fallout of the fraud scandal is still ongoing. They're saying that Kaien Shiba could face ten years in prison for this, maybe more. Investors are pulling out. Your PR department is going haywire -"

"This isn't about departmental affairs!" Kukaku snapped. She clenched a fist on the table as color rose in her face. "The Lady Royals Society is a group dedicated to uplifting others and seeing the best in every opportunity! We're all working day and night to get this all straight. Won't you?"

As an answer, Halibel picked up a newspaper from the chair next to her and set it on the table. It was a major national paper. "Look at this," she said, tracing a finger along the headline: "KUROSAKI INDUSTRIES SINKING UNDER WEIGHT OF FRAUD SCANDAL." She opened up the paper and found more articles on the topic, from "KAIEN SHIBA STANDS TRIAL, HEFTY SENTENCE PREDICTED" all the way to "ICHIGO KUROSAKI UNDER HOUSE ARREST IN KARAKURA TOWN HOME."

Rukia's gut clenched at the sight of that last one. She also saw the photo of Ichigo being escorted by two NPA officers from a police car and up the steps of a court house. She felt tears tingle in the corners of her eyes, and her breath caught in her throat. This was going so wrong, so fast.

"I read the papers, too," Kukaku said sharply. "This time next month, they'll be singing praise about how our company will recover. But I can't do it without your help."

"Kurosaki Industries is poison in the business world. Don't you get it?" Halibel sat up straight, her eyes flashing sternly. "This situation is more delicate than you seem to think, Shiba-san. I apologize for being so up-front, but I must make myself clear. For now, the Society cannot involve itself with your company's affairs beyond showing our support to the Kurosaki family."

"So that's it, then?" Kukaku bared her teeth. "Always looking out for number one? Make a few charming headlines by blowing a kiss to Isshin Kurosaki, then running away?"

"Do not mock the Society, Shiba-san. It's beneath you," Halibel grated.

Kukaku's eyes flashed. "And this cowardice is beneath _you_! Rukia and I came here to you today for negotiating mutual cooperation, and this is what happens?" She glanced at the younger woman. "Funny, I never heard her say a word. Her husband and father-in-law are right in the middle of all this."

Rukia felt four eyes on her and felt her face warm. Her throat felt tight and she scuffed the wooden floor nervously with her high heels. Once again, she had walked into the lion's den and found herself devoured. And Kukaku with her.

"I..." Rukia croaked. She looked at the newspaper again, her Earl Grey long forgotten. "If you won't help us, Halibel-san, I won't waste anyone's time trying to force you. You made up your mind. You spurned me when I was first invited to the Society, and now you're turning my family away." She clenched her fists by her sides to focus her mind and stop herself from letting the tears out. And to prevent herself from wrapping her hands around Tier Halibel's throat and squeezing like hell.

\- Now that would be a headline, you selfish bitch! -

Kukaku scraped her chair's legs on the floor as she scooted back and stood up. "Then there's nothing more to say. Rukia-san, let's take our leave. We've occupied enough of the chairwoman's time. She's very _busy_ nowadays."

Rukia stood too, scooting away her teacup and saucer. "R-right. Halibel-san, thank you for having us."

She followed Kukaku through the mansion and out the front door. And as soon as the door shut, Rukia held her head in her hands and finally let out the frustrated scream that had been boiling in her gut.

Kukaku gently took hold of Rukia's shaking shoulders and held her close. "This isn't over," she said thickly. "Not by a long shot. Rukia-san, I'm counting on you to look after my cousin and uncle. I know you can do it."

"Y-yeah," Rukia said, rubbing her eyes, panting for breath. "I can do that."

"At first, you seemed like the simple trophy wife all the tabloids described in loving detail," Kukaku added. She patted Rukia's back. "But I'm starting to think that you might prove me wrong."

Prove Kukaku wrong... there were multiple people Rukia wanted to prove wrong, even including herself. And Kukaku was right about something else: there _was_ fight in Rukia Kurosaki, regardless of what the Society said, or what the headlines said, or what the voice of despair in Rukia's brain said.

Kukaku made a phone call. "This didn't take as long as expected. I'll have a car brought to you."

"N-no, that's all right." Rukia got out her phone and dialed Ikakku. "I'll have Ichigo's driver get me. I don't want to burden you."

Kukaku smiled and hung up. "That's the spirit."

"Was that another test?"

Kukaku didn't say anything. Instead, she smiled and called for her own car.

Ikakku arrived first, and just as Rukia reached for the door handle on the idling car, Kukaku wrapped Rukia in a warm hug.

"I'm rooting for you, kid," was all she said before she let go and looked away.

Rukia opened her mouth to respond, then smiled to herself and climbed into the car. She knew just what to do next.

.

.

Rukia waited until the police guards inspected the contents of her shopping bags and approved them before she stepped into Ichigo's condo and set the bags down in the living room. One of them was pretty heavy and made a _thump_ on the carpeted floor. "Ichigo, honey, I'm back," Rukia announced. "Could you come here?"

Ichigo shuffled in from the bedroom, hands in his pockets, a five-o-clock shadow on his jaw. "Hi, Rukia," he said dully. He perked up at the sight of his radiant wife surrounded with bags. "What's all this?"

"I decided to put some cheer in this place," Rukia said. She produced a large box from one shopping bag and opened it. "Look at this. It's a vinyl record player that also has radio. I found it with Inoue in the Karakura mall. Plus some records. You like Louis Armstrong, right?"

Ichigo stood there in silent awe as Rukia set up the record player on the large coffee table, plugged it in, and placed a jazz album on it. She positioned the needle, and after a few seconds of silence, smooth jazz filled the living room. Rukia adjusted the volume knob and smiled. "Now that's some easy listening."

"Thanks, Rukia." Ichigo looked like he didn't know what else to say, so he stepped forward and gave her a tender kiss. "This is great."

"Oh, it's nothing," Rukia said slyly, smiling more broadly. "I have more." She presented to him a red bow tie and put it on her husband. "There. You haven't worn a tie or anything like that since you came back. You look better now."

Ichigo adjusted the bow tie with a modest smile. "I'll be damned. I really did need to accessorize."

"And one more thing." Rukia opened up a paper bag on the coffee table and showed Ichigo the double meal cheeseburgers and fries inside. "Just a little repayment for last time," she said modestly. "It's not a fancy dinner, but it's something."

Ichigo stared down at the fast food. "I remember that," he said. "From the night of our engagement party. Didn't we have a fight? Or two?"

Vividly, Rukia recalled Grimmjow and Ichigo at each other's throats that night, Riruka Dokugamine, and a disagreement on who bought fast food for whom, and the way Rukia had gone to bed in tears and cursing Ichigo's name. She was glad that night was solidly in the past.

"Well," Rukia said slowly, "Grimmjow bought me food first that night, but you wanted to. I guess it's the thought that counts, right? I... you see, I just wanted to do something nice for you."

Ichigo's modest smile grew a little. "Oh. Okay, I get it."

"Here." Rukia picked up a hot french fry and stuck it between Ichigo's lips before her husband had closed his mouth. Ichigo looked startled for a second, then ate it.

"Hot and salty. Just right," he said with a chuckle.

"Exactly." Rukia ate a fry too and came to the same conclusion. "Plus, there's music playing. Why don't we dance a little before dinner? Just one dance?"

"Well..."

"I once asked you if you can be fun and spontaneous," Rukia reminded him, hands on her hips. "How about it, dear husband? Can you do it again?" Her heart raced, and she couldn't help the excited and playful smile spreading on her face. Living with gloomy Ichigo had gone on long enough. Where was the man she had married, the one she wanted to hold her close?

Ichigo hesitated for a second, then took Rukia's hand and put the other at her waist. Rukia found it encouraging that Ichigo took the lead, showing enough spirit to be her partner and put a little light into a very dark night for the Kurosaki family.

"You were busy this afternoon, weren't you?" Ichigo asked as the song ended and another started. He glanced at the vinyl record spinning in place as though he'd never seen one before.

Rukia thought back to the disastrous meeting at the Lady Royal Society mansion, and her little chat with Kukaku Shiba, and her shopping trip afterwards with Inoue at the Karakura mall. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm a busy bee."

"At least one of us can get out and have some fun."

Rukia tightened her grip on Ichigo's hand. "Hey. Stop that. This is a nice evening with just the two of us, and the music. And fast food. Live in the moment, here and now, with me." Her heart beat even harder. Just how was Ichigo going to respond...?

There was a flicker of something in Ichigo's eyes before those eyes softened. "Yeah. Sorry, you're right," Ichigo said fondly. "A nice evening with my wife... it feels like the perfect prescription."

"Take the doctor's orders," Rukia breathed into his ear, "and keep dancing. Nice and slow."

And they did. Rukia didn't even think about the police officers patrolling the neighborhood to enforce the house arrest, or that slag Tier Halibel and her filthy cronies, or the massive burden of guilt on both Ichigo and Kaien's shoulders. Was it selfish to envelop herself and Ichigo in this bubble of borderline denial and give themselves one evening of bliss?

Definitely not.


	8. Chapter 7

**Marriage for a Million: Love is Eternal**

original story by missyromanticme15

this story by Ulquiorra9000

Chapter Seven: The Long, Slow Road to Recovery

Both Rangiku and Inoue were quick to agree when Rukia mentioned a little idea of hers over the phone, and as soon as the NPA officers allowed it, Rukia and Rangiku prepared and packed a picnic lunch in a wicker basket (complete with a checkered blanket), and Rukia bought two bus tickets to the countryside surrounding Karakura Town one afternoon.

Ichigo didn't say much on the drive there, instead staring out the bus window, his eyes distant as the bus rumbled down the country road, sometimes jostling over bumps or rocks along the way. He was dressed for the warm afternoon, with knee-length cargo shorts, hiking boots, a button-up shirt, and sunglasses perched on his hat. Rukia wore a light, sleeveless shirt, rather short jean shorts, and solid, quality leather sandals and a backpack with bottled water and a paperback book, plus a few emergency items. She wore a wide-brim hat with sunglasses.

Rukia decided to break the silence once the bus got close to its destination up here in the forested hills northeast of town. She cleared her throat and smiled, elbowing her husband. "You ready for a little vacation, honey? I think the fresh air will agree with you."

"Hmmmm. Yeah," Ichigo said vaguely, still staring out the window at the trees scrolling past.

Rukia patted his shoulder. "I think you'll have a great time out there. Come on, it's your first time out of the house in twelve days. Show me your smile."

Ichigo turned his head to give her a sidelong look, the corners of his lips twitching reluctantly.

"Okay. Close enough." Rukia patted his shoulder again and looked out the bus's front window. This was the latest step in a rather uphill battle against Ichigo's gradual slide into a brooding, general quiet. Talking to his sisters on the phone helped, but the walls of his condo seemed to close in a little more each day. For her part, Rukia stayed patient, and stayed by her husband's side whenever he needed it, whether or not he asked out loud.

At least the sun was bright today.

The bus pulled up to a flat patch of ground, and the chattering tourists piled out, fanning out across the cobble-stone walkways to the region's most interesting feature, one that Rukia had always meant to see. And now, she and Ichigo needed a little visit more than ever.

"Look. I've never seen one of these in person before," Rukia said brightly, pointing up at the red-painted torii gate that the group passed under. It was even bigger than she imagined, and she could definitely feel herself passing through a supposedly divine threshold.

"Me, neither," Ichigo said, hands in his pockets, glancing up at the gate.

Next, Rukia climbed the stone stairs with Ichigo's hands held in hers, and she beamed with excitement when the group walked across the pathway and toward the main building: the haiden, the hall of worship. She also saw a sign with this shrine's name written in fancy characters: _Karakura Jinja_. Little stone lanterns lined the pathway, too.

"I... I dunno what I'm supposed to do," Ichigo said frankly when the tour group fanned out to take pictures or read the different signs. He glanced around awkwardly. "I mean, I've never..."

"Never prayed before? Well, neither have I," Rukia said, hands on her hips. "You know me; I can take care of myself just fine. But once in a while, it's nice to think that there's someone, or something, looking out for you. Something that can protect you from the worst the world will throw at you."

Ichigo stared at her. "I never took you for the pious type."

Rukia shook her head. "It's not like that. I just... sometimes, a little faith, even in something abstract, is all you need to keep going, and make it to another day. Think of it like that."

"Oh." Ichigo hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Do you want to go first?"

"Okay." Suddenly feeling a little self-conscious, Rukia tried to remember what she had once heard from a lecture she'd once attended in a local library, years back. At the time, she'd been curious to see or hear anything that lifted her from the drudgery of her difficult life, and hearing an actual Shinto priest discuss the rites of prayer had been captivating.

\- I'm not the same little girl I once was. But no one is too old to believe, even just a little. -

Ichigo watched with clear fascination as Rukia purified her hands and mouth with water at the temizuya fountain, then made a 100-yen offering and rang the bell in the haiden. She bowed twice, then put her hands together.

She wasn't sure which thought should come first. Who was supposed to hear her prayers? Rukia couldn't remember the Shinto gods' names at all, and there were so many... some tiny part of her thought this was foolish, a waste. She pushed that voice away and started over, thinking over just how her life, and the lives of her loved ones, had changed in the last few months.

Waitressing at Urahara's Diner... it wasn't glamorous work, and a few patrons had bothered or harassed her before. But Isshin Kurosaki, that kind and gentle businessman, had always made her smile. And Kisuke had always been a understanding and patient boss, never demanding too much, never yelling at her... it was tough to make ends meet back then, and she had slid into desperation right before meeting Ichigo. But the people... they were like radiant light. Like a gift. From above? Or just mundane good human beings? It was ambiguous, but here, Rukia liked to think that some people had been... _sent_ to her, one way or another.

And the Kurosakis and the Shibas... Rukia felt her breath catch in her throat as she reviewed the horror that had fallen over them all. She thought about it every day, but now, she struggled to find clarity in it all, some voice to guide her through it. It's not like some kami or other would wave a hand and make it all disappear. But maybe, just maybe, there was a way to endure, and keep the family's spirit alive. And hers. When, and how, would she find that uplifting moment? Or, maybe it would be the many small, everyday moments that proved that she was a survivor, and that her husband, father-in-law, the sisters, all of them could make it.

Rukia felt tears burning under her eyelids as she finished her prayers. They didn't feel like tears of grief or pain, but something... hopeful, maybe.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Rukia closed the prayer by standing upright, blinking her eyes open, and clapping her hands together twice, slowly, and bowing her way out of the haiden. She didn't know whether to feel different, with the prayer complete. She'd have to figure that part out on her own.

"So... that was pretty neat," Ichigo said, his face a little more lively than before, a hint of the old gleam back in his eyes. "I'm impressed, Rukia."

"Thanks." Rukia rubbed her left eye, her throat feeling tight. "So... how'd you like to try it?

"Yeah, okay." Ichigo followed the same procedure Rukia had done, and Rukia stood in respectful silence as her husband took his turn in the haiden, his hands together, his back to her. She couldn't even imagine what went through his mind in that sacred building, but she liked to think that it was similar to what she had prayed for, and probably a few personal things, too. Things he had a right to keep to himself.

After a few minutes, Ichigo finished his prayers and rejoined his wife, hands back in his pockets, his gaze somewhere just over Rukia's shoulder. "So, uh... I think I prayed right," he said awkwardly. "I didn't know which gods to talk to."

"That's okay. I didn't, either," Rukia said with a casual grin. "I mean, it's really just a chance to air out some thoughts in a sacred and peaceful place. To me, this kind of thing is more therapeutic than anything."

"Hmmm. Good point." Ichigo took another look around. "Did you want to stick around, or...?"

Rukia took hold of Ichigo's hand and led him back down the path and to the red torii gate. "We still have a couple of hours for this tour. Why not take a lunch break?" She didn't stop until she and her husband hiked along one of the paths, under trees with singing birds and scampering squirrels. She unfolded the blanket at a small cliff and soaked up the sun as she unpacked. "Inoue offered some of her recipes," Rukia said as she sat barefoot on the blanket, her sandals sitting nearby. "But she has a taste for spice and sugar that goes way beyond my palate. So here we are." She handed Ichigo his sandwich and some grapes and peach cobbler in Tupperware.

They ate in silence for some time, letting the world around her do the talking. Rukia listened to the trees sway, watched the clouds move, and even saw a passenger jet fly across the horizon, maybe towards Tokyo. If the shrine down the road was therapeutic, as Rukia had described it, this was like a tiny piece of heaven.

It was a long time coming.

"You know..." Ichigo finished his sandwich and sat his with his knees tucked up, arms wrapped around his legs. "Praying at that shrine, thinking about the old Shinto gods and how long that shrine must have been preserved... it was humbling. So damn humbling to stand there and air out my... my burdens like that." He looked over at Rukia, his eyes searching. "I thought I was once on top of the world, Rukia. CEO dad, ace student at law school, expensive suits, a valet, a gold watch... I was a junior Gordon Gekko or something. Business fat cat. Shows what I know."

Rukia brushed her fingers along her husband's cheek. "Ichigo, don't..."

"No, it's okay," Ichigo assured her, his face softening into a weary smile. "I'm not about to launch into some bitter rant, or scream at the world. I just want you to know... I'm seeing things a little differently. It's confusing and new, and I need time to sort it out. But things are so different now. Overnight, it was all turned upside-down. I'm not on that vertical climb to the extravagant CEO life, and now, I'm not sure that's even what I'd want."

He sighed. "Okay, do I sound crazy? This whole epiphany idea, maybe I'm just apologizing for being a selfish businessman, and I'm just trying to look better in your eyes -"

"No." The word came out sharply, firmly, from Rukia's mouth. She scooted over and wrapped her arms around her husband, eyes on the treetops beyond the cliff. "I've met many people at Kisuke's diner who would never admit anything like that in their lives. They want everyone to know just how brilliant and successful and popular they are, and they're got nothing inside. I could feel it in them when I chatted with them to keep them happy and in a spending mood. You..." She squeezed tighter. "No one could ever lie and say the things you did, and open themselves up like that. Yes, you enjoyed the life of a CEO's rich son. But you have something else in you, too. Something that makes me determined to stay by your side, and help you move on and become whoever you want to be. I'd never accuse you of being so vain."

Ichigo stared in awe. "Rukia, I don't deserve you."

"Now, if that were true, would I have dragged your butt way out here and packed you a lunch I made with my own two hands?" She snuggled her head against Ichigo's well-muscled chest, looking up at him with her best, most innocent eyes.

Ichigo snorted with amusement. "You always know how to poke a hole in what I say."

"It's a talent."

"Ain't that the truth." Ichigo motioned, and Rukia lay down on the blanket with him, an arm draped over his chest as a cloud started to pass over the sun, draping the couple in a cool shadow. Once again, they absorbed their picturesque setting in silence, letting the world pass them by. Rukia, who had still felt a knot of tension in her gut after praying at the shrine, felt herself relaxing more than she had in two weeks, and it was amazing how wonderful it felt to be a normal girl in a relationship with a man, even if it was under the cold-blooded contract for a million. Right now, that didn't matter. She wanted this. Needed it.

For a while, Rukia watched Ichigo lay there, his eyes closed, his breathing steady and slow. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. She was this close to telling him just how she really felt, that primal connection that didn't care about a million dollars or wowing the paparazzi. This didn't feel like the right time, though. This was a time to recuperate and reflect, and grow. But still... those words would not go away in Rukia's mind, and it both excited her and scared her, just a little.

Better to lay here for now, with her arm draped across Ichigo's warm chest, watching shadows pass over his face. She snuggled up a little closer, feeling herself smile modestly. Yes, this was perfect...

Rukia didn't even realize she and Ichigo had fallen asleep until the tour guide gently prodded her awake. "Miss?" the older man said kindly. "We're getting back on the bus now. Please come along. And your husband, too. Please wake him up."

"Right, right." Rukia waited for the man to shuffle off, then sat up and patted Ichigo's cheek, because he, too, had dozed off. "I hate to wake you, Ichigo, but we gotta go."

Ichigo grunted and sat up, blinking. "Did I doze off?"

"You and me both, buddy." Rukia smiled, slipped on her leather sandals, and packed up everything. "Ready to go?"

"Right behind you."

The image of Ichigo's calm, relaxed face while sleeping sustained Rukia on the bus drive home and well into the evening back at the condo.

.

.

{Three days later}

Even in Karakura Town's cheerful and sunlit downtown shopping district, Rukia felt herself stay on guard and wary as she made her way to a certain cafe, called Miss Hari's Olde Cafe. Her mind was churning with this newest invitation, and she found herself gripping her purse's straps tightly. She dressed casually today, with a knee-length white skirt and a parted denim jacket over her blouse, but inside, she felt coiled up like a tense spring.

The Lady Royals Society just couldn't leave her alone, could it?

Rukia found her host already seated at a round wooden table under a red and white-striped umbrella, stirring her coffee with a spoon while seated primly. Her designer black leather jacket, leggings, and brand-name heels were just as Rukia imagined from this young woman.

"Oh. Hi, Rukia-san. Right on time." Riruka Dokugamine waved and motioned to the seat opposite her.

"Hi yourself." Rukia sat, setting her purse by her chair and folding her hands defensively in her lap. She tried to fix Riruka with a hard glare. "So, what's this all about?"

Riruka blinked and motioned with a hand. "Take it easy, Rukia-san. I'm not here to _demand_ anything. I like to think that we have a budding friendship, honestly. Just you and me, working this all out."

"Well..." Rukia remembered Riruka's token assistance with the art fair that Rukia had tricked Halibel into sponsoring, but damn, the girl was still a member of the Society. And Halibel's close friend. Rukia felt her heart start to pound in her chest, and she deliberately slowed her breathing to keep calm.

Riruka kept her eyes on Rukia as she took a sip. "Are you all right? You look tense, Rukia-san."

"How can I not?" Rukia blurted out. She winced and mentally backed up. "Look, after my little run-in with your chairwoman and Kukaku Shiba, I'm _not_ feeling too chummy with your Society. I remember what Halibel said. She's not going to lift a damned finger to really help my husband or his company." Her voice turned acidic, and she regretted it once she saw the hurt and innocent look on Riruka's face. Was it a clever act, or was Riruka really on her own here...?

Riruka sighed and set down her spoon on her saucer. "I know. Tier Halibel-san told each of us about that meeting, and warned us to be careful around Kukaku Shiba -"

"So you're on Halibel's side after all," Rukia said automatically. She hunched forward, her hands clenched in her lap.

Riruka shook her head, and her pink pigtails whipped back and forth. "No. Well... Rukia-san, I'm a proper member of the Society, and Tier Halibel-san is a longtime friend of mine. But..." She held up a finger, her eyes stern. "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not turning my back on you or Ichigo. If it makes you feel any better, I had a talk with the chairwoman to change her mind. She dug in her heels, saying how she had to put our organization first. I can't blame her, seeing as she's in charge. So I take it upon myself to extend a hand instead."

Rukia blinked. "So, what you're saying is... you're playing both sides?"

\- She's as slippery as ever. What would Ichigo think of this? His old flame, acting all loyal like this... -

"Can't I?" Riruka said in a dignified voice, sitting back in her chair. She raised her voice. "Waiter? My friend needs a drink."

Right on cue, a waiter in a starched white shirt and red bow tie hurried over and took Rukia's order for jasmine tea. As soon as he wrote that down and bustled off, Riruka took another sip of her coffee, her eyes studying the other young woman from over the mug's rim.

"I know I'm not the chairwoman, but there's some things I can do," Riruka said. "The Lady Royals Society has a number of ongoing projects and charities, designed to appeal to different demographics. Some of our charities make inroads with the more conservative crowd, like traditional family and cultural values. Other projects of ours are more in line with progressive agendas, and that includes me. I'm currently in charge of the environmental cleanup and alternate energy sponsorship and promotion department. I can use that."

Rukia sat back, studying this pink-haired girl. Just where was she going with this? Offer Rukia a paid internship? No, her tone suggested something else...

Riruka set her mug back down. "I'm offering Ichigo a job, Rukia-san. Nothing huge... but I can have him brought on board as a volunteer worker, the whole 'give back to the community' vibe. It's menial work, but it's a positive image. He could run programs to expand recycling in nearby areas, for example, or help oversee river cleanup. It's always been an easy way to score points. And I want Ichigo to have that chance."

Rukia suddenly had the mental image of Ichigo in overalls and a straw hat, picking up old tin cans and tires from the riverside with rubber gloves up to his elbows. She smiled at the gentle absurdity of it, but Riruka had an interesting point... and who would complain about some cleanup?

"Here you are, ma'am." The waiter arrived and set down Rukia's tea, and bowed and returned to his other patrons. Rukia took a sip and decided that yes, this was the best damned jasmine tea she'd ever tasted. Count on Riruka to know the best places in town.

Riruka pursed her lips. "Look, Rukia-san, I'm not trying to _win Ichigo back_ or something. I know what this might look like. But I care about him as a friend, and I respect you far too much to try and steal him from you, or something absurd like that."

Rukia set down her teacup. "Funny, a few weeks back, you seemed to -"

"Things have changed, Rukia-san!" Riruka snapped. She exhaled and calmed back down. "This isn't about me. I'm sorry if my reckless behavior in the past alarmed you. Now, however, Ichigo and his family are the ones in need. I'll help them, even if I do it alone."

Rukia took another sip and contemplated Riruka. Truth be told, a part of her _did_ take the route that Riruka had suspected, accusing this girl of trying to make inappropriate inroads with her old flame. But she was also a member of the Society, with certain powers and connections. _And_ she had helped Rukia before.

Not to mention that by now, everyone knew not to cross Rukia Kurosaki.

Rukia took a few moments to mull it over, carefully reading the young woman sitting opposite her. The possessive part of her mind demanded keeping Riruka's perfectly-manicured harpy claws off her husband... but she had seen that same jealous behavior in Ichigo during the engagement, and it never made anyone happy. And it was really Tier Halibel and Apacci and Mila Rose who had rejected Kukaku Shiba's ideas and spat on Kurosaki Industries, after all. Those three. But they weren't the whole of the Lady Royals Society...

"Okay," Rukia finally said. She nodded. "I can see what you're getting at, and it's true that my husband deserves this chance." She glanced down. "You haven't been in the same house as him these last two weeks. I know more than anyone that he needs something new."

Riruka smiled. "Wonderful! I'm glad, Rukia-san. And you'll be happy to know that in a way, I find it satisfying to go around Apacci and Mila Rose's backs to help Ichigo. They've all but given up on him, like the other girls have."

"Won't there be hell to pay?"

"Let _me_ worry about them."

"All right." Rukia raised her teacup in a toast. "To fresh starts."

Riruka raised her coffee mug. "And our faith in others."

Both girls drank.

.

.

It didn't take long for the old hydra of the Lady Royals Society to rear a head that Rukia could have sworn she had already severed.

"You've _got_ to be kidding..." Rukia pounded a fist on her computer's desk one morning, teeth clenched at what the hottest tabloid, the _Karakura Daily Sun_ , announced. It was smart to keep track of things, and now, Rukia had netted a big one.

"RIRUKA DOKUGAMINE OF THE LRS AIMS TO WIN OVER ICHIGO KUROSAKI'S HEART," the headline announced. The article babbled on about "reigniting the old flames" and how this was a clever ploy to use charity work to boost Ichigo's popularity and deliver the grateful businessman right into miss Dokugamine's arms. And the most heavily quoted interviewee in the article was -

"Hey." Rukia was already on the phone with Riruka, pacing in her and Ichigo's bedroom, still wearing her favorite nightie, her bare feet padding on the carpet.

 _"Good morning,"_ came Riruka's voice. _"Rukia-san? You sound upset. I can hear you breathing hard."_

Rukia swallowed. "Okay, try and guess just how the hell did the _Daily Sun_ get its hands on this scoop so fast?"

 _"I beg your pardon?"_ Riruka's voice said, but it sounded like she feared the worst.

"Apacci!" Rukia snapped. She gripped her phone tighter. "How did that cow... how could she do this?"

 _"I'm sorry, Rukia-san. She must have some resources I don't know about,"_ Riruka admitted. _"Look, I..."_

"Where is she?"

 _"Rukia-san -"_

"I'll settle this myself! Can you give me her address?"

Riruka hesitated. _"Tell me you're not about to hurt someone."_

Rukia forced a smile on her face. "Of course not. I just need a chat."

 _"...okay. She's at..."_

"Thanks," Rukia said once she got the address, and hung up and tossed her phone onto the bed. She peeked into Ichigo's study, where her husband was deep into a modern law book, his elbows on his massive desk, his chin resting on both hands. Rukia knocked on the door-frame to get his attention.

Ichigo looked over. "What's up?"

"I'm gonna go visit a friend who just showed up in town," Rukia invented. "I'll see you later, okay? I could bring ice cream from that nice new place downtown."

"All right. Thanks, Rukia. See you later."

Rukia threw on some clothes, got into Ikakku's car, and kept herself tensed until she reached the specified apartment. She found the right door and pounded on it.

The door clicked open and Apacci stood there. Her eyes widened at the sight of Rukia Kurosaki. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Rukia jabbed a finger at the other woman. "Me? What were _you_ thinking, throwing a monkey wrench into my marriage? Ichigo and his family are hurting, and now you try and make him look unfaithful?! Hasn't his image suffered enough?"

"Your marriage is crapping out, anyway," Apacci sneered. "Besides, it's Riruka who should prepare for the shitstorm. That hussy plays nice with the idiot who helped ruin Kurosaki Industries, and she's gotten _way_ too friendly with you. Think of it as removing dead weight from the Society. No one from Kurosaki Industries should be involved with Society charities or fundraisers! Riruka went behind the chairwoman's back, and now she'll pay."

Rukia panted for breath, fists clenched by her sides. "Bitch! No one in this whole situation deserved that. And Riruka is _not_ stupid enough to try and win Ichigo over, just so you're aware. She knows not to cross me, and she respects me as a person. Looks like neither of those things is true of _you_."

Apacci scoffed. "Maybe she should steal him, anyway. She'd do you a favor, getting your loser husband off your hands. They could both elope and live quietly somewhere, sparing all of us their idiocy -"

 _Smack!_ Rukia's open hand collided with Apacci's cheek, turning the other woman's head to the side. Apacci wrenched her head back to position, her cheek red, her dark hair askew. "Did you just...?" she hissed.

Rukia already had her hand raised to strike again, but found the strength to lower it, despite the rage in her head demanding it. "You..." She swallowed. "You're not even worth it." She turned on her heel and stalked away. It amazed her that Apacci didn't shout something mean back to her, or anything at all. She vaguely heard Apacci's door close, and she didn't stop until she was back in Ikakku's car, giving directions to that ice cream parlor with a trembling voice. To his credit, Ikakku didn't comment on it.

\- Why... why does a tiny part of me wonder if Apacci had a point? -


	9. Chapter 8

**Marriage for a Million: Love is Eternal**

original story by missyromanticme15

this story by Ulquiorra9000

Chapter Eight: Answers to Old Questions, and New Questions

Isshin's health was deemed stable enough for travel, so one day, with permission from his physicians, he bought several train tickets to Ibaraki Prefecture on Japan's east coast. Rukia could hardly believe her ears when Isshin told her the trip's purpose, and she had sat there at his family lunch, staring for a second before collecting herself. She should have known. It was bound to be... interesting, to say the least.

At 10:00 AM, Rukia helped Ichigo pack for the day-long trip and, once they were cleared by Ichigo's police guards, met Isshin at the crowded Karakura Town train station. It was funny; even with the bustling streams of people, the clatter of luggage, and the tinny voices on the overhead intercoms, Rukia felt calm, even detached somehow. Maybe she was getting used to the fallout of the fraud scandal by now.

Everyone was quiet on the trip across Japan's countryside, even Isshin, and once they left the station at Ibaraki Prefecture, they took a pair of cabs to the coast itself, to a remote region called Turtle Bay, for all the turtle species that lived there. It was beautiful, but not a tourist attraction; this place served a different purpose.

The Turtle Bay Penitentiary.

"Ichigo, you can speak with him first, if you want," Isshin told his son after the group stepped into the visiting room.

Ichigo nodded. "Okay. Thanks, dad."

Rukia hung back with the others and watched. Despite this being a minimum-security facility for white-collar criminals, Rukia and the others had already been thoroughly searched and checked over by the guards, and this place certainly had the dismal air she'd expected: white tile floors, gray cinderblock walls, stark lighting. At least there was air conditioning.

This room had several booths, with thin metal bars separating the visitors' side from the inmates' side. For the moment, only the Kurosaki family was visiting, giving them some privacy. Ichigo sat at a wooden chair and folded his hands on the small counter in the booth. Opposite him sat Kaien Shiba, in a pale blue uniform. His hair was messier than Rukia had seen, but he managed a faint smile at the sight of his cousin.

"Decided to pay you a visit, Kaien," Ichigo said cautiously. "This was the earliest day they'd let us come on over. How..." He swallowed. "How are you holding up?"

"Don't worry, Ichigo, it's not like _The Shawshanks Redemption_ in here," Kaien said with a chuckle. "I'm holding up fine so far. But damn, the food makes me miss all those power lunches I used to have in London and Cardiff. You know?"

Ichigo chuckled back. "Yeah, I can't imagine a gourmet getting hired here."

Both cousins fell silent for a moment, Kaien staring down at Ichigo's hands, his eyes wavering. Finally, Kaien spoke up again. "I was jealous."

Ichigo stiffened. "You what?"

"Of... of you." Kaien looked up, his eyes earnest. "Ichigo, I'm sorry. You know how much we competed growing up. And uncle Isshin... I felt like he favored you, like I was just in your shadow. And you're so popular, with all the papers wondering about your private life, gossiping away about who you'd date or end up marrying or what idyllic countryside house you'd buy for your family..."

"Kaien -" Ichigo started.

Kaien held up a hand. "Hey. Look, Ichigo. I tried to hide it, tried to focus on my own life and my own business, but damn, it was tough not comparing myself to you and wondering _why not me?_ And when I heard that you were happily engaged to a waitress in some Cinderella story and were planning a huge wedding... I was happy for you. And it made me reflect on myself, too."

Ichigo sat there, quietly listening. And Rukia, for her part, hung onto Kaien's every word. She had never properly heard his side of the story like this before.

"As you might've guessed, Ichigo, I didn't handle it that well," Kaien admitted. "I took a flight to Japan for your wedding with a head full of misplaced anger and spite. And when uncle Isshin had his heart attack, a dark part of me thought 'hey, this is my chance at the top spot!' Remember that? We got into that fight at the hospital, and your wife here broke us up."

Ichigo nodded. "I sure do."

"I was a mean bastard. I realize that," Kaien said heavily. "I had such a shitty perspective on everything. I never stood a chance at the CEO position, being that kind of man. I..." He sighed shakily. "I ruined it from the start, Ichigo. My branch of the position was in the tank, and... well, you know. I got desperate. You remember our talks."

"Yeah. I remember." Ichigo hunched forward. "Kaien, just promise me you'll make it. You've got time. Learn to forgive yourself. I... I really don't want to see you suffering anymore."

Kaien made a funny sound. "What the... Ichigo..."

"It's tough enough for _me_ to face the mirror," Ichigo sad earnestly. "I know a little bit of what this feels like. You have to pull through. Try."

Kaien took a long, slow breath. "Well, you're right that I've got a lot of time to think about it. It'll be five years 'till I'm eligible for parole, after all. I can't guarantee you anything, Ichigo, but... I'll remember this talk. I will."

Ichigo sat there for a silent moment before he nodded again. "Thanks, Kaien. Hey, um... Rukia might want to talk to you, too."

Rukia looked over at Isshin, who motioned to the booth. "Go ahead," he said.

Ichigo got up from the wooden chair and Rukia sat down, her mind whirring. Something told her that Ichigo and Kaien had kept their talk brief on purpose. Maybe it hurt too much to see each other in a place like this to say any more. She couldn't blame them.

"Kaien," Rukia said gently. "How are you?"

"Could be worse," Kaien said with a shrug. "You're looking good, Rukia. So... is married life treating you well?"

"Well enough, thank you." Rukia made up her mind. This was enough small talk; she needed to know a few things. "Kaien," she said, more firmly this time, "I feel like I never got a fair chance to get to know the real you. I only saw you when you were at my wedding, or clashing with my husband during Isshin's health crisis. Something tells me that's not the real you."

Kaien chewed his lower lip, glancing down. "I..." he said. "Yeah... that's a fair point. Rukia, I'm sorry to you too. I gave you hell for marrying my cousin and leaving me in the dust. It was envy, plain and simple. And you didn't deserve to pay for that."

Rukia recalled what Kaien had told her in that hallway of Isshin's hospital: _"With Isshin dead, your husband's likely to gain more money and power. Wasn't that the whole point of why you married him?"_ She repeated Kaien's words back at him and added, "Kaien, back then, you didn't know if that was true. You just wanted it to be, didn't you, so you'd have less reason to envy my marriage? Since I'm a shallow gold-digger and Ichigo is a cold bastard? You'd take us down to your level."

Kaien blinked. "You know what... I never thought of it like that in my head, but you're right, Rukia. I wanted you both to be monsters so _I_ would be the upstanding one, the one who cares about the family and our image. I wanted it to be true, like you said, but another part of me knew it really wasn't. And it drove me nuts."

"Don't worry, you were starting to drive _us_ nuts, too," Rukia said with a forced chuckle. She sobered. "Kaien... I don't want to think of you as just a bad guy. I've hardly known you for a few weeks. There has to be more than just your angry spite and the fraud scandal, and your fear of letting down your uncle."

\- If there wasn't anything else, Isshin and Ichigo would never have come here. -

Kaien took a long, slow breath. "Earlier into my career in the Europe branch of Kurosaki Industries, things were... better. I felt so proud of what I was accomplishing, and yeah, I loved the London nightlife. And my little sister Kukaku would visit from Ireland to party it up, or I'd visit her branch in Dublin and she'd show me the local sights and attractions. And yes, we shared more than a few pints of Guinness over there." He smiled. "And there was this girl, Miyako. She was a few rungs below me, and had transferred from the Japan branch. Damn, she was a beauty, and smart as hell."

Rukia felt the corners of her lips twitching. "Kaien, you never told me there was a girl! Why didn't you ever say something?"

"Well, it didn't last long. We only went on a few dates, and called it off long before I met you," Kaien admitted. "It was just a fling, really. Miyako... she always knew just what to say, and every time I saw her, I didn't ever want to leave her company. She taught me a thing or two." He grew misty-eyed, his smile wider. "Makes me wonder what could have happened if things kept going after that. She taught me about what it means to have your _heart_ with someone else."

Rukia cocked her head. "I'm sorry?"

"What she meant is..." Kaien hunched forward, his face serious, his eyes locked onto Rukia's. "When you have a real friend, or a comrade, Rukia, you create a piece of your heart in them, and you live in them. Sounds corny, I know, but hear me out. Even if something were to happen to you, or worse, you'd live on in them, and they'll preserve you as the friend you were to them. It's like... immortality, I guess. Heart is something that's gifted and shared, not kept to yourself."

"Kaien..." Rukia felt her breath catch in her throat. She had no idea Kaien had held such a life philosophy, and she'd never thought of a person's heart like that. Certainly not her own. She kept it guarded, safe, against anyone who'd try to hurt her. And to hear this...

"Some part of me has faith that what you and Ichigo has is real," Kaien went on. "I haven't gotten the chance to find out for sure... but it's possible you've already given him a piece of your heart, and you've got his. You live in each other. You'll preserve each other as partners, even if something drives you apart, and if you never see each other again."

Rukia felt tears burning under her eyelids. Kaien seemed to inexplicably understand her marriage better than she did.

"And remember one other thing," Kaien told her. "Don't ever lose yourself, Rukia. What makes you happy, give you hope, what you want in the future more than anything else... don't forget those things. Don't let real life, or despair, swallow you up. Fight for what you want, and be the best you that you can. If Ichigo loves you like he says he does, then he'll understand. He'll know what has to be done."

"What are you saying?" Rukia blurted out, hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"I'm just telling you what I wish someone had told me," Kaien said. "I thought too much about how I could take Ichigo down, and not enough about what I _really_ wanted for myself. Hell, if I could have kept Miyako, I could have turned out a little different. She'd _never_ let me get away with saying any of this."

Rukia swallowed. "Kaien... thank you. I thought I'd always hate you for the things you said, but after everything you told me... I can't. I'll pray that you find peace and accept yourself for who you are, however long it takes. Please, Kaien, find that release."

Kaien nodded once. "I think I will, Rukia."

Rukia got up and let Isshin have a turn talking to his nephew, joining up with Ichigo and his sisters. She held Ichigo's hand in hers and looked up fondly at her husband. "Your cousin's a smarter guy than I gave him credit for," she said. "I... I'm glad we came here."

Ichigo squeezed Rukia's hand and smiled. "Me, too."

During the train ride back to Karakura Town, and all thought that evening, Rukia had Kaien's words bouncing around in her head. What was she to do? What would Ichigo do, and where was their marriage, and each of their lives, headed? For now, she couldn't really say. But Rukia was confident that the boh of them would figure it out. And that she'd find that inner peace and happiness someday, too.

.

.

"Whew. That should do it for today."

Riruka Dokugamine, after a long, hard day at work with her start-up organic food business (Sunny Harvest Foods), locked the shop's front door and wiped her brow. She had long since learned that face-to-face business really built up a customer base around here, and it didn't hurt that she used to have work as a fashion model. Plenty of gentlemen were only too happy to come in and buy organic ingredients, though it wasn't just her winning smile that brought in the crowds; she knew business inside and out. This time next year, she'd probably open a second location, too.

There weren't many cars or taxis out on the street this time of night, and Riruka liked the calm of it all. It was like a photograph from the wall of a coffee shop, a lone, lovely girl going down the street under a street lamp as a lone taxi motored past.

Then her cell phone rang, and she jumped at the noise.

Riruka stopped and dug her phone out of her designer purse and answered. "Oh! Good evening, chairwoman."

 _"Good evening, Riruka,"_ came Tier Halibel's voice. _"How are you?"_

"I'm just finishing up a work day at the shop," Riruka said casually, smiling. Her best friend loved to know how business was going. "Old Mr. Sakamoto came in with his wife today and nearly cleared out my legumes section! They're practically covering half my overhead all by themselves."

Halibel chuckled. _"I'm glad business is going well."_ Then her tone grew more somber. _"Riruka, listen... about Ichigo Kurosaki..."_

Riruka stiffened and her eyes widened at the mention of Mr. Kurosaki's name. She felt herself start to sweat. "Wh-what's the matter?"

 _"I've heard that the environmental protection agency of the Society took a bold chance by hiring Ichigo Kurosaki,"_ came Halibel's voice. _"It's all over the papers and radio. They're saying that he is desperate to fix his image and that of his company. Some say that he's trying to seal a busted dam with a Band-Aid."_

"I... see." Riruka felt a flash of anger. Ichigo Kurosaki and his cousin Kaien had made some mistakes... no, it was mainly that buffoon Kaien Shiba who had wounded the company with his fraud scandal. Ichigo didn't deserve any of this! How dare the press mock him?  
Riruka took a deep, calming breath. "Yes, I know... I approached his wife and made the offer. She was receptive, and when she told Ichigo, he got right back to me. He called from his home phone and said yes."

There was a moment of silence, and Riruka heard herself breathing rather hard into the receiver, her free hand tightly gripping the straps of her purse. It felt weirdly heavy at the moment.

Halibel made a tiny sigh on the line. _"Riruka, I've known you for years. We've done so many wonderful things together, and I'd never accuse you of sabotage. But I need to hear it from you that you're doing this for the right reasons. And that you understand the potential risks."_

Riruka felt her breath catch in her throat. It had been a long time since her best friend had even slightly doubted her on... anything, really. This almost felt personal to her. Or rather, Halibel must be thinking that it was personal to Riruka. Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't just another man.

"Halibel, I'm aware of the... _history_ I have with Mr. Kurosaki, but you know I'd never jeopardize the Society," she said carefully. "I really think that he deserves this chance. And the environmental protection program could use the help. He's a smart one. And this will generate some buzz for us."

 _"The old saying 'all press is good press' isn't true. Just remember that,"_ Halibel told her. _"But okay... I'll keep my distance from you and the Kurosakis with this project. And yes, I'll make sure that Mila Rose and Apacci stay away, too. They've been pretty reckless these last few weeks."_

Riruka breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I just didn't want your opinion of Rukia-san, or the bad press against the Kurosakis, to dampen everything. I'm just helping good people who need it. Strictly business."

 _"Just please make sure it stays that way,"_ Halibel said. _"Mrs. Kurosaki has been nothing but hostile to us, and she is not suitable material to join us or represent us at all. Inviting her to our tea party last month was certainly a mistake."_

Riruka was of the opinion that doubting and harassing the Kurosakis was the real mistake. She kept that to herself.

 _"I only ask that you be careful with this,"_ Halibel added. _"The Kurosaki family is a live wire right now. I just don't want to see you get hurt on their account, Riruka."_

"N-no, of course not." Riruka swallowed. "I know Ichigo well. And I've gotten on better terms with his wife. We'll work this out."

There was another short pause. _"All right. Have a good night, Riruka."_ Halibel hung up.

Riruka stashed away her phone and trudged along the sidewalk. She hardly felt like a subject in some artsy photograph at the moment, just one girl alone out here. Part of her was concerned that Halibel was right about the Kurosakis, and another was hurt that Halibel would even slightly doubt Riruka's judgment. Well, all that was left now was to prove herself against the nay-sayers near and far.

And why did Riruka think she had heard a tone of hurt in Halibel's voice? Whatever the chairwoman's feud with Rukia, Halibel was no ice queen. Surely, deep down she was sympathetic to the Kurosakis, too. Whatever Rukia might way, Halibel did have a good heart. She just wasn't always the best at showing it.

.

.

Dating Nelliel was a little awkward, but the girl was just having so much fun during this last week, so Grimmjow couldn't help but smile and enjoy it with her. She'd chatted away tonight during dinner at a nice restaurant (as nice as Grimmjow's wallet could manage) and Grimmjow hadn't missed that warm gleam in Nel's eyes. She barely seemed to notice what she was eating, instead savoring the evening with her best friend.

"You said Karin recommended this place, right?" Nel said warmly as she finished off her barbecued meat in the crowded restaurant. She had to speak up over the general chatter around them.

Grimmjow nodded, toying with his noodles. "Yeah, Karin said this is the best place for South Korean food in town. Looks like she was on to something." He gave her a modest smile and watched through the window as a shiny yellow taxi drove by.

"She sure was," Nel said, moving on to her fourth plate. The girl had an appetite like Grimmjow had never seen. He wasn't going to complain about the bill, though.

Grimmjow kept toying with his spicy noodles, and Nel leaned forward to look closer.

"What's the matter, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow started. "Uh, nothing."

"Nothing? "Grimmjow, you've been so quiet on our date. Is something on your mind? You can tell me." Nel gave him an imploring look.

Grimmjow took a sip of Coke and tried to mentally articulate the abstract thoughts that swirled in the back of his mind for the last week. What should he tell her? Hell, what could he tell himself?

He settled for the immediate. He put on a bigger smile. "It's just that I haven't really had a steady girlfriend before, Nelliel. This is new to me. I might stumble a few times."

"Oh, that's okay, Grimmjow. Nobody's perfect." Nel finished her fourth plate and motioned for the waiter. "And I think you're a _fine_ gentleman." She smiled, toying with a lock of her hair. She went pink. "I... I mean, you're having a good time too, right? You've been so quiet on our last two dates, and tonight..."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to deny it, but dammit, Nel's cheery energy and bashfulness was so infectious.

"I'm just tired. I've been up since 6:30," he said, which wasn't untrue.

"Oh yeah, that warehouse job, right?" Nel said with a sympathetic noise. "I'd be a wreck if I had to be up that early for work." She looked up when the waiter arrived. "Another drink, please, and another beef plate."

The waiter nodded and checked with Grimmjow, who shook his head. The waiter walked off.

"Anyway..." Nel rested her elbows on the table, chin in her hands. "For our third date, I had something really fun in mind, Grimmjow. A way to burn off some of this dinner."

Grimmjow perked up. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Half an hour later, Grimmjow found himself at a dance class full of excited couples two blocks down from the restaurant, and when the coach turned on the music, Nel took the lead, guiding Grimmjow through what he assumed was a type of salsa dance, based on the upbeat Latin music playing.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Nel said fondly as she went through the motions. To Grimmjow's eyes, she was so damn graceful, moving like a pro, her body nothing but lithe curves. He felt his face warm and his heart race, and not just from the dance.

Grimmjow stumbled and slipped a few times, but Nel corrected him and he felt himself settling into the pattern of moves. "You used to be so shy," he commented, out of breath. "We haven't really talked that much in the last two years, have we? Are we making up for lost time?"

"What do you think, mister smooth-moves?" Nel panted as they kept moving. The room seemed to be a blur. "This is really nice. I'm glad we're doing this, Grimmow. I mean _us_ , just being ourselves together."

"Yeah. I think so, too."

The music stopped and the instructor clapped, complimenting everyone's progress. As he wiped his sweaty brow, Grimmjow glanced at Nel chatting with one of her many girlfriends who was also here, and couldn't help but remember one thing. Nel hadn't even tried approaching him until the trauma of Isshin's heart attack, and then the fraud scandal... things had been shaken up and moved so fast in the last month, and Grimmjow was seeing a side of Nel he thought he'd never see again.

He _did_ like dating her... but was it only an escape from their lives? Nelliel wasn't the only one, either; Grimmjow remembered the long phone conversation he'd had with Rukia yesterday. The poor girl was trying her best in these times, and by the sound of it, Ichigo was starting to come around, too. But the confining house arrest, Ichigo's shame, the future of Isshin's company, the shark-like tabloids, the Lady Royals Society... Rukia was fending off problems on every front, and it was getting to her. Grimmjow had been there for her during the engagement, and she needed him even more now.

 _"I was so happy when I realized that I married the right man,"_ Rukia had said on the phone. _"But right now, I... would it sound bad if I said I don't know how to get that back?"_

"You'll find it, Ruks. Somehow, some way," Grimmjow had told her. "You just have to know what's truly important to you, and how to get it. And let go of whatever's holding you back."

He'd felt so confident about those words, but thinking back on them, just what was Rukia going to do with that idea in mind? He hoped he hadn't done some damage.

Grimmjow shook his head again. Where was _he_ headed? What about him? He felt himself being swept along on a current that was both exciting and confusing, but dammit, Nel was happy with him. Was he Nel's proper boyfriend? Or was it something more temporary...?

\- I can't ruin this night with thoughts like those. Leave it for now, Grimmjow. Nel's here. Be there for her. -

Grimmjow got into position with Nel as the next song started, and once he got moving, he found it easy indeed to leave his thoughts behind and stay in the moment. For now.


	10. Chapter 9

**Marriage for a Million: Love is Eternal**

original story by missyromanticme15

this story by Ulquiorra9000

Chapter Nine: Remember What it is That Holds You Together

{four days later}

Ichigo was once again busy coordinating with Isshin and Kukaku about Kurosaki Industries from his home office computer, and apparently, he'd be working until evening to smooth over some more financial matters. So, after giving her husband a kiss on the cheek, Rukia promised to be back in a few hours and headed out. She was halfway through a project of her own.

Window-shopping for art schools in Tokyo. It didn't hurt to explore the future ahead of time, just to see what could be...

Rukia hadn't yet bought a laptop computer or other expensive electronics despite the $250,000 sitting in her bank account, so she visited the Karakura Public Library, put her cell phone on silent, and logged in to one of the public computers there. Some of the other library patrons browsed social media or played Flash Player games, but Rukia ignored them and instead typed in a few websites and started her own research.

Ten minutes into her work, Rukia faintly heard her cell phone vibrate in her purse. She got it out and found a text from Grimmjow: _Hey, Ruks. What are you up to?_

Rukia typed in her response: _Just some research stuff here at the library. Sorry, can't talk on the phone._

It took Grimmjow a minute to respond: _OK. Sorry. Forget it._

 _No, it's all right,_ Rukia told him. _I can get back to this in an hour or two. Want to meet up? I'll get you a drink. I've got the impression you need one._

Grimmjow's answer popped up right away: _Thanks. Where to?_

In ten minutes, Rukia met her friend at a trendy bar down the street called Bottoms Up, and they sat side-by-side. They nearly had the place to themselves, since it was just after 2:00 PM on a Thursday. Grimmjow ordered two glasses of beer, and once he had a drink from his, he shifted on his bar stool to better face Rukia. "Damn," he commented. "Now that we're here, I dunno how to talk about this. It sounded better in my head."

Rukia took a drink of her own beer and decided that this kind of thing was better left for businessmen who needed to blow off steam. She winced. "Don't worry. I've got some of my own baggage, too. I won't judge."

"Okay." Grimmjow tensed, hands clasping his glass mug, slowly turning it around and around in his hands. "It's about Nelliel. I... I don't know what I'm doing."

Rukia raised her eyebrows. "Based on what she's told me, you're both going steady, and she's been having a wonderful time. What's the matter?"

"We..." Grimmjow swallowed. "When I'm with her, I feel so alive. She's so happy, and it's all I can think about. We click. But, uh..." He scowled at the far wall. "Ugh. I don't know how to say this without sounding like an asshole."

Rukia leaned forward, her eyes sharp. "Did something happen?"

"Not like that!" Grimmjow yelped. He exhaled and ran a hand through his sky-blue hair. "I mean... look, this is between you and me, Ruks. I need someone to confide in, someone who might help me."

Rukia relaxed and offered a small smile. "You've got her."

"Okay. Right." Grimmjow nervously drummed his fingers on the bar's polished wooden surface. "I dunno if our relationship is for real. It _feels_ real when we're together; she's got that effect on me. But when I'm away from her, like now, I get these _thoughts,_ Ruks. Like I'm fooling myself with Nel."

\- You're right. You does need someone to talk to. Grimmjow, you're not alone in any sense. -

Rukia gently scooted away her beer and cleared her throat, hands folded in her lap. "Grimmjow, your relationship with Nel is new. You're putting your heart in her hands, and you've got hers. It can be scary to open up. Believe me, I know." She clearly recalled the overwhelming sense of gradually allowing her contract husband to integrate into her life, which had previously been an exclusive VIP room for one.

"Yeah, I know. But it's more like..." Grimmjow made an aggravated noise. "I don't know if we're dating for the right reasons! Nel kept her distance from me for the last two years, and now she's all over me, Ruks. I'm all she wants. And what it it's just because..." He lowered his voice to a guilty whisper, even though there wasn't anyone to over hear him. "...I'm her escape from the Kurosaki Industries disaster?"

Rukia felt her gut clench, and she felt herself freeze. Yes, she'd noticed the change in Nel's behavior, too, and in the back of her mind, she'd had the same thoughts. But to hear Grimmjow say it...

"I... I'm guessing you haven't talked to her about it?" Rukia said slowly.

Grimmjow shook his head. "I can't even imagine how to start on that topic." He took another drink.

Rukia's mind raced. If she said the wrong thing here, she could drive a wedge between her two friends, and someone could get hurt. Or everyone. "Well, what about you? Do you think she's dating you for you, or for the release? What does it feel like?"

"Damn, that's a tough one. Been wondering it myself." Grimmjow made a dry chuckle. "She's a hell of a girl. And I really do like her..."

\- You're avoiding the question. Are you afraid to lose Nel if you get your answer? -

Rukia tried a different tack. "Hey, I didn't like Ichigo at first, you know. He was so selfish and manipulative at first. When I met him at Urahara's Diner, he was like this cold spot, haunting the place."

Grimmjow snorted. "Yeah, that sounds like him sometimes."

"But then I let him into my life," Rukia said in a rush. It felt good to have someone to tell this to. "I found out that there's more to him. He's loyal, and wants to protect me and my happiness no matter what happens. And now, after the fraud scandal, he's taking up such a burden to fix everything. He feels so guilty. No cold bastard would beat himself up like that."

Grimmjow took another drink. "So... I just gotta soldier through this? Forget the doubts, wait for everything to become clear?"

Rukia hesitated. Was it really that simple? "It's more like... if your relationship with her is for real, and you and she both feel a real connection, you'll know it. Real love can't be denied." She smiled.

"Hell, you should make a line of motivational posters," Grimmjow joked. He polished off his beer and returned Rukia's smile. "I guess I didn't think of it that way."

\- And if it's not for real... that'll be painfully clear to you, too. -

Rukia couldn't bring herself to say the follow-up line to her oh-so-dazzling advice. Instead, she added, "And don't forget, Isshin really likes you, too. If a girl's dad likes her boyfriend, that goes a long way in her mind. She'll feel safe and secure with you."

Grimmjow nodded. "Good to know. Thanks, Ruks." He waited a second, then added, "You know, it's not just me. You and Ichigo are going through a rough time, but I believe in you. Fight, girl. What you've got is something special. I gave you a fantastic toast at your wedding because I _believe_. Don't you make me look bad."

Rukia forced a laugh. "Okay, I promise. Ichigo and I are..." She twined her two fingers in the classic "we're _this_ close" gesture.

"That you are," Grimmjow said.

After that, the conversation turned to lighter topics, including brainstorming mean but not too-mean pranks they could pull on Apacci and Mila Rose to teach them a lesson, all the way to wondering what kind of boyfriend could possibly keep up with Kukaku. That brilliant young woman was certainly single, and Isshin loved to partner up his younger relatives. It seemed like none of the Irish guys back in Dublin could handle her, but what about someone here? It was fun to speculate, at least.

Grimmjow had another drink or two, and after a while, slid off his bar stool and gently patted Rukia's back. "Look, I gotta head out. But seriously... remember what I said. You and Ichigo, you're going the distance." He turned and headed out the door, waving good-bey as he went.

Rukia sat alone at her stool, watching Grimmjow go. That guy moved so fast, liked to act so in control sometimes. One piece of advice and he was skipping out the door in victory. Well, there was something to be said about his confidence...

Going the distance with Ichigo... she and her husband still had something to prove to the world and each other. They started as contract partners, and now, Rukia was this close to professing her _real_ feelings, and she prayed that he was prepared to do the same. On the car ride back to Ichigo's condo, Rukia pictured the scene, how she might lead up to the topic, and what Ichigo might say... and what they might do to connsumate it all...

Rukia didn't need beer to leave the bar in high spirits.

.

.

Ichigo's voice was the first thing Rukia heard when she stepped into his condo later that afternoon, and she gently shut the door and called out, "Ichigo, honey, I'm back! Miss me?"

She heard Ichigo pause, then say, "Yeah, I get it. Look, I have to go... yes, I'll keep that in mind. Right. Good-bye, sir."

Frowning slightly, Rukia took off her sneakers and padded across the quiet living room and into Ichigo's study, once she pushed the half-open door out of the way. She found her husband seated tensely at his mammoth desk, paperwork all over the place, his computer monitor covered with data and images. His orange hair was messy from running his hands through it.

"Ichigo...?" Rukia said carefully. "Are you all right?"  
"Hmmmm? Oh. Hi, honey." Ichigo gave her a forced smile. He wore a checkered shirt with the top two buttons undone, and black slacks and red house shoes. He wasn't wearing one of his usual gold watches or other businessman bling, though.

Rukia pulled up a chair and sat by Ichigo, folding one leg over the other, hands clasped nervously on her lap. She felt oddly defensive. "Um... is everything all right? I haven't seen you this worn out in a while."

"It's, uh..." Ichigo licked his lips and busily scooped up a bunch of papers, put them into a tidy stack, and scooted them away. He leaned back in his chair with a weary sigh, glancing at the ceiling. "How was your afternoon? Do anything fun out there?"

"I met up with Grimmjow for drinks," Rukia said.

"Oh yeah?"

"He needed a few beers and advice," Rukia exlained. She could almost hear the coils tightening in her husband's mind, and she felt her heart start to beat hard. No, calm down, everything was fine... "He's starting to go steady with Nelliel, you know... they're having a lot of fun together. He's treating her really nice."

Ichigo's eyes didn't move. "Oh, yeah. Dad mentioned once or twice how good they are together. What kind of advice did Grimmjow need, anyway?"

Rukia could hear the defensive tone in her husband's voice and rushed to soothe it. "Nothing major. He, uh... he's never been in a serious relationship before, goodness knows, so he needed some pointers. But don't worry, he's a gentleman. I just gave him some polishing." She smiled and hoped that nothing on her face would give anything away. The parts she _wasn't_ telling him.

Ichigo seemed to buy it. "Okay. Yeah, the playboy's finally getting domesticated. I'm sure he'll be fine." He lowered his gaze and offered a smile that, unlike Rukia's, was unconvincing.

"It doesn't _bother_ you, does it?" Rukia blurted out. She mentally winced.

Ichigo shook his head. "My dad trusts them together, and he knows these things best. And yeah, I know that Grimmjow and I butted heads earlier, but come on, he was making half-serious jokes about eloping with you. I had to be on my guard. But Nel's a smart cookie. I have faith in her judgment."

Rukia blinked at her husband's humble words. Ever since the fraud scandal came to light and Ichigo was taken down several pegs, Rukia had been exposed to a whole new side of Ichigo Kurosaki. The old Ichigo made no allowances, trusted no one but himself, and watched over his fiancee, then wife like a hawk... Rukia prayed that this was genuine humility, and not a collapse of self-esteem talking. Down-to-earth Ichigo had his perks, but not in exchange for every ounce of his sense of worth and faith in himself.

\- We need just a dash of the old Ichigo. The one who takes charge and knows just what to do. -

Rukia shifted in her seat. "Enough about me. How was _your_ day, Ichigo? Looks like you've been a busy bee again." She smiled and ran her hand down her husband's arm, then held his warm hand in hers.

Ichigo made a faint croaking noise. "R-Rukia, I..."

"Yes?"

"I _did_ get some work done," he said heavily, his hand growing cold and clammy in Rukia's. His eyes wavered. "I didn't know how to tell you this, but... after the fines, paying for my and Kaien's legal defense, and helping stabilize Kurosaki Industries... I've got nothing." He fixed his pained eyes on Rukia's. "The million dollars for our marriage contract... it's _gone_."

"What...?" Rukia froze, her hand compulsively squeezing Ichigo's, her head feeling light. The million dollars for her marriage was truly gone?

"I-I mean, you still keep the $250,000 I gave you last month," Ichigo said quickly, his voice trembling. He couldn't meet Rukia's eyes. "But as for the rest, I can't give it to you. I'm broke. I might have to sell some of my stuff just to stay above water. My watches, some of my suits, anything. Right now, you're the rich one. I could ask you for a loan." He made a dry chuckle. "There you have it, Rukia. You've become the moneybags of the family."

"Me?" Rukia stared. Then she felt the pressure build to a breaking point, and she bolted to her feet, tearing her hand from Ichigo's grip and pointing at him. "I needed that million dollars to get back on my feet, Ichigo. I nearly lost my house while I worked as a waitress, then you came along. But there's more to it than the money! We're not playing Monopoly here. You're still my husband, and that counts for a lot more than who's the richer one. You get me?"

Ichigo gawked at his wife, hands clasping the arm rests of his leather-bound swivel chair. "I-I know that, but..."

"No. Listen." Rukia took a step forward and towered over her seated husband as much as her petite frame would allow. Her eyes spat sparks. "I didn't like the jealous and manipulative Ichigo Kurosaki, but I'll be _damned_ if I'm married to a limp rag of a man. Yeah, you're broke, and it's all ironic and a big fat twist of fate that now I'm the rich one. But I've been lower than than this, and I survived it. Now you will, too." She took a deep, steadying breath and cupped Ichigo's cheek in her hand, leaning closer to his bewildered face. "Ichigo," she added gently, "I'm not leaving you just like that. Contract or not, we're together. What kind of bond do you think we have? Is it worth so little to you?"

Ichigo worked his jaw. "Hey. Wait just a minute! During our engagement, it was _you_ who kept reminding me that we're marrying each other only for the contract and the million dollars. You never lost sight of that, and at some point, you even swore to act robotically as my wife strictly for appearances. You fought hard to keep your heart to yourself."

"And that changed, dammit!" Rukia now held Ichigo's head in both hands, her jaw trembling. "Yes, I remember all that. Why are you bringing all that up now? As an excuse to push me away, now that you can't give me the remaining $750,000?"

"But the contract _is_ the reason we married!" Ichigo cried. "No matter how you slice it, it's over. Dead contract means we're done. At least on paper."

Rukia shook her head. "You just don't get it, dear husband of mine. I already have a fat chunk of cash in my bank account, plus the allowance funds you gave me on the side. But I'm not jumping ship. You wanna know why?"

Ichigo's eyes pulsed with confusion. "Wh... why? I'm a failure. What else is keeping you here with me?"

"Because I..." Rukia felt the last two words get stuck in her throat, and she mentally put on the brakes. What she wanted to say was true, so wonderfully true, and she needed Ichigo to know it. But not here, not like this. She would know when the time was right.

Rukia swallowed. "Because I have so much damn faith in you, Ichigo. Maybe I learned to be sentimental somewhere along the way. Maybe I picked it up from Inoue or Rangiku-san. Who knows?" She felt her heart racing again, this time in a more pleasant way. She felt herself smiling. "All I know is I'm _not_ leaving your side. After we've come this far? Are you nuts? We had this talk before, when you first came back to me, and we're _not_ going to have it again."

"I -" was all Ichigo got out before Rukia leaned in the rest of the way and planted her lips on his, still holding Ichigo's head between her hands. She ran her hands down his neck and along his shoulders, saying the things with her fingertips that she couldn't get out in words. She needed Ichigo to understand, and to accept it.

Rukia parted from her husband, made a nervous giggle, and smoothed her white blouse. "So, have I made myself clear?"

Ichigo was breathing hard as he looked down at his lap, at his hands. "S-sure. Yeah. I'm sorry, Rukia. It's just that... during my phone conversations with Dad, I could tell that he was pretty angry about my role in all this, and how I let him down. he feels like I betrayed his trust. I was sure that you felt that way, too."

"Yeah... now that you put it like that, I guess that's true," Rukia said. Then, when she saw the mortified look on Ichigo's face, she added, "but I believe in second chances. You gave me one, and now I'll return that favor. And someone who obviously feels this guilty about it is humble enough to earn it. Come on." She offered a hand with a broad smile. "Come with me and prove me right."

Ichigo took his wife's hand and stood. "Where are we going?"

"I could say something cheesy about 'going to our better future together', but I have another idea," Rukia said, leading her husband by the hand to the kitchen. "You're a great chef, Ichigo, but I've been practicing. Let me cook a little something to take your mind off things. Baby steps for now. It'll be nice, won't it?"

Ichigo sat at the island counter and made a exhausted but hopeful smile. "I think it will."

.

.

{One week later}

The baseball game had just come back on from a commercial break when Isshin heard his cell phone chime. He sat up on the living room couch and checked the text. It was from Rukia: _Big news, Dad! Tomorrow, Ichigo will start his volunteer work with the Lady Royals Society's environmental group. I'll be glad to see him doing some work out of the house. Wish him luck!_

Isshin beamed and typed his response, then set his phone on the couch's arm and hoisted himself up. He swung open the fridge and got out the last beer in the box, so he tossed the box into the recycling bin and made a mental note to cut back on beer. He'd gone through this last 12-pack a bit fast. He didn't feel like rolling the dice with his heart again.

Ichigo...

Rukia and Yuzu could only talk about how Ichigo was getting better, and Isshin trusted every word of it. But Isshin Kurosaki knew his son best... and the recent hammer blow of losing all his money, and failing his marriage contract to Rukia, was going to hit him harder than Rukia or Yuzu or anyone else could predict. Maybe not tonight, or tomorrow, but sometime. Ichigo wouldn't be able to bear that burden forever without reaching his breaking point.

Isshin sank back onto the couch just as his favorite team's batter hit what promised to be a homer, and he cracked open his beer can as the player sprinted to first uncontested. From here, in the comfort of his home, with the game on and Karin and Yuzu catching up on their college studies upstairs, it was easy to think that the Kurosaki family was sailing smoothly. Too easy, maybe. Isshin had visited his son's house two days ago, and the boy seemed to be doing a little better. Easy to see why, with his boundlessly supporting wife with him, cheering him on, stoking the flames of his spirit, being his best friend and life partner.

But the foundation... it was the sneaky marriage contract for a million. The union was based on a scheme, an under-handed deal behind Isshin's back. And now, the deal was off. Ichigo never took failure very well, and he had months of house arrest ahead of him, too... and Rukia had kept talking about her future dreams, of art, studying, Tokyo, and more...

Isshin shook his head. No. No, dammit. How could he think _that_? It couldn't happen... could it? The marriage... he couldn't let it die. Not now, when Ichigo had come so far, and Rukia had become a beloved member of the family.

There had to be a way. Isshin scrolled through his phone's contact list as the game played, oblivous to what was happening next. His eyes landed on the Lady Royals Society's main office number. The LRS, by means of Riruka Dokugamine, was giving Ichigo another chance. Isshin hesitated; should he call them and make his move?

Isshin pressed DIAL and put the phone to his ear.


	11. Chapter 10

**Marriage for a Million: Love is Eternal**

original story by missyromanticme15

this story by Ulquiorra9000

Chapter Ten: Taking the Next Big Step

Earlier this morning, Rukia could hardly believe her ears when Tier Halibel had called her and "cordially" invited her to take part in the Lady Royals Society's environmental restoration project today. Rukia thought it was a prank of some kind until Halibel name-dropped Isshin Kurosaki as the one who recommended Rukia has a hardworking girl who would brighten everyone's day. At that point, Rukia gave Halibel a "yes" in a neutral voice and quickly hung up before she could snort with laughter. After Halibel's bluster about keeping her distance from the Kurosakis, two of them were laboring out in the open for the LRS name. And no one could stop them, or stop the press from drinking in the sight.

Kukaku would be proud.

"Here we are," Ikakku announced when he pulled up to the camp along the banks of the Karakura River at the town's outer limits. "Mrs. Kurosaki, call me when you're both ready for pickup."

"Sure thing," Rukia said, already climbing out of the car. Her husband wasn't allowed a mobile device outside the home, due to his house arrest's terms, but the man didn't mind at all. Out here, he'd have his hands full, anyway.

Once Ikakku drove off, Riruka stepped forward from the small crowd of volunteers at the camp and spread her arms wide, an equally wide smile on her face. "Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki," she announced. "It's a pleasure to have you both here. Tier Halibel-san just notified me that you would join us, Rukia-san. I was so glad when I got the news."

"I'm not afraid to get down and dirty," Rukia said with a sly smile. She elbowed Ichigo. "And neither is this guy."

Rukia thought she'd never see the ever-so-classy Riruka Dokugamine dressing down, but here she was in a light flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, old skinny jeans, and work boots. Her pink hair was not in its usual two ponytails, but in two big buns to keep it clear from river muck and dirt.

"I'm ready whenever you are," Ichigo told Riruka calmly, hands in his worn-out jeans' pockets. He also wore an old, parted button-up shirt over a white tank top, plus leather work boots.

"Great. Follow me, both of you," Riruka said, motioning as she turned and walked off to a few tables loaded with supplies.

Rukia smiled and held her husband's hand as they followed the cleanup chief. "I bet it feels funny to step down from Armani and Rolexes to working-man clothes."

"I've had five suits imported from Italy," Ichigo commented, "and I'd never bring one here. I'd be afraid just to expose them to the air."

Rukia burst out laughing. "Welcome to the commoner life, your highness."

Ichigo scowled. "Excuse me?"

"You know what I'm getting at."

Ichigo relaxed. "Too true."

"Okay, everyone!" Riruka called out, clapping her hands together. "Now that we're all here, let's get started. Plastic bags, pick-upper sticks, goggles, and anything else you need is right here. The lunch caterers will be here at noon sharp for an hour-long lunch break. Ready, and go!"

Rukia had never seen Riruka so animated before; how strange that a trash-strewn, mucky riverbank could get a former fashion model so fired up. Then again, this was a part of the LRS, and Riruka may be slippery, but she always seemed to know just what she wanted. Today, she wanted the Kurosakis to get another chance.

\- I'm tempted to feel like she's trying to lord it over us. But maybe she's for real. -

Without further ado, Rukia collected her supplies, snapped some plastic work goggles over her eyes, and dug in.

Picking up old cans, Styrofoam pieces, broken appliances, and more along the riverbank was oddly satisfying, even when Rukia had to make her way across muddy ground, slippery rocks, and patches of plants she didn't want to touch. It had rained yesterday afternoon, and she could tell; everything smelled so damp and ripe, but she held her breath during the worst parts of it and kept on working. It almost felt like giving a large, gentle creature a much-needed bath, and she could imagine the riverbank grunting with relief, rolling over on its massive haunches so Rukia could scrub more of its skin.

Rukia looked up to check on Ichigo every few minutes, just to see how he was doing. He was a bit slow (doing paperwork and sipping Scotch doesn't prep you for hard labor), but Rukia was sure that he'd be fine. Meanwhile, Riruka stayed slightly apart from the cleanup team, her trash bag emptier than everyone else's. Then again, she had to coordinate everyone and help them deal with potentially hazardous stuff, like a collection of surgical equipment one young man found. And Riruka definitely called out encouragement to Ichigo more than anyone else. Well, that was just typical. Probably harmless, though.

Just like she expected, Rukia also saw the local newspapers, and even TV news crews, watching them. She could already imagine the headlines: "ICHIGO KUROSAKI TRADES MONEYBAGS FOR TRASH BAGS". She snorted in amusement and used her thick gloves to pry a torn piece of a car tire from a thicket of plants. She'd rather the local news fixate on Ichigo's grimy new work rather than speculate cruelly on what other scandals he might be involved with.

Right on time, a food truck showed up at the camp, and everyone gathered for picnic-style food like hamburgers, grilled chicken, pasta salad, and vegetable platters, plus bottled water and Gatorade by the dozen. Rukia removed her work goggles and gloves, washed up at a portable sink, and joined her husband at one of the lunch tables.

"Working hard, or hardly working?" Rukia teased him as she bit into a hamburger. She didn't normally go for red meat, but it felt justified for today.

Ichigo nearly choked on his blue Gatorade drink. "What the -?"

"Sorry, I just had to," Rukia said with a smile, reaching for her bottled water. She tossed her hair. "But honestly, I helped that guy prop up a whole fridge so the others could load it onto a cart. Where were you when we did that?"

"Trying to get my jeans untangled from a thorny bush," Ichigo grumbled.

"And after that?"

"Getting my shirt untangled from a _different_ thorny bush."

Rukia threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, this whole experience is richer than I could have thought. My husband, trying to find his footing in a day of honest work."

"I graduated business school," Ichigo said to no one in particular, watching a pickup truck loaded with collected trash go by. "I don't have to take this."

"Relax, I'm just having some fun." Rukia gave Ichigo's shoulder a gentle shove. "Actually, to be honest, I like seeing you work with your own two hands. You're such a tough guy. Nice to see you using those arms for more than lifting stacks of paper off your desk."

Ichigo finished his pasta salad bowl and gave her an amused look. "You're in a pretty chipper mood today. I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

Rukia smiled back. "It's just nice to get out of the house and _do_ something. Riruka is really giving us a hand. I know I had my issues with her before, but... you know, she's been a real friend to us."

"I owe her," Ichigo said somberly, nodding.

"Yeah, and being out here under the sun, stretching our muscles... it feels pretty good," Rukia added. "How about you? Feel any better? Getting the juices flowing?"

Ichigo made a mortified noise. "What juices are we talking about here?"

"Endorphins, maybe," Rukia said with a teasing smile, giving Ichigo's shoulder another gentle shove. "Exercise can really cheer you up and shake your brain out of its funk."

Ichigo shook his head with a similar smile. "My wife the positive thinker."

"Why not? It kinda turns a girl on to see her man all sweaty and hard-workin'," Rukia added, clapping a hand to Ichigo's thigh. She felt her heart beating harder, her face warming up.

Ichigo toyed with his empty Gatorade bottle in his hands, his cheeks also going red. "Hey, that goes both ways, Rukia."

Rukia blinked. "Huh?"

"I mean, you're in work clothes and all sweaty, but damn, it's still pretty hot," Ichigo commented. "It gets a fellow's attention."

"Okay, there's the endorphins I was talking about," Rukia said casually. "I'd kiss you, but we're both kinda grimy right now."

Ichigo chuckled. "That we are."

Rukia she felt herself squirming shyly in her seat. Damn, it was affecting her too... she almost felt like some high schooler getting cozy with the star athlete before he graduates. But the press _was_ watching... why not show them that her and Ichigo's spirits were unbroken?

"Rukia, I..." Ichigo ran a hand over his face. "With the way things have been lately... if I ever took it out on you, or made you unhappy, I'm really sorry. I can't let you get hurt, too. You deserve better."

Rukia leaned against her husband, wrapping her arms around him. She snuggled her cheek against his shoulder. "Is that a fact?"

"Well, yeah," Ichigo said earnestly. "Being out here, and seeing you so happy, and doing this work to take my mind off things... it's making me remember what a gift I have in you, and that I have to give you the best. No matter what."

Rukia held him tighter, her heart still racing. "Thank you, Ichigo. If I could help you take back the whole fraud scandal, I would. But being here now, after all this, it still feels possible to hope, and keep our spirits up. Just promise you'll do that for me."

"I will," Ichigo said, and Rukia could sense that he means it. "I want you to have the best possible future, Rukia, and make sure you're never miserable or lost ever again."

"Ichigo, I..." Rukia swallowed, her breath catching in her throat. She hadn't heard Ichigo talk like that in weeks, and to hear it now... it wasn't just the endorphins, he was totally serious. What was lying ahead of them both? Rukia was eager to find out.

"Hey," Ichigo added after a minute. "This was good timing. We got about a dozen pictures taken of us like this."

"Huh?" Rukia peeked and saw the paps finishing taking her picture, right there, embracing Ichigo here at the river cleanup camp. At this rate, today really would score major points for the Kurosakis in the local tabloids and day news.

That wasn't the best part, though.

The afternoon seemed to go by faster than the morning shift, and Rukia had her mind on Ichigo's words. Just what did he have in mind for her? And himself? For the foreseeable future, Ichigo was still under house arrest, and he, Isshin, and Kukaku were working hard to untangle the horrible knot that Kurosaki Industries had become. She remembered Kaien's words during the family visit to that white-collar prison at Turtle Bay, how she and Ichigo shared a piece of their hearts with each other. So long as that heart remained in each other, they'd never be separate or alone. Ichigo was confined to his house, but he'd be right there with Rukia wherever she went.

She'd need time to figure all this out.

Finally, at 4:30 PM, Riruka announced that the day's work was done, and Rukia called Ikakku to pick her and Ichigo up. On the drive back to Ichigo's condo, in the car's back seat, Rukia wiped her brow. "Before you ask, yeah, I'm feeling pretty sore. I bet you're doing okay, though."

Ichigo groaned. "No, I've really been through the wringer here, Rukia. I hope the next session is a little easier."

"Oh, you'll be fine," Rukia told him. "Big tough guy, remember?"

"Sure, sure..." Ichigo watched the buildings flash past outside the car window, silent for a while. After some time, he spoke up again. "I'm glad you're doing this with me. But I just wanna know that you'll also follow your _own_ passion, Rukia. This is just work. Please tell me that you haven't forgotten what drives you."

Rukia licked her lips. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo turned to face her, a bracing smile on his face. "I'm doing fine, Rukia. I think it's about time you get back on track with the things _you_ want. Didn't you want to go to art school or something?"

"Yeah, in Tokyo." Rukia felt her gut clench. Where was this going? "But that's the old plan. I dunno what I'm gonna do yet."

"Don't be afraid to go out there and find out," Ichigo told her firmly, his brown eyes locked on hers. "I'd hate to see you throw it all away."

"Throw _what_ away, exactly?"

Ichigo shrugged. "You know... your future goals, your plans, your passion... there's something that burns really bright in you, Rukia. And I'm supporting you all the way. So I'd hate to see you fizzle out."

"Just where is this coming from, Ichigo?" Rukia felt oddly defensive, even when Ichigo spoke of supporting her.

"I have a lot of time to think, after all," Ichigo said plainly. "I just want to know that you'll take the next step. And I'll be right behind you."

\- Will you take that step alongside me, or just cheer me on from back at the starting line? -

Rukia swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, okay. Good point. I'll think about it, too."

That night, at Ichigo's cozy, quiet apartment, it was all she did.

.

.

{five days later}

"Okay, Inoue-san, when you said that this place was a 'cozy little corner of Karakura Town', I think you were underselling it," Rukia said when she and Orihime Inoue stepped onto Karakura Community College's campus during the enrollment fair. Today, Rukia wore a turquoise sun dress and leather sandals in the warm August afternoon, and Inoue wore a thin, white blouse and knee-length gray skirt and flats. Around them, countless high school graduates and other young adults milled around the fair, checking the place out.

"But it is," Inoue said brightly, spreading her arms wide, a smile on her face. "It's a small campus, but the staff are all so nice and helpful, and the cafeteria has everything you could imagine. And you haven't even seen the gardens by the science and technology building yet. They're wonderful."

"You're the grad, so you'd know," Rukia said with a tentative smile. After a few days of thinking it over, she'd reached out to Inoue to explore a possible future here, and Inoue had jumped at the chance. In fact, Inoue was amazed that Rukia hadn't asked for this earlier.

"Mmm-hmm, exactly," Inoue said brightly. "Anyway, let's show you to the liberal arts building. It'll be your new home. Come and see."

Rukia had to admit, this place was pretty loaded. Modern furnishings, expensive art on the walls, professional and friendly staff, a well-stocked library, and the campus newspaper staff's meeting room. Rukia hardly even needed the campus staff to show her around; Inoue did that job just fine, pointing out every little detail. She showed Rukia around until lunch, when she led her friend to the cafeteria, and both young women sat at a table by the window, watching the wind rustle the trees' leaves outside. Clouds drifted by overhead, sometimes blotting out the sun before moving on.

"Are you all right?" Inoue asked after a few moments of silence, toying with what was left of her lunch. Her gray eyes met Rukia's violet ones.

"What? Oh. Yeah." Rukia blinked, then ate another forkful of Caesar salad. "I'm fine."

"You seemed so happy to see this place when we got here," Inoue said, lowering her voice a bit. "But then you got kind of quiet, Rukia-san. This place isn't... isn't boring you, is it?"

"N-no!" Rukia said a little too loudly. She winced and lowered her voice. "It's just that... I keep thinking how I'll be apart from Ichigo while going to class here. He'll be all alone in that condo."

Inoue's eyes became gentle and she reached over to hold Rukia's hand in both of hers. "Now, that's not true, Rukia-san. You'll come home every day after class and tell him how great your day was, and about the wonderful stuff you're studying, and all the friends you're making. He'll be so proud and happy for you."

Rukia lowered her gaze. "Okay. You're right."

Inoue studied her friend for a few seconds. "You feel like you're leaving him behind, and it's making you guilty."

"No! Well... yes." Rukia looked up again, glad to have Inoue holding her hand. "A little. He lost everything, and I'm moving on."

"Moving _forward_ , not beyond him," Inoue told her. "There's a difference. Your husband will always be by your side. He'd want this for you. And I'm positive that _you_ need this, too. Isn't it time that you remembered who you are, and all your dreams?"

Rukia made a watery smile. "I'm trying. Really, I am. I guess I put all this on ice during my engagement, and during my first month of marriage. I was less Rukia, and more a part of a sham marriage, and then a wife dragged into a headline-worthy fraud scandal."

"Yes. I know," Inoue said gently. She leaned forward in her seat. "And for all those reasons, Mr. Kurosaki would want this. He acts to aloof and cool, but really, he's burning to see you blossom, Rukia-san. It would kill him to see you languish and fade away just because of his and Kaien-san's problems."

Rukia swallowed. "It almost sounds like you want me to eject him as dead weight and move on."

"Wh-what? No, no!" Inoue shook her head. "I-I didn't mean... Rukia-san, we all just want to see you take flight and realize who you can be. I never meant to say anything against Mr. Kurosaki."

"Sorry. I misread things." Still, Rukia had a nagging feeling that some people... maybe Grimmjow, or Karin, or Kaien, _were_ suggesting such a thing. How long could Ichigo's house arrest and Rukia's personal ambitions stay compatible? No, she'd make it work. She was enrolling in community college, not traveling across the globe.

Inoue smiled. "Okay. So... how'd you like to see the science and technology building, just for fun? You might take an elective in there, and they've got a beautiful collection of geodes and rare minerals on display..."

Rukia kept up her positive outlook as Inoue led her across the campus' other buildings, and it was with confidence when she signed up as a KCC student for the fall semester. And back home, Ichigo reacted just the way she hoped.

"College, huh? They say it's the best four years of your life." Ichigo stood up from his office chair that evening, held his wife close, and kissed the top of her head. "This is fantastic, Rukia. You're going to have such a good time there. I'd tell you to study hard, but I know you. You don't do things haflway."

"True enough. And thanks." Rukia smiled and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's midriff, squeezing him. She savored the warmth of his body through his flannel shirt. "I'll come home every day, and tell you all about my classes, and the friends I'm making, and all the adventures I'm having..."

She wondered why her throat felt tight and her eyes burned as she said it.

.

.

{three days later}

Rukia hardly expected to get a phone call from Kukaku inviting her to a friendly get-together at the Bottoms-Up bar this evening, but Ichigo's cousin sounded so eager to have Rukia with her, so Rukia said good-bye to Ichigo, climbed into Ikakku's car, and ten minutes later, swung open the bar's front doors.

"Hey, there she is!" Kukaku Shiba cried, turning around on her bar stool, waving. "How're you doing, Rukia? Glad you could make it!"

"H-hi, everyone," Rukia said, realizing that Kukaku wasn't alone. Six or seven more young women were gathered around her, most dressed in business casual. Kukaku herself wore a black blazer and white blouse, and a knee-length skirt and polished black heels and gold earrings. And with the way she was seated on her stool, a casual smile on her face, Kukaku had the knack to look professional and foxy at the same time. What a gift.

"Don't be shy, Rukia!" Kukaku hollered over the bar's music and the chatter of the other patrons seated in cushy booths. "Come join us. I want you to meet some friends of mine."

"Okay, sure." Feeling rather small, and not just due to her 4'11" height, Rukia joined the girls and sat in an open stool next to Kukaku. She opened her mouth to order.

"Wait." Kukaku raised a finger. "Bartender, shots for everyone, on me!"

"You got it." The middle-aged man nodded and prepared a tray of nine shots, and Kukaku passed them all around.

Kukaku raised hers. "Like the sign says out front, bottoms up, everyone." She drank.

Rukia drank too, though she braced herself for the worst. It wasn't bad, actually; the shot had an odd vanilla flavor to it.

"It's birthday cake-flavored vodka. Ever had it before?" Kukaku asked her.

Rukia shook her head and smiled. "Sorry, I've only had birthday cakes in solid form."

Kukaku chuckled. "Fair enough. Okay, _now_ we can get down to business." She swept an arm to encompass her companions. "This is Lisa Yadomaru, one of my regional executives from Dublin. I know, she looks grumpy right now, but wait until I get a few beers in her."

The young woman, Lisa, made a polite "humph" and glanced away. "I'm not grumpy, Kukaku-san. Why do you keep saying that? Just because I don't party it up like you?"

"Like I said, give her a few beers first," Kukaku said with a sly smile. "And this here is Nemu Kurotsuchi, who helps run the research and development department. I think this is her first time in a bar."

"Pleased to meet you, Kurosaki-san," Nemu told Rukia. "I've heard a few things about you. Most positive, and I'm sure that the rest were just mean-spirited rumors."

"Hey, I _know_ they were just bullshit rumors," Kukaku said sharply, her eyes flashing. "This here is one of the most honest and down-to-earth girls I ever met. Rukia's gone through some hard times with the rest of the family, but it never broke her."

Both Lisa and Nemu gave Rukia calculating looks, and Rukia tried to look polite and neutral. Just what headlines made it over to Ireland about her...?

"Anyway," Kukaku added, brightening again, "I want you to meet my bestie, Soi Fon. We go a long way back."

"It's nice to meet - oof!" The petite young woman, Soi Fon, was cut off when Kukaku put her in a head lock and patted the top of her head with a wide smile.

Soi Fon struggled to get free. "Y-you agree you wouldn't do this anymore, Kukaku," she choked out.

Kukaku let her go. "Sorry, but you get so shy and quiet around strangers. Just trying to cheer you up," Kukaku told her. "Tell her what you do."

Soi Fon combed her fingers through her hair. "I'm the head of security in Kurosaki Industries' HQ in Dublin."

"And...?" Kukaku prompted her.

"I've caught more trespassers and delinquents than any other chief of security for any business in the UK," Soi Fon added reluctantly. "Kukaku, do I _have_ to tell everyone that?"

"Makes you look good."

Soi Fon sighed. "Apparently. But I'm _not_ going to use it at mixers or singles bars, whatever you might say."

Kukaku chuckled. "Fine, just throw away your best bullet-point fact."

"Soi Fon is having a hard time in the dating scene," Nemu told Rukia casually. "And Kukaku's advice usually backfires."

"It does not," Kukaku snapped, going pink in the face. "It's just the way Soi Fon says it."

"Why don't we have a few more drinks," Lisa offered, "and see who's right by the night's end."

Rukia felt like a leaf in a storm as Kukaku and her business gal-pals put away all kinds of shots and mixed drinks. Just three drinks in, Rukia felt herself getting a buzz, and she secretly hoped Kukaku wouldn't pressure her into having any more. She didn't have the liver power that Kukaku apparently had.

"So, check this out," Kukaku said loudly, raising her mug. "Our own Rukia Kurosaki is taking her first steps to her future. That's right! She dreams of being a hotshot artist in Tokyo, right?" She motioned to Rukia.

"Well... I had plans to attend art school in Tokyo," Rukia said with a nervous smile. "But I don't know where I stand right now."

"Oh, cut the crap. Of course you do!" Kukaku said woozily. Her silky black hair was getting a little messy by now. "Ichigo told me how you enrolled at the community college here in town. I'm so proud! And so is he! So buck up, little Rukia. Your future starts now!" She polished off her beer and ordered another Tequila Sunrise.

Rukia nodded as the other women gave her expectant looks. "That's right. Even with my volunteer work at the LRS environmental project, I have time for some studies. It'll be fun. Inoue was sure of it. She couldn't say enough good things about the community college."

"Good. There's no time to waste, not nowadays," Lisa said. "Work hard, Rukia-san, and you'll get whatever you want."

\- You make it sound so damned simple, Yadomaru-san. What _do_ I want? It's like I'm standing in the middle of a maze. -

"Just you watch, girls. One day, our own little Rukia is gonna be a bigger star than any of us!" Kukaku hollered after downing half of her Sunrise. She was panting and pink in the face. "She's got a bright soul, that one. She'll shake the modern art scene here in Japan for sure and make her story known far and wide!"

"Maybe that's enough for now," Soi Fon told Kukaku gently, holding her shoulders. "Or at least slow down."

"No. _You_ keep up with _me_ ," Kukaku told her, running a hand down her face and sniffing. She looked up at Rukia. "Y-you're like the little sister I never had, Rukia. God, I love you so much. W-with my big brother in the Turtle Bay Penitentiary, I-I gotta treasure the family I have left." She finished her Tequila Sunrise and nodded. "Yeah, that's right! I love you, R-Rukia. You make my cousin so damned happy, but y-you have your own life too, you know?" She flapped her arms. "Fly away, little bird! Fly away and soar!"

"I'll... think about it," Rukia said cautiously. "There's time."

Kukaku nodded sloppily. "Y-yeah. Time. That's all we've got, right? My b-brother still in prison, Ichigo stuck in his house, waiting to see if Kurosaki Industries survives..." Tears welled in her eyes. "You're all I've got left, Rukia. You're all I've... oh..."

She slumped forward and buried her face in her folded arms, bawling her eyes out. Rukia flinched; what was she supposed to do now? How did it come to this?

Soi Fon and Lisa gently helped Kukaku up. "It's okay," Lisa told Rukia calmly. "We'll get her back to her apartment safe and sound. It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you, too," Rukia said. "But, uh... I didn't realize she was hurting so much."

"Well..." Soi Fon chewed her lower lip. "The fraud scandal and Kaien's imprisonment have hit her pretty hard personally. I can't blame her. I was hoping she wouldn't get into it tonight, but..."

"I don't hold it against her." Rukia gave Kukaku another look. "And did she mean what she said? About me...?"

Soi Fon nodded. "She's told us all about it, Kurosaki-san. She feels really protective of you. And I think a small part of her believes that Ichigo and Kurosaki Industries are unfairly holding you back. Kukaku-san wants you to go and find your own life, more or less."

Nemu gave her a startled look. "Hey, that's a bit harsh..."

Soi Fon shrugged. "Well, it's true."

Rukia hesitated, then helped Soi Fon and Lisa hold the dozing Kukaku up. "I'll help take her home."

Lisa blinked. "What?"

"Just let me help!"

The businesswomen had no further objections, so Rukia helped Soi Fon and Lisa call a cab and take Kukaku back to her upper middle-class apartment, which was about five blocks away from Isshin's own home. There, Rukia helped the girls deposit Kukaku on the couch, pried off her high heels, and removed her blazer to help cool her off. Just to be sure, Rukia placed a cool, damp washcloth on Kukaku's forehead. She knelt by the older woman, and now, she was the protective one, somehow.

"I think she'll be fine," Lisa said. "I mean, she can drink a lot, but she's never gotten sick."

"Yeah, okay." Rukia couldn't help it; she reached over and gently touched Kukaku's cheek. "Thank you," she said quietly, "for having my back."

Kukaku didn't say anything, just kept dozing with the damp washcloth on her forehead, her bare feet twitching in her sleep. Finally, Rukia slowly got up and left with the others, and called Ikakku to go back home. It was nearly 10:00 PM already, but she didn't feel the least bit tired.

\- I'm just now getting my life back together. But is there more out there for me? Is Kukaku on to something, or just trying to live through me? -


	12. Chapter 11

**Marriage for a Million: Love is Eternal**

original story by missyromanticme15

this story by Ulquiorra9000

Chapter Eleven: In the Crossroads of Your Life

{four months later}

Rukia's final class of the semester, Techniques of Modern Art 101, finally let out for the semester, and her classmates chatted away as the packed up and funneled out of the well-lit room, sharing their plans for winter vacation, where they'd go, who'd they visit... the guy who sat next to Rukia all semester was going to propose to his longtime girlfriend next week. She had peeked at his doodled scenes of how his proposal might go, and it was fun, and a little touching, to watch his whimsical imagination at work.

"Kurosaki-san? Come over here for a minute," the professor, Mr. Muguruma, said, motioning to the young woman.

Rukia hung back as the last of her classmates left, leaving just her and the professor. "Yes?" she asked.

Muguruma rose from his desk chair, smoothing his tie. "Rukia-san, I wanted to say that your work in my class was extraordinary. Some of my peers are of the same opinion. It was simply a pleasure teaching you."

Rukia smiled modestly. "Thanks, professor. I tried my best."

"You sure did," Muguruma said, beaming widely as he picked up a paper from his desk. "I've talked to some of your other teachers, and I decided to put your name forward for _this_. Take a look."

Unsure just what to expect, Rukia took the paper, read the first few lines, and made a small gasp. She looked back up at Muguruma in shock. "Professor, this is...?"

"Yeah. The Shine Bright Program at the University of Tokyo," Muguruma said. His chiseled, youthful face was radiant. "You must have heard of it, right? Program for hand-selected art students?"

"I... yeah, I heard about it online," Rukia said breathlessly. In the weeks before she had first met Ichigo at Urahara's diner, she'd daydreamed about her desired future in art school, window-shopping for programs and classes online. The Shine Bright Program had caught her eye, especially after seeing the incredible art that some of its previous students had created. One of the first people to join the program, someone who had joined in 1994, now taught advanced art classes in Seoul, and a recent student was studying abroad in Paris, all expenses paid.

To have this dangled in front of her now was...

Muguruma shoved his hands in his pockets. "So, Rukia-san... what do you think? Want to give it a shot?"

Mingled excitement and nervousness churned in Rukia's stomach. She licked her lips. "Professor, um... the program is entirely at the University of Tokyo's campus, right?"

"It is. You'll have financial assistance for housing and other living expenses," Muguruma explained. "See? It's all on the brochure." He tapped a finger on the paper. "All the credits you earned so far here at the community college will transfer, and if things go right, you'd be able to enroll as a full-time University student." He smiled again. "Okay, I know I just dumped a lot on your lap. But I really wanted to give you this chance, Rukia-san. Just promise you'll think it over."

"I..." Rukia swallowed and looked around the empty classroom. This place was modest, but it was cozy, and Karakura Town was home. And already, she thought of the community college as a home, too.

\- I've always wanted to take control of my life and take flight. But now that the chance is here, it's frightening. -

"You have until January 5th to decide," Muguruma said gently. "Plenty of time. I look forward to hearing your response."

Rukia snapped herself out of it. "Y-yeah. Okay, sure. Thank you, professor." She gave him a quick bow, then rushed out of the classroom, down the hall, and out of the liberal arts building and into the light snow that was now falling. The clouds overhead were a steely gray and a chilling breeze was picking up. Rukia wrapped her scarf around her neck and chin and hurried to a bench to have a seat, then got out her phone and called Ikakku. Why she was suddenly rushing, she couldn't say.

With Ikakku on his way, Rukia delicately sat on the bench and called a new number while watching other students drive away or meet up to chat along the campus sidewalks under the bare trees.

Inoue picked up on the third ring. _"Hi, Rukia-san. How are you?"_

"I've... got some news," Rukia said slowly. She scuffed her winter boots on the sidewalk. "One of my professors, Mr. Muguruma -"

 _"Oh, him! He's really nice,"_ Inoue said fondly.

"Yeah. Nice enough to make an offer," Rukia explained. She wished that Ikakku would hurry. "The Shine Bright Program. Have you heard of -"

Inoue gasped. _"Oh my gosh! He invited you into the program?! Congratulations!"_

Rukia pursed her lips. "Yeah. And it might mean transferring to the University of Tokyo as a full-time student. And I'm willing to bet I'd have to stay there all four years. Away from town, and away from the Kurosakis." She felt a chill completely unrelated to the weather run down her spine.

There was a short pause. _"Rukia-san, do you... do you want to go through with the program?"_

"I was kind of hoping you'd have a solid opinion."

 _"Ohhh. Um..."_ There was another short pause. _"The program sounds amazing, and you really do deserve that chance. But as for moving to Tokyo, that's something you should talk with Mr. Kurosaki about, isn't it? I mean, you'd be away from him for months, at the very least."_

Rukia's mouth felt dry. "Yeah. That occurred to me, too. I... I'll figure something out. I just wanted to give you a heads-up."

 _"All righty. But really, whatever happens, I'm so proud,"_ Inoue added. _"Call me again soon!"_

"Okay." Rukia hung up and stuffed her phone back into her purse and sat back on the bench, her head craned back to watch the snow fall. Did she call Inoue just to have someone tell her not to go, and make this decision easier? That's cheating, isn't it? She'd find another way to figure this out, whatever it took.

.

.

Later that afternoon around 5:00, Rukia came back home, took off her coat and scarf and boots, and wandered her condo until she found Ichigo in his usual place, his spacious office. It looked even bigger now, with some of his possessions sold online. There were definitely some empty spots on the soft carpet and on the walls.

Ichigo closed one of his two laptops and looked up with a warm smile. "Oh. Hi, honey. How'd your last day of class treat you?"

"It... was more than I bargained for, let's say," Rukia said evasively. "Did you sell anything new today?"

"Yeah. Guy online bought another of my suits, plus two ties," Ichigo said as Rukia pulled up a seat next to his. He leaned over and kissed her. "Look, my day was just fine. I want to hear about yours."

"Right." Rukia curled up in the large, padded seat, hands resting on her knees. Her eyes were on the framed photo of a forest sunset on the east wall. "Professor Muguruma made me an offer."

Ichigo's eyes hardened. "Him? That guy gets all the girls. I know what he's like. I'll go right over there and -"

"It wasn't like _that_ ," Rukia cut him off, rolling her eyes. "And that's just rumors people spread about him."

"I was just teasing," Ichigo said with a chuckle. "Sorry."

Rukia snorted. "Your sense of humor gets a little stronger every day. At this rate, you'll be the joker of the family."

"I like to think of myself as the studious one," Ichigo said loftily.

"Whatever you say," Rukia said. "Look: he offered me a spot on the Shine Bright Program at the University of Tokyo. It's a big commitment, Ichigo. A semester in Tokyo, and a shot at becoming a full-time student with some expenses paid."

Ichigo's teasing air transitioned to open pride and joy. "That's... that's fantastic, Rukia. Isn't that just the kind of thing you wanted? Your professor was dead-on to choose you."

Rukia held her knees tighter, curling her toes. "Yeah, but... Ichigo, we'd be apart that whole time, even if I come back after the semester. I know, I've always wanted to see Tokyo. And I still do! But..."

"But you _deserve_ this." Ichigo leaned forward, clenching his swivel chair's arm-rests, eyes eyes firm. "Rukia, all I ever wanted was for you to have the best life possible. I've told you that before, and so has my father, my cousins, Grimmjow, even Rangiku-san -"

"But I want to be with _you_!" Rukia cried before she could stop herself. A shocked silence fell, except for the hum of the heating system. Rukia felt her throat tighten as she stared at her knuckles.

Ichigo sighed and sat back, drumming his fingers on his lap. "Rukia," he saids cautiously, "don't act like I wouldn't miss you. I really would. But think about it: how often do you get a shot at your future like this? I don't think it's something you should throw away so casually."

"I know. I know!" Rukia said bitterly. "I really do want it. I feel like my future is about to take off." She looked up at Ichigo, her vision swimming. "And it's a future that doesn't have you in it."

"I..." Ichigo ran hand over his face. "Look... you're at a crossroads, and there's no clear route to take, is there? No matter what I say, or what you do, someone's gonna get hurt."

"Yeah. No kidding," Rukia said thickly. "I'd almost rather not choose. But that's not how adult life works, is it?"

Ichigo turned on his chair to face the window, watching the snow fall more thickly onto Karakura Town. Flakes swirled and rushed past the cool glass. "Would I... would I sound like a bastard if I told you to leave all this behind and go take what's yours?"

Rukia's gut clenched. "Ichigo -"

"We had a _contract_ marriage," Ichigo reminded her, still watching the window. "And several times, you talked like you were holding out for your real, honest husband, and the kids you'd raise with him. It was always a _him_ , someone in the future you haven't met yet. Well, you've already met me, and we know what our relationship is based on."

"So..." Rukia swallowed. "You think you're not good enough for me? That our marriage isn't worth staying for?"

"I don't want to lose you," Ichigo said, his voice coming out choked. "But it would be so damned cruel to deny the future you want. I'd never forgive myself if you threw it all away to stay in this house arrest with me, checking every goddamn package you bring home with the police, worrying whether Isshin is gonna collapse... this isn't the future you're supposed to have."

"It's the future that has _you_ in it!" Rukia bolted to her feet, hands clenched at her sides, her tears now running down her cheeks. "How dare you... you're saying our love is worth sacrificing so I can go skipping off to the University of Tokyo?"

"Our love..." Ichigo repeated the words in numb shock as he turned back around, his eyes wide. "Rukia, I... I..."

Rukia clapped a hand over her mouth. She had said it without even realizing it, and though it was wonderfully true, was now the time to play that card? She hadn't imagined a scene like this when she told him.

\- All the rules are out the window by now. -

"Ichigo." Rukia stood up and took her husband's hand in both of hers, her expression softening. "I think we both know it, even if we haven't said it."

Ichigo took a shaky breath. "I trust you that you're not doing this to win the argument or coerce me. I _know_ that you wouldn't do that, Rukia. Contract wife or not."

Rukia nodded. "Y-yeah. Yeah, that's right. Ichigo, I'm not gonna stoop that low. It's just the truth, isn't it? For whatever it's worth. There's no going back now." She felt her heart racing as she took another breath. "I love you, Ichigo, and _that's_ why it's so damned hard to think about leaving you."

A cautious smile spread across Ichigo's face as he looked up into his wife's eyes. "I love you, Rukia, and that's why I want your happiness before mine, and it's why I'll make any sacrifice to give you the life you deserve."

Both arguments were exactly as Rukia imagined them, though it didn't bring either of the spouses closer to a settlement. Maybe today wasn't the day. Instead, Rukia gestured at the window. "Can't we just have a quiet moment to ourselves? It's still snowing. I'll make hot chocolate."

"Yeah, okay."

Rukia prepared the hot drinks in the kitchen, and when she stepped back into Ichigo's study, she found him seated on the plush cushion before the window, watching the snow fall and swirl outside. Rukia sat on Ichigo's warm lap and handed him his drink.

"Extra marshmallows," Rukia told him as he took a drink.

"It's perfect," Ichigo said. With his free hand, he wrapped his arm around his wife and held her close. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Rukia didn't say another word all evening. Instead, she sipped her drink and watched the gray, snowy afternoon slowly fade to dark.

.

.

The NPA officers were a little reluctant to allow two major Kurosaki Industries employees to meet face-to-face, but Ichigo talked them into allowing him to visit his father for afternoon tea and TV, a little quality time together. Rukia was out on the town with Inoue and Rangiku, leaving Ichigo alone to visit his family. Exactly as he intended.

"Hey there, Dad," Ichigo said when his taxi drove off. He stepped into the house and stomped the snow off his boots, then took off his coat and changed into guest house shoes.

"Good to see you again, son," Isshin said warmly. The TV was already on, showing a local soccer game. He embraced Ichigo and patted his son's back. "Karin and Yuzu are home too. Their classes are already over."

"Right," Ichigo said distractedly. "Hey, Dad... can we talk? I've got some things I wanted to go over in person."

"Okay." Isshin sat next to Ichigo on the couch and muted the soccer game. He sat back and listened as Ichigo explained Rukia's offer with the Shine Bright Program, her refusal to leave him, and his own desire to start a new chapter of Rukia's life.

"... so, we've decided to table the argument for now," Ichigo finished. "It wasn't the time to decide anything." He tried to read Isshin's face, but the older man's expression was inscrutable.

Isshin sighed through his nose and leaned forward, hands clasped together on his lap, his eyes hard. "Ichigo."

Ichigo jolted. "What is it?"

"Do you remember the toast I made on your wedding night? Even when you and your wife stumble and fall, you are there for each other. Your marriage is a journey, Ichigo, and the destination is each other, no matter what." Isshin clenched his jaw and tensed his neck. "You promised me many times that you and Rukia would live by those words."

"Dad, I -" Ichigo started.

Isshin held up a hand. "Rukia was there for you when you stumbled, Ichigo. When we all did. Kurosaki Industries was hit hard. Kaien is in prison. I almost had another heart attack. And you lost everything, trapped in your own home. And _Rukia never left your side._ Everything else was stripped away, leaving just the heart of it: her love for you, and her dedication. What does it say about your marriage if you push her away? What kind of fool will it make me look like if my words at your wedding night are proven wrong?"

Isshin ran a hand over his face, making a shaky sigh. "If you lose Rukia, what would that mean for the family? Or my confidence that you'd never part?"

Ichigo worked his jaw. It _had_ occurred to him what effect it might have on Isshin, but... "Dad. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you or anyone," he said earnestly. "But as I reminded Rukia, she married me for a million dollars, and you're in on that secret, too. The million is gone. The contract is null. She -"

"She's your wife! And family to me!" Isshin barked, eyes flaring. "I know you love her, Ichigo. How can you sit there and say -"

"I want her to move on _because_ I love her!" Ichigo shot back, hands clenched into fists at his sides. "And yeah, I told her that too! It would break my heart if she lost her dreams, and her vision for her future, because of my and Kaien's mistakes! She doesn't deserve that!"

"What if _she_ doesn't want to 'move on'? It sounds to me like she doesn't!" Isshin boomed. His normally jovial face was hardened into something furious. "She might feel like you've lost faith in your marriage, and her love for you!"

"She knows what she wants," Ichigo said tensely, forcing himself to cool off. "I'm giving it to her."

"What she wants?" Isshin repeated in disbelief. "Ichigo, what are you saying?"

"Her dreams of going to art school in Tokyo, living in her own place, and meeting new people," Ichigo explained. He tried to keep his voice even and calm. "New people like her future husband."

Isshin's jaw dropped. "Future husband? Then who are _you_ to her? She's not thinking of - of div -"

"I don't know," Ichigo said quickly. "But she'd told me before that someday, she'll have a 'legit' husband who'll have a family with her, and I'm... I don't know, the trial run or something."

Isshin stared at the coffee table. "You're not a trial run," he said, more to himself. "That's not... that can't be all you are." He looked back over at Ichigo. His expression of rage was replaced with compassion. "If Rukia wants a husband in her future, that's you, isn't it? Whatever future you make with her, a family, living in Tokyo, whatever. Promise that to her, and she'll realize that _you're_ the future husband she's talking about."

"Dad..." Ichigo swallowed. "I don't know if that's what she's planning or not. She wants kids, but not with me. She's always talked about a new, future man."

Isshin shifted on the couch, his eyes distant. "When I lost Masaki... when _we_ lost her, I thought it was all over. And later, when you married, the Kurosaki family was whole again. Don't you realize how I'd feel if I lost someone else?"

Ichigo recoiled. No, he hadn't considered that before. It was probably half the reason Isshin didn't want Rukia to go, and to be fair, the rest of the family would miss her, too... but what about what Rukia wanted? Her future husband and family, art school, Tokyo... to fly free...

Ichigo shrugged helplessly. "I don't think any of us have the answers right now, Dad. All I can say is, Rukia and I know what's at stake. We'll make sure we do the right thing."

Isshin lunged suddenly and wrapped Ichigo in another tight hug. "I know. And I trust the both of you," he said into Ichigo's shoulder.

"Thanks."

Then, another voice asked, "Dad?"

Both men parted and saw Karin descending the stairs, a concerned look on her face.

"Hey, Karin," Ichigo said. "Uh... is everything all right?"

"I should ask you that. I heard yelling earlier, so I decided to come down," Karin said. "Dad, what's going on?"

Isshin glanced at Ichigo before answering. "Well... Ichigo and his wife have some... things... to figure out. But they'll manage."

Karin nodded. "Oh. Is this about that Tokyo art program?"

Ichigo blinked. "How do you know?"

"Inoue and Nel tell me everything," Karin said matter-of-factly. "Ichigo, whether you and Rukia choose to stay, or if Rukia strikes out on her own to find her own future, I... I understand, and I support your decision."

Ichigo felt his heart clench. "Thanks, Karin. It means a lot."

"And dad," Karin added, "I miss Mom too. But Rukia isn't Mom. She's got her whole life ahead of her. She's got a right to choose."

Isshin looked downcast. "Yes. Yes, I know..."

"But I'd miss her like hell, too," Karin added with a gentle smile. "If that happens, we're all here for you. You won't be alone, Dad."

Isshin looked close to tears. "Of course. Thank you, Karin."

"I know what it's like to let someone go," Karin added. "It's hard... but sometimes, you gotta do it. If it's for the right reasons. Oh, and Ichigo, Nelliel wanted to invite you and Rukia to a couple's dinner with her and Grimmjow sometime. They're getting along pretty well nowadays, you know..." She winked.

Ichigo nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Okay. Thanks for coming by." Karin went back up the stairs, and a few seconds later, Ichigo heard a bedroom door close and two girls' voices talking. No doubt Karin was filling Yuzu in.

"Stick around, Ichigo," Isshin said happily, unmuting the TV. "Game's still on. Let's watch."

"Sure, Dad."

Ichigo set his problems aside in his mind while at his father's house, and later that evening, he dug up the small shrine to Masaki in his bedroom and knelt, praying to her. Masaki would know what to do, wouldn't she? She had always known what was best for her boy.


	13. Chapter 12

**Marriage for a Million: Love is Eternal**

original story by missyromanticme15

this story by Ulquiorra9000

Chapter Twelve: Being True to Oneself, and to Others

{one week later}

Rukia's mind was still churning with uncertainty when she knocked on Grimmjow's front door that afternoon, a small wicker basket held in her hands. When the door swung open and Grimmjow said hi, Rukia offered the basket. "Got a few minutes? I brought rice cakes."

"Thanks, Ruks. Come in." Grimmjow stepped back to let his guest inside, and once he sat on the couch next to her, he tried a cake. "You made these?"

"I dug around in Yuzu's box of recipes," Rukia said with polite charm, nibbling on a cake. "You know, I thought your house would be a bit... messier?" She looked around Grimmjow's rental house, at the spotless blue carpet, framed posters of motorcycles and Western rock and roll artists, the tidy kitchen, and the potted plant in the corner.

"My roommates do most of the work," Grimmjow said with a chuckle. "Give them the credit."

"Mmmmmmm." Rukia shifted on her seat on the leather couch, trying to think of something else nice to say. Then she set down her half-eaten rice cake and turned to face her friend. "I need your help," she said in a rush.

Grimmjow blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Well... I'm trying to decide on something," Rukia admitted. She folded her hands in her lap, staring at her knees. "It's about the Shine Bright Program, and how -"

"Isshin doesn't want you to go?" Grimmjow blurted out.

Rukia stared. "Did he talk to you about this?" She had no idea...

"I-I mean, Yuzu and Karin mentioned it," Grimmjow explained hastily. "And Nel, too. She was pretty upset about all the drama, you know... she was nearly in tears at the idea of you and Ichigo divorcing."

Rukia stiffened. "That was never an option!" she snapped, then exhaled shakily. "Sorry. But really, Ichigo and I _aren't_ considering divorce. No, the question is whether I should set up my life in Tokyo and pursue my dreams of art school, and what it'll mean for our marriage. Our... our contract marriage." She held her hands tighter.

Grimmjow glanced around the room as he thought it over. "You're afraid of hurting someone, aren't you?"

Rukia nodded modestly. "Yeah. You get right to the heart of things, don't you?"

"Someone's gotta do it." Grimmjow smiled, then sobered and clapped a hand on Rukia's shoulder. "I'd tell you that you can't make an omlette without breaking some eggs, but you're not in the mood for an old folk saying, are you?"

Rukia shook her head.

"Ruks, I can't _tell_ you to do one thing or another. It's not my call," Grimmjow admitted. "But I can tell it's killing you to stand there at the crossroads and not know which direction to take. Right?"

Rukia nodded.

"Whatever you choose, I understand, and I'm totally behind you," Grimmjow assured her. "You're smart. And you care so damn much about the people close to you. No one, least of all me, is gonna think you're selfish or crazy or anything else. This is _your_ life."

"My life..." Rukia thought back to her desperate days of waitressing, or when her life was broken down and built back up, shiny with jewels and gold and a personal chauffeur, and now, when her dream was like the sun poking out from behind a cloud. This was the first time in years, if not ever, when she had total control over what came next. She used to hang onto her every paycheck, then allowed herself to get absorbed into the Kurosaki family with the promise of release one year and one million dollars later... and now it was all in her hands.

Something popped into her mind and she smiled. Why didn't she think of this earlier?

"I should go," she said suddenly.

"Go?" Grimmjow asked.

"To Tokyo," Rukia said in an excited rush, holding her friend's shoulders, her eyes burning. "To see the university there. I mean, if I see it, if I'm there in person, I'll know for sure what I want for myself. Why not try a free sample before ordering?"

Grimmjow stared, then returned Rukia's eager grin. "So, a day trip?"

"Mmmmm... let's make it two, just to be sure," Rukia said. "Tokyo's a big place. There's more to see. If I were to make it home, I want to know what's out there. What it's _like_. I can buy us tickets tonight, and we'll leave town tomorrow morning."

"Whoa, whoa." Grimmjow gently lowered Rukia's hands from his shoulders. "What's this 'we' business?"

"I want you to go with me," Rukia admitted. "That is, if you'd like to go."

"Me?"

Rukia struggled with how to phrase her exact thoughts. Having Grimmjow with her now, and all the things he did for her and the Kurosaki family during her wild engagement, and after Isshin's heart attack, and Ichigo's arrest... She swallowed. Her mouth felt dry. "You've never let me down, Grimmjow, and you're the best bullshit detector I know."

Grimmjow threw back his head and laughed. "Now that's the old Rukia talking! You make a good point." He calmed down and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. Sure. Tickets are gonna cost us, plus staying at a hotel for the night..."

"Let me cover that. I have $250,000 burning a hole in my pocket."

"That you do." Grimmjow hesitated, then smiled again and clapped his hands together. "We're gonna see _Tokyo_. I never thought I'd get the chance."

"Then tomorrow is your lucky day," Rukia said, returning her friend's smile. "Thanks, Grimmjow."

"Me? I hardly did anything. This is all you, Ruks."

"I know. But it's not any friend I'd trust to visit the national capital and help me decide the next four years of my life and my marriage." Rukia felt her heart clench as she said it. She could also imagine her and Grimmjow on the train for a few hours, just taking up two seats. All the other seats would have strangers in them. No Ichigo, no Nelliel, no Isshin...

"I have to admit, I'm feeling the pressure," Grimmjow half-joked. "Being your friend isn't easy."

"No." Rukia reached out and hugged him. "But I hope it's worth it."

.

.

Buying the tickets online later that evening was a snap, and when Rukia told Ichigo of her plan, he threw his arms around her and held her tight, wishing her a good trip. Rukia got the impression that he meant more than visit the local bars.

The next day, Rukia packed for her trip and boarded the train with Grimmjow at the Karakura Station, and they were mostly quiet on the way there. Rukia thought she'd have more to say on the three-hour train ride, but she felt relaxed and allowed the scenery to rush by outside her window. It felt like such a wonderful release to see new parts of the world, something fresh. She wished that Ichigo could see it.

When Rukia and Grimmjow arrived at one of Tokyo's many train stations, she tried to think of some grand, romantic way to describe arriving at the world's largest city, but a casual comment or two felt just fine.

"If we get separated at some point, I'll see you sometime next June," Rukia joked as she and Grimmjow took in the scale of this place.

Grimmjow laughed as they stepped off the train and onto the packed station. "I'll send up a signal flare, okay?"

From there, Rukia and Grimmjow boarded a smaller, local train and half an hour later, finally arrived at the legendary University of Tokyo, at its Komaba Campus. They weren't alone; many current and prospective students were around in the chilly, sunny afternoon, making the place feel totally alive.

"So... you're at the doorstep of your future," Grimmjow said in a false dramatic voice. He smiled. "How's it feel, Ruks?"

"I..." Rukia felt her voice catch in her throat, her violet eyes as she drank in the scene. So many people, and the impressive buildings, and the thought of how much learning took place here... it was everything she imagined, and more.

Returning Grimmjow's smile, Rukia took a hold of Grimmjow's hand and led him along. "Come on! There's so much to see!"

Rukia was grateful for Grimmjow's patience as she led him on a zig-zagging pattern across the campus, poking and prodding at everything. The students were happy to chat and describe life here, especially the foreign ones.

"I never thought I'd get the chance to study at a place like this," a young man from Germany said, beaming. His friend agreed with him, mentioning a few favorite professors and classes from last semester. Rukia also met a foreign student from Singapore, then some native girls who had moved all the way from Hokkaido to study here. Everyone had the same opinion: _this place is the best._

"I swear I'd get lost here without you," Grimmjow admitted as Rukia led him through another lecture hall. "Where are we?"

"I dunno," Rukia said. "I just want to see everything, to hear everything, to know everyone's personal story here..." She wiped her brow. "I can't get enough of this. Hey, do you think there's any more classrooms on the next floor up?"

There were, and in one of them, a professor was only too happy to promote the arts and sciences programs to prospective students like Rukia.

"You're from Karakura Town? I've had a few students from there," the older man said kindly, shaking Rukia's hand. "Yes, the community college there is an excellent springboard to the University of Tokyo."

"Professor Muguruma recommended me for the Shine Bright Program," Rukia added eagerly.

"Oh! It is one of my favorites," the professor said. "The last student to come from Karakura Town with that program was a young woman back in 2001. I'm pleased to have another Karakura native interested in the University. Are you going to enroll soon?"

"I..." Rukia hedged. "I'm strongly considering it. There's a lot here for me."

"There certainly is," the professor said. "With the Program, young Mrs. Kurosaki, you could have a major stepping stone into your future, and toward grad school, if you're so inclined. Many students of the Shine Bright Program choose to go beyond undergraduate studies."

\- That could be six or eight years spent here... what would I be like so far in the future? Would I recognize that Rukia Kurosaki? -

"I'll think about that too," Rukia said, less sincerely this time. "Thank you for your time, professor."

She set off again, walking faster than she meant. Grimmjow had no problem keeping up with her, though, with his longer strides. They went down a staircase together, and Grimmjow spoke up. "I have to say, Ruks, this place fits you like a glove."

"Yeah. It does." Rukia gave him a quick smile, then spent another half hour exploring the Komaba Campus, quietly taking in its sights and sounds, before departing and trying to hail a cab. She stood there at the street corner with Grimmjow, the campus behind her, and the endless crowds and skyscrapers and colorful signs before her. She was at the beating heart of Japan, with all its wonders and attractions and fun. And the University of Tokyo, where art school beckoned.

All at once, she felt the sheer distance weigh down on here. Ichigo, her husband, was alone at his condo a three-hour train ride away, isolated for a crime he committed to protect his cousin. Isshin was there too, his heart fragile, his company on life support. And Kukaku... she was back at her HQ in Ireland by now, many time zones away.

"Let's get some lunch," Rukia told Grimmjow as she kept trying to hail a cab. Damn, there was a lot of competition here in Tokyo, unsurprisingly. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything's fine with me," Grimmjow said. "Are you all right, Ruks? You've become so quiet."

"What? No, I'm fine." Rukia waved her arm more impatiently to call a cab, but the next one merely drove past, a customer in the back seat. Rukia made an aggravated noise.

Grimmjow waved his arm, too, but no luck. "Come on, Rukia, there's gotta be something on your mind..."

"There isn't!" Rukia snapped. She took Grimmjow's hand again and set off down the sidewalk, through the crowds. "You know what, let's just find a place on our own."

"Okay."

Rukia knew that Grimmjow didn't believe her. She didn't care.

.

.

Grimmjow didn't prod Rukia for an explanation on her behavior as the both of them explored Tokyo's many attractions, and when they settled into their modest (but still expensive) hotel for the night, Rukia retreated into the bathroom, shut the door, and dailed a number.

 _"Hi there, Rukia,"_ came Isshin's voice. _"Taking a break from Tokyo to call me? I'm touched."_

Rukia swallowed. "Good evening, Isshin." She kept her voice down. "Look, um... I checked out the University of Tokyo's campus today."

 _"That must have been fantastic,"_ Isshin said warmly.

"It was," Rukia said. She held her phone tighter, clenching her jaw. "Isshin - I mean, Dad... I can't do it."

There was a pause. _"You what?"_

"I can't do this. Any of it," Rukia moaned. "No one else is here. Ichigo is alone in his condo, you and the girls are back in Karakura Town, and it took three hours just to get here. This is a totally foreign place to me, and just for school? I have the community college back home. I can stay. I -"

 _"You should do it."_

Rukia froze. "Dad...?"

 _"I've had time to think it over,"_ Isshin explained. _"I don't like the idea of you and Ichigo apart. But even worse than that is denying you your future because of my selfish interests."_

"There's nothing selfish about protecting your son's marriage," Rukia said hastily. "I totally understand."

 _"Well... not entirely,"_ Isshin said with a chuckle. _"It's a parent's fond desire to see his son married. But it's every parent's fondest hope to see his kids, and in-laws, have their own life. Ichigo was right; it would break my heart to see a bright soul like you suffocated, Rukia. I can't let you throw all that away."_

Rukia clapped a hand over her mouth. Yes, this all had occurred to her, too. But to hear Isshin say it... she made a croaking sound. "You really mean that?"

 _"You've had a taste of Tokyo and the university there,"_ Isshin said. _"Don't tell me you're not dying to enroll."_

Rukia was stunned. Her decision to visit Tokyo concretely and have it help make up her mind... Isshin understood fully, and he seemed to know what Rukia wanted better than she did.

Or maybe she knew too, and was still afraid to do anything about it.

 _"Grimmjow texted me a few times about your visit,"_ Isshin added. _"He couldn't believe how excited you were."_ He paused. _"Now... if you really don't want to do this, it's your decision. Just know that you have my blessing, no matter what you choose."_

Rukia felt her breath catch in her throat, her hand trembling. "D-Dad, I..."

 _"I can't wait to see where you take your life next,"_ Isshin said. _"By my son's side, or in Tokyo, I'm happy for you."_

"Th-thank you, Dad. I've gotta go." Rukia hung up and stared at her phone's screen, hardly daring to believe it. Isshin... he definitely mended some bridges between him and Ichigo. Earlier, Isshin would never have wanted Rukia to be apart from his son for a minute...

Rukia hastily typed a text to Ichigo. _Had a great first day at the University of Tokyo! I'm still thinking things over. Not going to decide anything today._

Ichigo responded in under thirty seconds. No doubt he was eager to hear back from his wife about this. _I thought so. That univ is the best in the country. Glad you had such a good time there!_

Rukia typed in her response. _Ichigo, I don't know what to do. Seeing this place showed me how amazing it is, but it reminded me of how far away I'd be._

This time, Ichigo took a little longer to respond. _Whatever you decide to do, I love you and support you, always. Don't feel rushed on my or my dad's account._

 _Thank you, Ichigo. I love you too. And that makes it hard to leave you._

 _We'll find a a way to make this work. I'm sure of it._

 _Okay. I trust you, Ichigo._

Rukia shut off her phone and stepped back into the main room, where Grimmjow was sitting on the bed, watching a local game show. "Seriously, Ruks," he said. "If you want the privacy of your own room, I can try and get another for myself -"

"No, it's expensive. And I can trust you once the lights are off," Rukia said with a wry smile. "Look, let's just relax and unwind. I wanna do a little more sight-seeing tomorrow before taking our train back home."

Grimmjow nodded. "You got it."

.

.

Rukia was hardly surprised when the local tabloids in Karakura Town swooped down on her to hear the juicy details of her visit to Tokyo with Grimmjow. At first, she hoped to avoid them, but at this point, she was tired of all the fighting. She stood in front of Ichigo's condo and let the local paparazzis take her photo, and a reporter from the _Karakura Daily Sun_ actually wanted an interview. And his initial line of questioning was a loaded one.

"Can we take your Tokyo trip with a male friend to mean that your marriage is in trouble?" he asked.

Rukia squared her shoulders. "No, because he's also a good friend of my husband and his family, and is trusted around me. He came with me because -"

"Did he makes any moves on you in Tokyo?" a woman from another tabloid interrupted. "After all, it seems you stayed the night before coming back -"

"Listen up!" Rukia barked. "I'm considering whether to accept an offer into the Shine Bright Program at the University of Tokyo and move to the city, and I was on a scouting trip with a _trusted friend_. He understands me and looks out for me. And I have my husband's, and his family's, blessing to explore my future."

The male reporter blinked, then tried a new line of questions. "Does this mean that you consider the Kurosaki family beneath you, given the fraud scandal and the lack of educational opportunities here in Karakura Town?"

"Well, it's true that our university doesn't compare to those at Tokyo," Rukia said coolly. "But I'll be damned if my husband isn't worth my full devotion and attention." She felt her heart beating hard. What would she tell these vultures next? She couldn't even tell herself anything for sure in the last week. And having her picture taken over and over didn't help, either. She sure didn't miss this public life.

Rukia saw the female reporter open her mouth to say something, and something snapped in her mind. No. No more questions, no more accusations, no more drama.

"I'm doing it," Rukia heard herself say.

The female reporter had a hungry look of interest. "Moving to Tokyo?"

"Yeah," Rukia declared, hardly believing it herself. "My husband loves me. He expresses that love by telling me that I deserve to find whatever future I can make for myself and realizing my own dreams. He's not abandoning me. He's letting me soar."

The male reporter glanced at his peers. He licked hips lips, looking confused. "There was no big argument? It can't be easy for him to let you go."

"I wasn't sure I wanted to," Rukia admitted. "But even his father, who eagerly wanted his son married, agreed that I should have this chance." She felt her eyes stinging in spite of herself. "I am _not_ divorcing Ichigo. We may be separate for a while. But not where it counts." She remembered what Kaien had told her about the heart, and now knew what he was really getting at.

"So... that's it." Rukia turned and walked back inside, and didn't turn back or say another word as the paps followed her with a hundred more questions. Instead, she found Ichigo lounging on the king-size bed, halfway through a paperback novel, and she stood there in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"Oh. Rukia," Ichigo said, lowering his book. "What is it? You look like something's on your mind."

"Ichigo, I decided. I'm going to the University of Tokyo."

Ichigo stared at her for a second, then sprang to his feet and held Rukia's head in his hands. "Rukia!" He kissed her long and slow, beaming. "I can't believe it... you're gonna have such a great time!"

"Okay, slow down before you bite your tongue." Rukia couldn't help but smile back, though. "But yeah... I'm doing it. Proud of me?"

"Of course I am." Ichigo wiped his brow. "Whoa. You have some preparing to do. Packing, finding a place..."

"The program will cover some of that," Rukia reminded him. "You know what, I can't believe it, either. It's _Tokyo_!"

"We ought to find a way to celebrate," Ichigo added. "Whatever you want, Rukia."

"I'll think up something," Rukia told him. She reached out and held his hand. "But for now, I just want a quiet evening with you. No fuss, no paps, no anything. Let's find something to have for dinner, and something fun on TV."

"Yeah. Okay." Ichigo let Rukia lead him into the kitchen.

Rukia was right; she _did_ need a quiet evening.

.

.

Rukia was just getting ready to turn in for the night, and had already changed into a baby-blue nightie, when her cell phone chimed. She picked it up from her night stand and saw the number on the screen while Ichigo was on the phone with Isshin in his study.

It was Riruka. _"Rukia-san, I heard about your decision to move to Tokyo for your studies. Congrats! It sounds wonderful."_

Rukia smiled. "Thanks, Riruka. It'll be hard to leave Ichigo and the others like this, but it's my dream coming true."

 _"I know,"_ Riruka responded. _"And yes, some of the other Society girls already want to mock you for this. Don't worry, I'll handle them. You and Ichigo deserve better than that."_

Typical of them. "Thanks for watching my back,"Rukia said warmly. "Riruka, I realize we had our differences earlier. But this means a lot to me."

 _"I understand,"_ Riruka said. _"I'm sorry if I ever troubled you and your husband, Rukia-san. For a long time, it was difficult to let go of him, and I couldn't move on. But after seeing how happy he is with you, and how much you stand by each other through all that hardship, I respect you both way too much to try anything untoward. I'm glad you can call me your friend."_

"Hey, I need all the friends I can get," Rukia said dryly. "And so does my husband."

 _"I'm here for you both,"_ Riruka promised. _"So, tell me... what's Tokyo like?"_

Rukia filled her in on the juicy details for a while, chatting away until Ichigo came into the bedroom, yawning. "Look, I gotta go. Bed's calling," Rukia told Riruka. "Have a good night."

 _"Good night,"_ Riruka said, and hung up.

Ichigo folded back the bed's covers. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Riruka, just checking in," Rukia said. She turned off the main light and climbed into bed with Ichigo, only the bedside lamp on. "She'll look after us without any question, Ichigo. I... I'm grateful to her. It's almost strange to think back when she and I were feuding."

"Different times, yeah," Ichigo agreed, looking at the ceiling. "Rukia... I'm gonna miss you."

"Mmmmmm. And I'll miss you." Rukia rolled over and draped an arm over Ichigo's chest, snuggling her head at his shoulder. "Every day..."

She finally turned off the lamp, but was too excited to sleep for a while. Instead, she lay there comfortably and listened to Ichigo's long, slow breaths.


	14. Chapter 13

**Marriage for a Million: Love is Eternal**

original story by missyromanticme15

this story by Ulquiorra9000

Chapter Thirteen: Remembering What Came Before, and How it Led to Tomorrow

A matter of hours after Rukia told professor Muguruma "yes" for the Shine Bright Program, she was back at Ichigo's condo that afternoon and started taking inventory for her move to Tokyo.

"I have to say, Rukia," Ichigo said with amusement in their bedroom, "for a gal with $250,000 and an allowance, you sure held something back ever since we married." He spread his arms to encompass all the stuff in the bedroom, most of which was actually his.

Rukia smiled and put her hands on her hips. "I might've explained it before, Ichigo, but let me tell you again: I never intended to actually _become_ the trophy wife most people expected me to be. I wore those jewels and opal necklaces and designer clothes for the _public_."

"Well... yeah, I know," Ichigo admitted. "But sometimes, you can figure out a person by how they spend their money."

"Or how they don't," Rukia said. "I knew how to get along on very little for a long time, and when you're slacking off at home with your favorite guy, it doesn't matter if you're wearing an outfit you bought at Target or runway model clothes."

Ichigo's mouth curved in a grin. "Fair point. You wouldn't want to spill buttery popcorn on a Chanel top."

Rukia flushed. "Come on, I only tipped over the popcorn bowl _once_."

Ichigo chuckled. "Okay, okay." He sobered. "Really, though... at first, I couldn't believe you wouldn't indulge yourself with your deep pockets. Shows what I knew back then. Maybe I should give a worn-out quote about how real wealth is in the heart and not the bank?"

"Quote whatever you want, honey." Rukia held Ichigo's shoulders and kissed him. "I think I already know it."

"That you do." Ichigo smiled. "So, how do you want to do this?"

"I think I can trim down my closet, for starters." Rukia stepped into the walk-in closet and the lights came on. "I've got something for every day of the month. I don't even remember buying most of these."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, because most of them were gifts. Or stuff my sisters or Inoue or Rangiku-san bought for you during mall trips."

Rukia smiled. "Oh, right. All that really added up, didn't it? At the risk of sounding like an ingrate, let's see how much we can cut back..." She ran her hands along the soft fabric sleeves and skirts of countless pieces from Calvin Klein, Preston and York, Prada, Ralph Lauren, and more.

"D'you think the fashions in Tokyo will make some of those outfits gauche?" Ichigo asked. "Unless you're going for the country bumpkin look..."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Very funny, buster. I should probably call over your sisters to help out."

Ichigo slid his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Karin would suggest that you sell all this off and stick with simple and practical clothes, the tomboy look."

Rukia toyed with the hem of a plum-colored cocktail dress. "Right. And Yuzu?"

"She'd refuse to let you part with a single thread in that closet."

Rukia shook her head in amusement. "I'll never move out at this rate." She tried to sound casual, but she felt a thrill of mingled excitement and sadness at the words. Move out. Leave. She wouldn't see these walls again for who know how long, instead living with a few other girls in a Tokyo apartment near the university...

She steeled herself. Now wasn't the time for this.

"By the way," Ichigo added, "did you decide whether to approve Nelliel's going-away party idea?"

Rukia made a bracing smile. "That girl's gotten kinda wild lately. A dance club with drinks? That's never really been my thing."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Well..." Rukia thought of how happy Nel had been lately with her first serious boyfriend, Grimmjow, and how much she had opened up ever since... for a time, that girl had been so modest, so unsure of herself... if she wanted to share that good cheer, who was Rukia to refuse?

"Okay." Rukia smiled again. "I'd love to meet her and the girl squad tonight."

Ichigo nodded. "That's great."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "I heard a 'but' in your tone just now."

"Oh, it's nothing," Ichigo said enigmatically. "So, packing for Tokyo... given the size of your suitcase, I was thinking..."

He finally joined Rukia in the closet, and they went over everything twice before starting to weed out some things. Rukia kept her mind on the now as she worked, not worried about the great, upcoming distance between her and Ichigo, how alone in the house he'll be, the vast newness of Tokyo... no, for now, she had a good time getting a tangible account of her life, trimming it down to a Tokyo-worthy package. Ultimately, she settled on ten sets of everyday clothes, a silver formal gown, and just a few accessories on the side. That, and the gold cuff that Ichigo had gotten her on their first real date, months ago.

"I almost forgot about this," Rukia admitted, holding up the cuff. She admired the fancy "I" engraved on one end.

"Hold on." Ichigo slid open a dresser drawer and got out his larger cuff, the one with "R" carved onto one end. He slid it on and held his arm out. "Now yours."

Rukia put hers on, and gently clinked it against Ichigo's. She giggled. "What are we doing? I feel like we formed a cheesy superhero team." She felt a sudden lump in her throat for some reason.

"Honestly, these were kind of an impulse buy, at first," Ichigo told her. "I wanted something permanent and personal for our first date, and this is what came to mind. But now, it might be what I value most out of all my material possessions here."

Rukia lowered her gaze. "Yeah. I know that feeling." Then she threw her arms forward and held her husband tight. "I can't believe I'm going away so soon, Ichigo."

Ichigo held her back, patting a hand on her back. "Me, neither. Time waits for no woman, to rephrase the old saying. But I'm still so happy and proud of you, Rukia. I'm sure that you're going to do all kinds of amazing things there. And meet great people, and send me postcards about it all..."

"Still no chance you'll visit me?" Rukia murmured into Ichigo's shirt.

"I'm sorry, bu my house arrest's terms are clear," Ichigo told her gently. "Until the arrest is over, I can't go."

"Then I'llvisit _you_ ," Rukia told him. "During every break from my studies. I'll see you again, Ichigo, even if I can only spend the night. Or just a few hours."

Ichigo was quiet for a moment. "Thanks, Rukia."

A moment later, they reviewed all of Rukia's stuff and made sure that, this was everything, including the "I" cuff. Later on, Kukaku sent Rukia a face-time call to check in, and like her cousin, she was happy and proud to know about Rukia's upcoming trip and classes, and unlike Ichigo, had tears of joy on her face, too.

 _"Crud! I promised myself not to crank up the waterworks,"_ Kukaku said with an embarrassed laugh, wiping her cheeks. "I've got a morning business meeting here in just a few minutes. Everyone there will think there's been bad news."

Rukia smiled. "I'll send you postcards. International mail isn't _that_ expensive, is it?"

 _"I think it'll be fine,"_ Kukaku said. _"But there might be hefty costs when you mail me all the cool stuff you buy in Tokyo. I'm expecting a few packages, missy!"_

Rukia blinked. "What now?"

Kukaku laughed again. _"I'm just teasing you."_ Her face fell and she shoved her face closer to her phone's camera. _"But it wouldn't hurt to send me at least one souvenir, y'know..."_

"I'll see what I can do."

 _"Great."_ Kukaku's smile returned. _"Going to have one last hurrah before heading out?"_

"How'd you know?"

 _"How could you not have one? Okay, here's my personal list of my favorite drinks to make the night one blurry festival of fun..."_

"Kukaku..."

.

.

Rukia was hardly a party animal, but when Ikakku dropped her off at the hottest downtown club and stepped inside, she was greeted by a cheery chorus of her best friends all at once.

"Well, _there_ you are," Rangiku said, wrapping the smaller woman in a tight embrace. "The girl of the hour." She wore a light purple, knee-length ensemble and he strawberry-blonde hair was in its usual well-maintained wavy locks.

"H-hi there, Rangiku-san," Rukia choked out. "You're killing me..."

"Sorry, sorry." Rangiku let her go and beamed, toying with her hair. "It's just so exciting, is all... you're going away to _Tokyo_ , Rukia! I'm a little jealous."

"You can always visit," Karin told her with an amused grin. "If you can pay for a hotel, that is."

"Of course we'll all visit," Yuzu said kindly. "Do we even have to ask?"

Rukia smiled. "Yuzu, I never thought I'd find you in a place like this. You're full of surprises." The colorful lights, loud music, gyrating bodies on the dance floor, and well-stocked bar hardly screamed "Yuzu Kurosaki."

"I'm here for my favorite sister-in-law," Yuzu said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I-I'm supporting you."

"Easy, Yuzu. It's all right," Karin said, holding her sister's shoulder. "It's just one night of fun. You ready?"

All the girls were indeed ready: Karin, Yuzu, Rangiku, Inoue, Nelliel, and friends of theirs. And, of course, Rukia. The stress and bittersweet excitement seemed to melt away as Rukia joined the girls at the bar, downing a few fancy drinks before joining the crowd at the dance floor. At first, Rukia was terrified she'd make a fool of herself; like Yuzu, she felt like a fish out of water. But both Rangiku and Nel walked her through it, and once Rukia really got moving, and lost herself in the music and the endless motion, she felt the hours rush by in an exciting blur.

"Whew! Who knew our little Rukia was such a good dancer?" Rangiku said some time later, when half the party sat at a round table for a few more drinks. She raised her drink. "Party it up, girl!"

"I try," Rukia said bashfully. She wiped her brow. "Exercise releases endorphins, you know. It's the feel-good chemical."

"No kidding," Rangiku said, panting a little. Her eyes glittered. "Y'know, honey, it's not just dancing. A sweaty romp in the bedroom can get the juices flowing, too -"

"Okay, that's enough of _that_ ," Karin said, clapping a hand over Rangiku's mouth. "Someone needs to cut you off for the night."

"I mean, we've all been wondering it," Nel said happily. "Rukia-chan, seriously... _have_ you and Ichigo... I mean..." She made a crude motion with her hands.

Rukia yelped. "N-Nel-chan! Someone should cut _you_ off, too. I didn't think you had it in you..."

Nel shrugged and smiled. "Sorry. It's just... I've finally become really _happy_ with my life, Rukia-chan. College is going great, Grimmjow and I are closer than ever, and -"

"And you'd better have another one of these," Rangiku told her, sliding over a drink.

Karin scooted it away from Nel. "I don't think so."

Rukia snorted with amusement. "I'm not gonna leave this place without laying down my whole private life, am I?"

Nel shook her head. "No way, Rukia-chan. You and my brother are holed up in that condo, doing who knows what? You're such a private person. And now you're going away to the biggest city on Earth... this is our last chance for some fun."

"Some fun for _you_ ," Rukia teased her.

Nel went pink. "I'm just curious..."

Rukia tossed her hair. "Well, if you must know, Ichigo and I are... saving ourselves for whenever the time is right."

"Oh, _boo_!" Rangiku cried. "Saving yourselves? That's what you do during the engagement. And that's if you're a prude. By now, you've got no excuse to do the nasty and have a little -"

Karin clapped her hand over Rangiku's mouth again. "Can it, or I'm getting duct tape."

The girls had a few more drinks, and soon, Nel was positively bawling. "I-I have the most beautiful sister-in-law in the world," she sobbed. "Rukia-chan, you're like a little... a little porcelain doll! You sh-should be in one of those antique auction shows!"

"I know! I could just cuddle her like _this_ ," Rangiku added, reaching over to embrace her petite friend again.

Karin pinched Rangiku's shoulder. "Don't make me get the bouncer."

Rangiku pouted. "Who made you the fun police, Karin-chan? Maybe we should find a fellow for _you_ in this crowd..." She looked around as though expecting a studly male escort to happen by.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Don't feel obligated."

Rukia giggled. "I'm rooting for you, Karin-san." She mentally sighed with content. How long has it been since she had a fun night out with a big group of friends? This felt a long time coming.

"Whose phone is that?" Yuzu asked a minute later. "I hear someone's ringtone..."

Rukia opened up her purse and found a familiar face on her screen. She smiled, walked over to a quieter corner, and picked up. "Hi, honey."

 _"Hi, Rukia. Having a good night out?"_ Ichigo asked warmly.

"Yeah, though I'm getting grilled about our private life. And that includes Nel-chan, of all people."

 _"It's her way of showing she cares,"_ Ichigo teased. _"Hey, Rukia, honey... I don't mean to end your night of fun early, but would you be up for a little rendezvous soon?"_

Rukia's smile widened. "What do you have in mind?"

Ten minutes later, Rukia met her husband at the front steps to the club, and he was smartened up in a black suit and deep blue shirt, a tie, and polished shoes, plus a pair of cuff links that Rukia recognized as a wedding present from Isshin.

Rukia gawked. "I-Ichigo, you..."

"Not bad, is it? I didn't sell _all_ my suits," Ichigo said, smoothing his suit jacket. He beamed. "Care for a dinner date, m'lady? The car is ready to go." Behind him, Ikakku sat in the idling Honda, and he waved politely to Rukia, who returned the favor.

Rukia took Ichigo's hand and let him escort her to the open car door. "It's almost midnight, you know..."

"Yes, I know. But there's a place still open..."

.

.

"Urahara's Diner? Brings back memories, Ichigo," Rukia said once she stepped into the very familiar diner with her husband. "Or was that the point? I bet it was."

"It's where we first met," Ichigo said fondly. "I still remember it. We didn't exactly get along, but... my life was never the same after I met you." He sat with Rukia in a booth, and a familiar young woman with a note pad wandered over.

"Good evening, my I take your order - _Rukia_?" Isane Kotetsu gawked, her pen frozen in place on her note pad. "What are... I thought I'd never see you again."

Rukia smiled. "How are you, Kotetsu-san? I missed you."

"I can't believe..." A small smile crept across Isane's face. "I missed you too, Rukia. We all did. Uh... Urahara-san is already out for the night, but I'll be sure to tell him that you stopped by. This is such a nice surprise! Dinner is on me."

\- I was right to miss a few aspects of this diner. -

"Thank you," Rukia said. "So, I'll have..."

Both Rukia and Ichigo were quiet for a few minutes until their orders came out (Rukia suspected that Isane prioritized their orders). Rukia bit into her club sandwich and nodded. "Mmmmmmm. I only ever bought this once back when I worked here. It's even better than I remember."

"I'm glad," Ichigo said kindly as he toyed with his soup. He looked out the window for a moment, at nighttime Karakura Town, with its well-lit skyscrapers and a train gliding along its elevated rails. She knew what he was really seeing: a seemingly huge and impersonal world, but one that was actually kind enough to gave him the love of his life.

\- And mine. -

"You know," Rukia said with a teasing smile, "an outside observer might think that you took me here to say 'this is what I saved you from, so you'd better be grateful.' Ever think of that?"

Ichigo nearly choked. "No, I'd never -!"

"Just kidding." Rukia took another bite and felt herself sober up. "But really... thank you, Ichigo. I sometimes wondered what it would be like to come all the way back here, what a big and dramatic and sentimental scene it would be... but it's simply you and me, having a midnight meal at the place where we met. I like it that way."

"I do, too." Ichigo took a sip of coffee. "We've had plenty of nice, quiet nights in together, but this one's a little special, isn't it? I mean, you're leaving in the morning. I just had to do something."

"Yeah." Rukia smiled and felt her guts churn. "I had a great time with Nel-chan and Rangiku and the others. But I'll always remember this."

"Thanks, Rukia." Ichigo was quiet for a moment. "I just hope the paps don't get all over this and spin some outrageous story out of it."

"We have insurance where that's concerned," Rukia said confidently. "Riruka will handle things. I trust her."

Ichigo smiled. "That's another thing to look back on. Look, I'm sorry if inviting Riruka to our engagement party, or having her around, ever upset you. I wasn't handling things tactfully back then."

Rukia reached out and took hold of Ichigo's hand. "I understand, and thank you. It was tough, and I haven't forgotten it... but we have a friend in her. She'll keep the paps and the meaner Lady Royals Society members at bay, and we can just live our lives. It's her gift to us."

"To friends, then." Ichigo raised his coffee. "Always loyal."

"Always." Rukia raised her glass of lemonade and clinked it with Ichigo's. Then, Ichigo smiled and spoke up again.

"So, art school! It's so soon now," Ichigo said. "What kind of projects are you going to make?"

Rukia giggled. "Ichigo, we've had this conversation before..."

"Yes, but not this close to the real thing," Ichigo said. "It's exciting. Come on, what's the first piece you want to make? Still life? Pottery? Black-and-white photos of old guys feeding pigeons in the park?"

Rukia smiled and toyed with her drink. "Well, I _did_ brainstorm a few ideas..."

Ichigo leaned forward. "Le's hear it..."

They talked well into the night.

.

.

The Karakura Town train station was just as busy at 10:00 AM the next morning, just as Rukia expected, but she didn't mind the crowds, the loud chatter, or the voices over the intercom. It felt alive, even hopeful, as she arrived with the Kurosaki family.

"Well... here's my platform," Rukia said, rolling her large suitcase into position and setting it upright next to her. She smiled. "I guess this is it, guys."

"Yeah," Karin said. "Rukia, I'll miss - oof!" She stopped when Rukia wrapped her in a tight hug.

"You always kept everyone honest," Rukia told her. "Thank you, Karin. Look after your father for me."

Then she embraced Yuzu. "You're so kind, and you always asked me how I'm doing, and you helped keep the family together," Rukia said fondly. "Thank you, Yuzu."

Yuzu teared up. "Y-you're welcome, Rukia-chan."

Nel was next, and Rukia held her tight. "I'm so glad you found happiness," she said thickly. "Make sure Grimmjow treats you right every day. And remember what a gift you have in him."

Nel patted Rukia's back. "I will. Promise."

Rukia felt herself tearing up when she wrapped her arms around Isshin's bear-like body. "Isshin... Dad. I don't know where to start."

Isshin patted her back just like Nel. "It's all right, Rukia-chan. I totally understand. I love you as my daughter-in-law, and as far as the University of Tokyo is concerned, go get 'em, girl."

Rukia let him go, then awkwardly found herself facing Ichigo. She tried to think of something, but instead, stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. "I'll visit you," she said breathlessly. "During breaks, between semesters, _I'll come back_. Even if I'm there for four whole years. I'd circle the globe if I had to, so I could see you again."

Ichigo gently cupped Rukia's cheek with a hand. "I know," he said quietly. "I look forward to it. Have a good time in Tokyo for me."

"I will."

Before Rukia knew it, the train pulled up, and after her luggage was taken care of, she joined the crowds and stepped inside. She found a cozy seat by a window and felt a lurch as the train started moving. The waving Kurosakis slipped by and out of sight as the train gathered speed, and she got to see Karakura Town in a nutshell as the train sped through the town and out into the surrounding forested hills. The idyllic countryside glided past, interrupted by occasional small towns, and Rukia reclined in her seat. She had hardly slept last night, and her head ached from fatigue. Her eyelids felt heavy.

This countryside was simply beautiful, and Rukia got out her phone to text Ichigo about it, but there was no good signal out here. She felt herself nodding off, her eyelids drooping as the train's steady motion lulled her.

Rukia put her phone away in her purse and allowed herself to finally drift off to sleep.


	15. Epilogue

**Marriage for a Million: Love is Eternal**

original story by missyromanticme15

this story by Ulquiorra9000

Epilogue

{four years later}

Rukia had long gotten used to her new life in Tokyo, and now, only days away from graduation from the University of Tokyo, all she could think about was the long-awaited end to studying, exams, staying up late cramming, all of it. She was nearly at the peak of this mountain, ready to plant her flag. Her college friends felt the same way, though their way of relieving stress involved house parties that Rukia didn't mind missing. Taking walks at night and visiting quaint novelty shops was more her speed around here.

Rukia had only been out and about for an hour this evening, but she was already feeling sleepy. Time to take a cab back home? Probably. She made her way to a street corner to hail one when her phone chimed with an incoming call.

"Hello?" Rukia put the phone to her ear.

 _"Hey, Rukia,"_ said one of her classmates and friends. For a change, she wasn't out partying. _"I found this really nice new apartment to move into once we graduate. Come and see! It's fantastic."_

Rukia smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but I can hear my bed calling me from here..."

 _"Look, just come and meet me, okay? I need your opinion on this place. The address is..."_

Once she got the address, Rukia hailed a cab and gave it to the driver. The place was further away from the University's campus than Rukia expected, and in a trendy part of the Toshima ward. Rukia paid the driver generously, stepped out, and went up to the fifth floor, like her friend had specified earlier.

The place was pretty nice but unremarkable. Rukia shrugged and knocked on door 536, and the door creaked open. She expected her friend.

A familiar orange-haired man was there instead.

Rukia gasped, a hand over her mouth. "I... Ichigo?" She actually felt her knees go weak. A thrill went down her spine.

Ichigo smiled. "Surprised? I moved into town just last week and found this great place in my price range. You were right all this time; Tokyo _is_ amazing, Rukia. You can show me around sometime."

"Come here." Rukia took hold of the collar of Ichigo's expensive shirt and kissed him, holding his head in her hands. Her heart raced in her chest. "You rascal! Springing this on me... were all my friends keeping this from me?"

"Well... yeah." Ichigo made an embarrassed chuckle. "I had one of them pretend to want to move here and get your opinion on it. Sorry, I promise it'll be the last prank I pull."

"Ichigo..." Rukia felt a silly, wide smile cross her face. She had seen him twice a year, visiting Karakura Town with fresh stories of her life and studies in Tokyo. But to have Ichigo _here_ , by her side...

"So... your house arrest is over?" Rukia said awkwardly.

"It sure is," Ichigo said, stepping back. "Come in."

Rukia stepped inside and removed her shoes and coat, noting that Ichigo had already unpacked his meager collection of personal items. Looks like he's still living humbly after the fraud scandal and selling most of his worldly items. "I still can't believe it," Rukia said breathlessly, a hand over her heart. "It's like a dream."

"Believe me, I won't disappear if you close your eyes," Ichigo said cheerily. "Rukia... after your graduation, and when you're ready, will you move in with me here?"

Rukia gasped again. "Of course I will! I'd love that." She was already making mental notes on how to fancy this place up and make it hers, too. Their own place, together, in the city of Rukia's dreams.

"I'm glad," Ichigo said warmly. "Oh... and there's something I always meant to do."

"Like what?"

Ichigo got out a hand-written list on a sheet of paper. "Oh, let's see... here's my evening plan. First item: quaint, romantic, private accommodations. Check." He spread his arms to encompass the warm, inviting interior of his apartment, and he turned on classic romantic music on the modest sound system.

Rukia beamed. "I'm touched."

"Not done yet." Ichigo consulted his list. "Second item: hold her hand." He reached out and clasped Rukia's hand in his, and gently squeezed. Rukia felt four years of longing in his warm skin, a torrent of unspoken thoughts. Her heart beat even harder, galloping in her chest.

"Third: kiss her lots." Ichigo held Rukia's waist as he returned her kiss from earlier, and when he parted, he was already on item four. "Buy her flowers," he said, and he stepped into the bedroom, then returned with a bouquet of several flower species, the stems bound with red and gold ribbons. Rukia took it and gave the blossoms a sniff.

"They're wonderful," she breathed. "Thank you."

"Number five: tell her she's beautiful." Ichigo grinned. "That's an easy one. Rukia, you're the most gorgeous, charming, wonderful, seductive, alluring, _beautiful_ woman I know. When I see you, my world seems brighter and warmer, and I feel like we can do anything together."

"Oh, stop that." Rukia made a bashful smile. "You're such a cheeseball. Meaning, please keep going."

"Sixth item: dance with her." Ichigo placed the bouquet in a glass vase and guided Rukia into a slow dance to the music.

Rukia's eyes widened. "Hey... I know what this is. It's stuff from the to-do list for the honeymoon we never took."

Ichigo blinked. "You... you saw that?"

Rukia swallowed. "Yeah. Not long after Dad's heart attack. Sorry, I just had to peek."

"No harm done," Ichigo said. "I couldn't give you your honeymoon back then, and what we're doing now is pretty modest compared to my original ideas... but still, this is my gift to you."

Rukia rested her head on Ichigo's chest. "It's perfect. I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you, Rukia."

They danced for what felt like an hour, until Rukia made up her mind. "Hey, I have a little activity planned for us, too," she said. "Follow me."

She took Ichigo's hand and led him into the bedroom and shut the door. Then, she gently shoved Ichigo onto his back on the double bed, and she smiled widely as she clamored on top of him, straddling him.

Ichigo looked both excited and flustered. "Whoa, Rukia."

Rukia seized Ichigo's shirt and parted it, showing his well-defined chest. She took off her top and leaned down, kissing her husband again, this time with burning-hot desire, her hands running along his chest.

"This is a long time coming," Rukia panted. "Ichigo, I want you."

"Rukia -"

She put a shushing finger on Ichigo's lips and smiled even wider. "Shut up and listen up. I love you, Ichigo, and tonight, I'm all yours, and you're all mine."

.

.

 _"Love knows no limits to its endurance, no end to its trust, no fading of its hope; it can outlast anything. Love still stands when all else has fallen."_

 _\- Blaise Pascal_


End file.
